Petit Sevy deviendra grand
by Lychee
Summary: Une potion explose et notre cher Sev redevient... bébé. Adorable, d'ailleurs. Qui va s'occupper de lui? Slash! DracHarry et SevSirius gniark gniark Et ça continue, et toute l'Ecole se retrouve transformée par la faute de notre Animagus favori...
1. Arrivée de Sevy à Poudlard

Titre : Petit Sevy deviendra grand. Mais on pourrait mettre… Les supers potions de Neville ? Ou bien… Les ravages du temps ? (hou c'est sérieux ça !)… Harry et Drago petit couple modèle ? … Jamais Sirius n'aurait pensé… ? Etc, etc.

Auteur : Lychee, qui devrait d'abord terminer les fics en cours qui envahissent sa chambre, avant d'en commencer d'autres. C'est pas bien Lychee.

Source : Harry Potter 1,2,3 et 4.

Genre : Petite fic pour bien rigoler, yaoi, rien de sérieux, pas de place précise dans le bouquin. On va dire que ça se déroule dans la sixième ou septième année à Poudlard. Attention ! Si vous n'aimez pas Severus Snape et/ou Drago Malefoy (que la foudre s'abatte sur vous), pas la peine de lire (mais naaaan y vont pas être ensemble ! Y'a des limites à tout). Si vous ne SUPPORTEZ pas l'idée qu'on puisse séparer Sirius et Lupinouchou, vous pouvez également partir. ^_^

**_Petit Sevy deviendra grand._**

_Chapitre 1_ : Arrivée de Sevy à Poudlard.

                         (_Oùske survient un pitit problème…)_

C'était un cours de Potions comme tous les autres, un matin comme tous les autres.

C'est-à-dire que Snape avait déjà enlevé 153 à Gryffondor, sous des prétextes divers tels que la couleur de la potion de Neville et Harry –'Rose à pois verts ? 30 points pour Gryffondor.'-, le feu trop fort de Harry –'Vous voulez faire griller l'école, Potter ? 50 points !'-, la découpe des queues de limaces femelles de Harry –'Trop fin, Potter, TROP FIN ! 70 points pour Gryffondor !'-, et la minuscule tache de sang de chauve-souris sur la manche de Harry –'Je ne vous félicite pas pour votre tenue, Potter : 3 points !'.

En bref, tout allait pour le mieux dans le meilleur des mondes, quand…

BOUF !

… la potion de Neville explosa.

Même Malefoy en arrêta de ricaner.

Au beau milieu de la classe, enfoui sous une petite montagne de vêtements noirs, un adorable bébé d'un an environ, aux adorables yeux noirs et aux fins cheveux de jais, gazouillait non moins adorablement, l'air un peu étonné.

- Oups… murmura Harry.

Et il s'effondra mort de rire, aussitôt suivi de Ron, d'Hermione qui ne put résister, de Neville qui en oublia d'avoir peur et de tous les Gryffondors. Même les Serpentards, une fois la surprise passée, se mirent à hurler de rire avec eux.

- QU'EST-CE QUI SE PASSE ICI ? QUE…

Le Professeur MacGonagall s'arrêta net, le souffle coupé, et expira avec un sifflement à faire rougir la locomotive du Poudlard-Express à la vue des Serpentards et des Gryffondors se roulant par terre à cœur-joie tous ensemble.

- Potter ! Expliquez-vous !

- Je… nous… BWAHAHAHAHAAAAA !!!!!!!

Il voulut s'appuyer sur son pupitre, dérapa et s'étala en se tenant le ventre.

- Je… je crois que nous avons un nouvel élève, Madame… balbutia Hermione en désignant le bébé, en train d'essayer d'attraper la baguette avec laquelle Malefoy le taquinait.

- Gouzigouzi ! Oukilébôlebébé ! C'est le petit Sevy à son tonton Drago ça !

- M. Malefoy ! Un peu de tenue ! QUI est ce bébé !

Les élèves se calmèrent instantanément. Hésitants, ils se regardèrent, puis Ron prit la parole.

- Et bieeennnn… on faisait une potion…

- Une potion de St-Guy !

- Et puis…

- Neville…

- Enfin je me suis un peu trompé Madame…

- Et la potion de Neville…

- Elle a explosé !

- Nan elle a fait 'BOUF !'

- C'est bien ce que je dis elle a explosé !

- Nan 'BOUF !' c'est pas exploser c'est 'BOUF !'

- C'est quoi exploser pour toi ?

- C'est un truc comme 'BANG !'

- Ma foi si on regarda ça comme ça c'est pas une explosion…

- C'est quoi alors ?

- Une sorte de… vaporisation ?

- Je dirais plutôt…

- SILENCE !

Le professeur MacGonagall tenta de garder son calme.

- D'accord. Je vois plus ou moins ce qui a pu se produire. Mais, par le ciel, QUI est ce BEBE ? Et où est le professeur Snape, au fait ?

Tous les élèves la fixèrent en silence. Puis regardèrent le bébé. Qui les regarda à son tour tranquillement.

- Areuh ?

C'en fut trop. Incapables de tenir debout, les 20 élèves se retrouvèrent de nouveau au sol en se tenant les côtes.

- Que quelqu'un m'arrête… hoqueta Ron affalé sur un Goyle quasi-agonisant.

- Je n'en peux pluuuus ! hurla Harry en tapant du poing sur un truc mou qui s'avéra être Malefoy, à plat ventre, la tête enfouie entre ses bras, les épaules secouées de soubresauts. Hé ! Malefoy ! Ca va ?

Le blond releva la tête, révélant un visage hilare trempé de larmes. Et au milieu de cet asile de fous furieux, le professeur MacGonagall comprit.

- Oh mon Dieu…

- Areuh ?

- Bon, reprit calmement Dumbledore. La potion de M. Neville a donc explosé, et quand le nuage s'est dissipé, ce… bébé se tenait à la place du Pr. Snape ?

- Areuh ?

- Chut, dit doucement Malefoy qui le tenait dans ses bras.

- C'est à peu près ça monsieur, répondit Harry en tentant de réprimer son fou-rire.

Neville et son binôme Harry, ainsi que Ron, Hermione, Malefoy et Crabbe, les plus proches de leur table, se tenaient dans le bureau de Dumbledore, de même que le Pr. MacGonagall.

Et le bébé, bien sûr.

- M. Londubat ?

- Oui professeur ? répondit Neville en tremblant, mais cette fois peut-être davantage d'hilarité contenue que de peur.

- Vous rappelez-vous votre potion ? Les ingrédients, une caractéristique…

- Ma foi… A part qu'elle était rose à pois verts…

Ron eut un gloussement et se précipita dehors en se tenant la bouche à deux mains.

- Excusez-moi professeur. Le Pr. Snape –Harry regarda le bébé qui gazouillait et un sourire béat lui monta aux lèvres- … le Pr. Snape m'avait dit que mes queues de limaces étaient trop fines. Ca peut avoir de l'importance ?

- Mh… Non, je ne pense pas.

- Que fait-on, Albus ?

Le Pr. Dumbledore resta quelques instants songeur, puis soupira.

- D'abord, il ne faut pas que l'affaire s'ébruite.

- Albus… Toute l'école est au courant.

- Et bien il ne faut pas que cette histoire sorte de Poudlard. Je parlerai au dîner. Ensuite, il faut un remplaçant au poste de Pr. des Potions, mais j'ai une idée là-dessus. Ensuite…

Il se pencha et ramassa son petit collègue vautré à ses pieds en train de vérifier la résistance de sa barbe.

- Il faut s'occuper de ce garnement.

- Ne pourrait-on pas le confier à quelqu'un de Pré-au-Lard ? proposa le Pr. de Métamorphoses.

Harry sentit son cœur se serrer et observa que Malefoy semblait peiné. Mais le Pr. Snape –enfin le bébé- fixa alors MacGonagall d'un sublime regard plus noir que du Nescafé, et poussa un hurlement indigné.

- Visiblement, il a gardé son charmant caractère, marmonna Harry.

- Il est quand même moins impressionnant comme ça, remarque Ron entre-temps revenu.

- C'est une bonne idée, Minerva. Mais Severus n'a pas l'air tout à fait d'accord.

- Professeur…

Harry et Drago se regardèrent, embêtés et énervés d'avoir parlé ensemble. Et sans doute d'avoir eu la même idée.

- Messieurs ?

- Professeur, commença Drago, il pourrait rester ici ? Les élèves s'occuperaient de lui ?

- On l'emmènerait en cours avec nous et il coucherait dans les dortoirs ?

- Mais tu es fou, Harry ! C'est SNAPE !

- Mais regarde-le, Hermione ! C'est un bébé !

Le bébé en question avait entrepris de plumer méthodiquement Fumseck, les lunettes de Dumbledore sur le nez.

- S'il vous plaît Pr. Dumbledore !

- Je doute que le Pr. Snape, une fois revenu à son… état normal, apprécie fortement d'avoir servi de 'mascotte' à l'école…

- Mais Pr. MacGonagall, il faut que Snape… le Pr. Snape… reste ici pour qu'on cherche un antidote !

- Weasley a raison, ajouta Crabbe, et puis les langues vont courir si on envoie un bébé inconnu à Pré-au-Lard. Les gens vont se poser des questions pas nettes…

Harry fixa le Serpentard la bouche ouverte comme un tunnel de TGV : Crabbe INTELLIGENT ? Ca et le Pr. Snape –à présent en train de faire des galipettes sur le tapis… Plus rien ne pourrait l'étonner.

- Ils n'ont pas tord Minerva… Bien. Le bébé… enfin le Pr. … reste ici.

- Ouaaiiis ! Mer…

- Attendez ! Par contre, je vais faire venir quelqu'un pour s'occuper de lui : il est hors de question que je le laisse aux élèves.

- Dommage, chuchota Ron, on aurait enfin pu se venger de tout ce qu'il nous avait fait subir.

- On peut au moins le garder jusqu'à l'arrivée de la… nurse ?

- Très bien, M. Malefoy. Je vous nomme responsables, vous et M. Potter. Mais au moindre incident, je vous le reprends immédiatement.

- Oui monsieur.

- Vous pouvez sortir. Oh, et demandez à Mme Pomfresh, de vous fournir ce dont vous avez besoin. Il va vous falloir des draps, des vêtements… et tout ce qu'il faut. Hein petit bonhomme ? conclut-il en prenant le bambin dans ses bras et en lui gratouillant le menton. 

En guise de réponse, le petit bonhomme lui vomit angéliquement dessus. Dumbledore eut une grimace résignée et le confia aux jeunes gens.

- Allez… Et que Dieu vous garde !

- Passe-le-moi, Malefoy ! S'te plaît !

- Tiens. Prends-le doucement, Weasley !

- Ooooh… il est chou ! Neville, tu veux le prendre ? Après tout, c'est grâce à toi…

- Non, merci. Je serais capable de le lâcher.

- C'est vrai que je le préfère comme ça. Guili-guili !

- Harry ! Ce n'est pas un jouet ! C'est le Pr. Snape !

- Du calme, Granger. C'est bien la première fois qu'on s'amuse à cause de lui.

- Crabbe a raison. Tiens, Hermione, porte-le !

Ron lui mit dans les bras malgré ses protestations. La jeune fille soupira, puis regarda le bébé, prodigieusement intéressé à faire des bulles.

- Dites…

- Quoi, Herm' ?

- Vous croyez qu'il se rappellera de quelque chose, après ?

- Dieu nous protège, fit Crabbe avec un frisson après quelques secondes de silence total.

- Mais noooonnn…Regarde, Herm', est-ce qu'il a l'air de se souvenir de nous avoir déjà ôté 1782 points rien qu'à nous trois ?

- Ben…

- Alors FRANCHEMENT, pourquoi il se rappellerait de ce qu'on est en train de dire maintenant ?

- J'espère que tu as raison, Ron, fit Harry. Bon, si on s'éloignait d'ici ? On doit aller à l'infirmerie.

Les autres acquiescèrent et ils s'éloignèrent de la gargouille qui marquait l'entrée des appartements de Dumbledore.

- T'es sûr que tu veux pas le prendre un peu, Neville ?

- Ca m'effraie un peu…

- Allez, essaie !

- Bon.

BING !

- OOUUIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

- Je vous l'avais diiiit !

- Hé ! Je sais parler bébé !

- Kesstu racontes, Potter ?

- Là il dit : ''Moins 200 points pour Gryffondor !''

- Seulement 200 ? Vu sa tronche j'aurais dit au moins 500…

- Sous quel prétexte : ''A lâché son professeur de Potions par terre'' ?

- On devrait peut-être le ramasser, non ?

- Avant qu'il ne trouve le moyen de nous faire renvoyer. Même comme ça il en est capable.

- Allez, viens là petit Sevy… C'est fini le gros chagrin. Tonton Drago va te faire un gros bisou et tout sera fini, d'accord ?

- Malefoy, on va pouvoir dire partout que tu as EMBRASSE Snape !

- Dans ce cas, il faudra aussi préciser qu'il a vomi sur Dumbledore, et puis… Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?

- Je crois qu'il dessine des moustaches sur le portrait de Cornélius Fudge.

- C'est vrai qu'il ne l'appréciait pas beaucoup…

Le garnement… le Pr. Snape… se retourna vers eux et annonça d'un ton triomphant un…

- NA !

… catégorique, puis se carapata sur ses quatre petites pattes en abandonnant les six adolescents écroulés de rire sur le tapis.

- Hé ! Faut le rattraper !

Harry l'arrêta et le prit dans ses bras malgré ses coups de pied rageurs.

- Qu'il est charmant ! siffla-t-il.

- REGARDEZ ! C'EST LE PR. SNAPE TRANSFORME EN BEBE !

Ils furent instantanément entourés d'une horde d'élèves curieux de voir le nouvel aspect de leur prof de Potions.

- Oooohh ! s'extasiaient les filles, il est choooouuuuu !!!!

- Il fait moins peur !

- Ca serait bien qu'il reste comme ça !

- T'es folle ! Pense à cette pauvre génération d'élèves qui devraient le supporter une deuxième fois !

- Oui mais on en aurait fini avec lui !

- Il sera peut-être plus gentil après ?

- Fait voir Potter…

- Arrêtez ! fit Hermione. Vous allez le faire pleu…

- OOOUUUIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!

- Et voilà…

- Allons, allons, c'est fini, le berça Harry. Ils vont partir les méchants…

En effet, les élèves quelque peu refroidis s'éloignèrent.

- Tu fais une parfaite mère-poule, Potter !

- Tu ne t'es pas vu tout-à-l'heure, Malefoy !

Drago rougit et marmonna un vague c'estmêmepasvraid'abordetpisc'estpasmafautes'ilesttoutmignon. Avec un grognement il ouvrit la porte de l'infirmerie et laissa passer Harry chargé du bébé… enfin du Pr Snape. Mme Pomfresh accourut l'air quelque peu affolée.

- Vous voilà ! Alors… c'est vraiment le Pr Snape ?

- C'est exact madame, dit Harry en le déposant sur un lit.

Il entreprirent de lui expliquer toute l'histoire. Mme Pomfresh fixa ensuite d'un air songeur le bambin en train de hurler sauvagement contre les draps dans lesquels il s'était emberlificoté, puis se mordit les lèvres et pouffa de rire.

- Venez, dit-elle, et prenez le… professeur avec vous. J'ai ce qu'il faut, le directeur précédent logeait avec sa famille, il a laissé des affaires de bébé…

Elle leur fournit quelques petits habits bleus ou blancs très simples, leur remit des draps et sortit finalement une pile de couches d'un placard.

- Voilà. Je suppose que le Directeur a prévenu les Elfes de maison pour les biberons ?

- Beuh…

- Cela m'étonnerait qu'il n'y ait pas pensé. Où allez-vous loger ?

Les ados s'entre-regardèrent. Drago ouvrit la bouche.

- Ce serait injuste que seule une Maison en 'profite'.

Harry, surpris de cette gentillesse, hocha la tête. Le Pr MacGonagall fit alors irruption dans la pièce.

- Potter, Malefoy, suivez-moi s'il vous plaît ! Avec le Pr Snape.

Les deux jeunes gens échangèrent un regard surpris avec leurs amis, puis haussèrent les épaules et la suivirent, Drago portant le bébé, Harry chargé des affaires. Après quelques kilomètres de couloirs, leur professeur s'arrêta dans l'un des coins les plus tranquilles du château et ouvrit une lourde porte de chêne avec une clef qu'elle sortit de sa poche. Les trois jeunes sorciers la suivirent à l'intérieur de ce qui s'avéra être une grande chambre mansardée, meublée de deux lits et…d'un couffin.

- Bien. Comme il est hors de question que le bébé… le Pr Snape loge dans une des Maisons, et que vous êtes responsables de lui jusqu'à l'arrivée de la personne qui le prendra en charge, vous dormirez dorénavant tous les trois ici.

- QUOI ?!

- Areuh ?

- Mais, Madame, je ne peut pas dormir avec… Malefoy ?

- Partager ma chambre avec Potter ?

- Il suffit, messieurs. C'est vous qui avez tenu à ce que le professeur reste ici, assumez-en les conséquences. Je vais faire apporter vos affaires.

Et elle sortit à grands pas.

Malefoy prit une grande inspiration, puis laissa tomber. Déposant le bébé par terre, il cracha :

- Je prends CE lit-là, Potter.

- Si ça te fait plaisir, je m'en fous.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- Non Sevy non on ne mange pas les franges du tapis !

- Tiens ! Ca c'est meilleur !

Harry lui colla un coin de mouchoir dans le bec et le laissa mastiquer énergiquement. Malefoy fronça les sourcils.

- Tu crois qu'il fait ses dents ?

- J'en sais rien… C'est à quel âge les premières dents ?

- On sait même pas quel âge il a.

- …

- …

- …

- Potter ?

- Mmh ?

- Tu sais changer une couche ?

- Normalement, leur chambre se trouve par ici…

Hermione, Neville, Crabbe et Goyle – ces trois derniers s'étant découvert une admiration commune pour l'équipe de Quidditch des Canons de Chudley – erraient dans les couloirs à la recherche de la chambre de leurs amis, renseignés par MacGonagall.

- Elle avait dit au bout de l'aile nord…

- NON ! POURQUOI C'EST MOI QUI CHANGERAIT SA COUCHE ?

- TU FAIS PARTIE DE SA MAISON !

- OUIIIIIINNNNNNN !!!!!!

- C'EST TRES BAS COMME ARGUMENT POTTER !!!

- ET MOI JE REFUSE DE CHANGER LE PR SNAPE !!!!!

- OOUUIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!

- ALLEZ POTTER ! C'EST QU'UN BEBE !

- ET BEN VAS-Y TOI ?!

- _OOOUUUUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!!!!!!!_

- Mais qu'est-ce qui se passe ici ?

Harry et Drago, qui étaient en train d'essayer de se refiler mutuellement bébé Snape, regardèrent Hermione d'un air un peu honteux.

- Vous ne savez pas changer une couche et vous ne voulez pas l'avouer ?

Les deux apprentis-mamans baissèrent la tête.

A la surprise de tous, Goyle s'avança, prit délicatement le Pr Snape, l'allongea sur la table, et lui changea sa couche en un tour de main. Les autres le regardèrent les yeux comme des soucoupes, puis applaudirent en cœur.

- Wahou Goyle ! s'exclama Ron. Où t'as appris ça ?

- Sur mes douze petites sœurs, soupira le jeune homme. J'ai eu de quoi me faire la main.

- DOUZE ? La vache !

- Tu l'as dit Potter.

Harry tenta de reprendre son souffle : Snape en bébé adorable, Crabbe intelligent, Goyle frérot modèle… Et à présent ? Malefoy en danseuse de French-cancan ? Il gloussa à cette idée : remarque, les collants lui iraient bien…

- Bon, il faut aller manger, les rappela Hermione.

- En plus Sevy a faim, fit remarquer Drago.

- Areuh.

- Ca me fout les boules quand tu l'appelles Sevy, Malefoy. Vous êtes sûrs qu'il ne se rappellera de rien ?

- T'inquiètes, Londubat. Pour une fois qu'on peut se moquer de lui.

Toujours aidés pas Goyle, ils habillèrent le petit garnement d'un body à rayures bleues – 'il va pas attraper froid ?' 'mais non Harry !' – puis descendirent dîner.

- Une cuillérée pour Tonton Harry… Et une cuillérée pour Tata Drago…

- Va te faire foutre Potter.

- Drago, ne parle pas ainsi devant le bébé voyons !

Les curieux qui les entouraient éclatèrent de rire. Assis au bout de la table des Gryffondor, où Harry, Hermione, Ron et Neville avaient gracieusement invité Drago, Goyle et Crabbe, à la grande surprise de toute la Salle et surtout des concernés, les sept ados bourraient consciencieusement leur professeur bien-aimé de purée aux épinards.

Drago haussa les épaules et arracha la cuillère des mains de Harry assis de l'autre côté de la chaise de bébé.

- Donne-moi ça ! Tu lui en mets partout.

Il essuya délicatement la bouche du gosse et lui présenta une autre cuillerée.

- Dites-donc vous deux ? Vous faites un véritable petit couple modèle !

- Tais-toi Vermotte.

Vermotte, un Serdaigle de troisième année à la figure molle et blafarde, tentait depuis quelques temps de piquer le titre d'emmerdeur-en-chef-général-de-Poudlard à Drago.

- A quand la mise en ménage ? ricana-t-il.

Malefoy, Potter et Snape lui jetèrent un regard excédé – 'nan mais on l'a utilisé comme serpillière à la naissance pour qu'il soit tordu du ciboulot à ce point ?' – puis l'enfant, avec un joyeux 'Brlrrlrllrlrlrlrbllll !' lui recracha ses épinards à la figure.

- Il a gardé toute son intelligence ! admira Goyle pendant que les autres s'étouffaient avec leur porridge.

Vermotte disparut sous le regard dédaigneux du petit Sevy-chou.

- Allez dodo Sevy.

Le bébé eut un énorme bâillement, puis ses paupières s'abaissèrent sur ses grands yeux noirs, et il s'endormit avec un petit soupir.

Harry et Drago restèrent un moment à le contempler, puis Drago bailla à son tour.

- Dodo aussi Drago !

Harry hocha la tête. Ils se glissèrent dans leurs lits respectifs et soufflèrent les bougies.

- J'espère que tu ne ronfle pas, Potter. Bonne nuit quand même.

- Toujours aussi aimable, hein, Malefoy ? Bonne nuit.

Le silence se fit.

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Dormir ? Impossible. Pas après une journée pareille… D'abord le Pr Snape. C'était vraiment un bébé ADORABLE, à l'opposé de ce qu'il était devenu. Harry se demanda confusément ce qu'il avait bien pu vivre pour tourner ainsi. Peut-être cela avait-il un rapport avec son père, ou peut-être pas. Il réalisa que si Snape restait ainsi, il ne le saurait sans doute jamais. *Il faudrait trouver un remède… Je me demande qui va le remplacer ? Et qui va s'occuper de lui…* Il laissa tomber la question. A chaque jour suffit sa peine, il verrait bien en temps voulus…

Et puis Crabbe et Goyle… Harry avait révisé son opinion sur eux. Avec surprise, il avait reconnu que Crabbe était intelligent et plein d'humour, et Goyle bourré de gentillesse. Il y a des choses quand même difficiles à accepter…

L'évènement de la journée demeurait cependant le comportement de Malefoy. Bon, c'était pas l'amitié absolue, mais une certaine entente s'était instaurée entre le blond et lui – bien forcés d'ailleurs. Le Serpentard pouvait même être drôle lorsqu'il s'y mettait et laissait tomber son air dédaigneux.

* Et ben… Si on m'avait annoncé ce matin que je me fendrais la gueule avec Malefoy et Snape et que je passerais la nuit avec eux…*

Harry s'endormit, bercé par la respiration paisible de ses deux ennemis jurés.

- Nous allons aujourd'hui étudier le sortilège du Caméléon, annonça le Professeur Flitwick. Ce sortilège permet non pas de disparaître, mais de se rendre ''inintéressant'', de se fondre dans le décor, un peu comme un sortilège de Repousse, sauf qu'il s'applique à une personne au lieu d'un endroit. La formule est : Decoris Similitus. Mettez-vous par deux : l'un lancera le sort et l'autre notera le résultat.

Harry et Drago se regardèrent au-dessus de la tête du bébé : depuis trois jours, ils suivaient tous les cours ensemble, assis à la même table de part et d'autre de Sevy Jr dans sa chaise haute. Les professeurs avaient fini par plus ou moins s'y faire, après moult coups d'œil, bégaiement et un infarctus du Pr Trelawney (qui avait hélas survécu).

Harry soupira et arracha sa baguette de la bouche de ce cher Snape.

- Je commence… Decoris Similitus !

Aussitôt le regard de Malefoy se détourna de lui, et le blond se mit à taquiner le bébé. Harry fronça les sourcils.

- Hé, Malefoy, ça a marché ?

- Qu'est-ce qu'il y a, Potter ? Qu'est-ce que je raconte, moi ? A qui je parle ?

- Malefoy ! Je suis là !

Drago eut l'air agacé.

- Je ne suis pas aveugle, Potter ! Oh… (son regard se fit à nouveau vague). Merde, j'ai tâché ma feuille…

Le brun comprit et sourit : Malefoy se ''désintéressait'' de lui dès qu'il l'avait vu ! Utile pour des bêtises, ça…

- Finite Incantatem.

- Tiens tu es là Potter ? Ou étais-tu passé ?

- J'étais là.

- Te fous pas de moi.

- J'étais là mais tu ne me ''voyais'' pas. Tu te ''désintéressait'' de moi !

Le Serpentard comprit.

- C'est génial pour faire des conneries…

- J'ai eu la même idée…

- On pourrait embêter Vermotte ?

Harry le regarda, étonné. Il y a quatre jours, c'est LUI que Malefoy aurait fait chier.

- Decoris Similitus !

BOUM !

- Mince ! Ca a foiré, Neville, je te vois encore…

- Comment ça se fait Professeur ?

- Il faut pointer la baguette sur soi. Sinon, c'est l'objet pointé qui devient inintéressant.

Harry et Drago se retournèrent avec un sourire et un haussement d'épaules. Sacré Neville ! Bon, où en étaient-ils ?

- Potter ?

- Quoi…

- Je ressens comme… un malaise.

- Oh, tu es malade Dragonichou ?

- Va te faire foutre chez les Trolls. Non, comme si quelque chose m'échappait…

- …

- Toi aussi hein ?

- Le bébé…

- Koikébébé ?

- Il était LA !

- Mais nan il est… heu… oukilé déjà…

- C'est le coup de Neville ! Mmh… de quoi on parlait à l'instant là ? J'ai oublié…

Drago s'empara rapidement d'une feuille et gribouilla à toute vitesse « bébé sortilège caméléon ».

- Voilà, comme ça on oubliera pas… Mais pourquoi j'ai écrit ça ?

Harry ferma les yeux et se concentra.

- Le-bébé-est-là. Finite Incantatem !

Tous les caméléons de la classe réapparurent.

Sauf le bébé.

- MERDE IL S'EST CASSE !

- POTTER ! LA PORTE EST OUVERTE !

Les deux non-amis se précipitèrent dans le couloir sous le regard un tant soit peu éberlué du reste de la classe.

- Voyons les choses positivement, fit Malefoy en courant comme un dératé. Le sortilège est levé.

- J'espère…

Tout à coup un cri rauque inhumain leur perça les tympans, et ils virent débouler à toute allure Miss Teigne, leur professeur de Potions agrippé à sa queue et riant aux éclats. D'un superbe plaquage Harry arrêta la chatte, pendant que Malefoy essayait de décrocher bébé Snape.

- PFFFCHHHHTTTTT !!!!!!!

- OOUUUAAAAHHHH !!!!!!!

Les deux ados se redressèrent, échangèrent un coup d'œil, et éclatèrent de rire : Harry avait l'air d'être passé sous un rouleau de fils barbelés, Drago entre les mains d'un coiffeur fou.

- Tu pisses le sang. Tiens, fit le blond en lui tendant un mouchoir.

- Tu ne t'es pas vu, tu ressemble à une pelouse mal tondue ! Merci.

Harry lui jeta un regard en s'essuyant la figure. Il était trop mignon avec ses cheveux décoiffés ! Il faisait petit garçon… surtout avec ce sourire… à croquer. Miam ! *Nan mais Harry, tu parles de MALEFOY là ! Ouhouh, calme-toi !* N'empêche…

- Aïe… Nan Sevy, lâche mes cheveux !

- Bouge pas.

Harry dégagea doucement les mèches blondes des petits poings serrés, pendant que Drago restait immobile, retenant son souffle.

- Voilà. C'est dommage que tu laques tes cheveux, dit le brun sans réfléchir. Je veux dire…

Harry rougit et se tut. Drago eut l'air surpris, mais le bébé détourna son attention en lui mordant le poignet.

- Bordel de merde de chiotte de sale mouflet !

- Voyons Malefoy, se moqua Harry heureux de cette échappatoire, on ne jure pas devant le bébé !

- Ouais et ben le bébé, il ne sent pas la rose ! Tiens ! dit-il en lui flanquant dans les bras.

Dumbledore surgit à cet instant d'un couloir voisin.

- Ah, je vous cherchais Messieurs… Des ennuis ? s'enquit-il en remarquant leur mise désordonnée.

- Aucun Monsieur !

- Ah… De toutes façons, votre successeur – pour le bébé – arrive au début de la semaine prochaine. Vous n'en avez plus pour longtemps.

- Oh…

- Bien, je vous laisse à vos… tâches, conclut-il en fronçant le nez.

Une fois le sorcier parti, les deux adolescents s'entre-regardèrent, un peu tristement.

- Dommage hein ?

- Tu l'as dit Potter…

- Ouais. Allez viens, toi. ET BON DIEU, NE FOUT PAS MES LUNETTES DANS TA COUCHE ! SURTOUT QUAND…

- Mmh… C'est ton nouveau parfum Potter ?

A suivre…

_Et voilà !_

_Pôv Sev'… Kesske je lui fais faire… MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!! *rire sadique* Et il est pas sorti de l'auberge…Gniark gniark gniark…_

_Il n'y aura que deux autres chapitres… C'est préférable pour votre santé mentale… et la mienne. Au programme : un nouveau prof-de-Potions/baby-sitter (roh-on-se-demande-qui-ça-peut-bien-être ?), des batailles de purée entre profs, un Sirius tenancier de bordel (non-non c'est une blague ! enfin presque…), des gens qui se rêveillent pas dans leurs lits, des élèves un peu sadiques, Dumbledore obligé de se mettre en colère contre tout ce petit monde…_

_Houlà._

_Une corde, quelqu'un a une corde ? Je me fais peur…J'ai honte…_

_J'veux un Sev' tout pareil… Enfin j'le veux bien adulte aussi…*bave*_

_                 Lychee ( lychee.ln@libertysurf.fr__ )_


	2. La nounou

Titre : Petit Sevy deviendra grand, chapitre II.

Auteur : Lychee, qui VA finir de taper cette fic (yes, yes, fight !).

Source : Harry Potter I, II, III et IV.

Genre : Yaoi, yaoi et yaoi ! Ca reste des couples classiques : Harry et Drago, Sev' et Sirius ( Même si certain(e)s maintiennent ardemment que Snape va avec Remus… ^_^). 

            Nan mais c'est quoi ce titre pourri ? Un flingue, s'il vous plaît…

**_Petit Sevy deviendra grand._**

__

_Chapitre II_ : Un nouveau professeur… nouveau baby-sitter… et un nouvel amour.

_Oùske y'a de l'orage et c'est tant mieux._

CRACKABANG !

Harry se retourna dans son lit. Foutu tonnerre ! Il allait réveiller le petit.

Au début de la semaine prochaine… Ca ne lui laissait que trois jours. Trois jours avec cet adorable bébé aux grands yeux noirs déjà ironiques. Et trois jours avec Dra… avec Malefoy.

- OUIIIIINNNNN !!!!!

Et voilà.

Le brun se leva avec un grognement et se dirigea vers le couffin où Snape hurlait de toute la force de ses petits poumons, obtenant approximativement le bruit d'une corne de brume. *Normal par ce temps* Harry se pencha et le saisit doucement.

- Chut, c'est rien, murmura-t-il.

Résultat : néant.

L'idée lui traversa l'esprit que le mioche se foutait de sa gueule, puis, résigné, il se reglissa dans son lit en le serrant contre lui. Petit à petit, Sevy se calma et finalement se rendormit, blotti contre sa poitrine.

CRACKADABANG !

Harry sentit un corps chaud – un de plus – se glisser contre lui et ne put retenir un glapissement de surprise.

- Tais-toi, Potter, on dirait une pucelle effarouchée ! C'est moi…

- Malefoy ?! Kétufoulà ?

- Je… C'est bête…

- Koi ?

Le corps se resserra contre lui et un souffle chaud lui effleura l'oreille.

- J'ai peur du tonnerre…

Harry l'entendit à peine, fortement préoccupé par le fait que son pire ennemi dormait vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un large – trèèèèèèès large, trop large dans le genre de ceux qu'il faut rattraper constamment pour pas qu'ils ne vous tombent sur les hanches… – short en jeans, que lui-même ne portait qu'une paire de boxers, et que sa température interne avait mystérieusement grimpé d'une bonne dizaine de degrés…

*Je n'avait pas notion d'une telle thermorégulation chez le corps humain…* pensa-t-il distraitement en essayant de se dégager.

En vain.

- Bouge pas, Potter, tu vas réveiller le bébé.

CRACKABANG !

Avec un petit sursaut, le blond cacha sa tête dans le cou de son ami, effleurant comme par hasard son épaule de ses lèvres… Harry retint un petit gémissement. Nan, nan, nan, Harry, c'est Malefoy, MALEFOY, le type que tu déteste le plus au monde, tu te souviens ? Alors fais disparaître ces idées qui te trottent dans la tête et vire-le de ton lit ! Drago… dans mon lit…

- Tu sens bon, Potter…

Harry demeura pétrifié en sentant les lèvres de Drago glisser sensuellement sur son cou. Avant qu'il n'ait eu le temps de réagir, des mains avaient entreprit de caresser son ventre plat et musclé, insistant langoureusement, tout à fait excitantes.

- Potter…

Sa langue lui caressa l'oreille, ses doigts effleurèrent ses hanches…

- Drago…

- J'ai envie de toi, Potter…

La voix rauque lui mit le feu aux reins.

Malefoy se redressa vivement, prit avec délicatesse le bébé niché sur la poitrine de sa proie, et retourna l'installer dans son berceau. Il revint ensuite près du brun, qui n'avait pas bougé, et s'allongea carrément sur lui, ses yeux gris brillants dans le noir. Harry déglutit.

- Drago, tu pourrais m'expliquer ce que tu…

L'adolescent se pencha et l'embrassa avec fougue. *Tant pis, pensa Harry, depuis le temps que j'en rêve…* Il lui retourna son baiser, enivré par les lèvres exigeantes qui s'imposaient aux siennes. Les lèvres de Drago… sa peau, douce, brûlante… ses mains qui parcouraient son corps, caressaient son dos, son ventre, descendaient plus bas…

- Drago…

- Ne t'inquiètes pas, laisse-moi faire…

- Oui…

Malefoy eut un petit sourire et entreprit d'explorer l'intérieur du boxer de son vieil ennemi quand…

- OUIIIIIINNN !!!

Harry se redressa d'un bond pendant que Drago en tombait du lit. S'en suivit une impressionnante bordée de jurons de la part du blond, qui se précipita vers le petit ange avec la ferme intention de le balancer par la fenêtre. Mais à peine l'eut-il soulevé du berceau que le bébé se tut et le regarda en gazouillant, lui tendant ses petits bras. Harry, ayant un peu recouvré ses esprits, éclata de rire.

- Il… Il est jaloux !

- Ouais et ben tant pis pour lui ! répliqua le Serpentard de mauvaise humeur. C'est pas lui qui m'intéresse, pour l'instant.

- Ah ? Et c'est qui ? murmura le brun en s'approchant de lui et en se collant contre son dos.

- Oh, je ne sais pas si tu connais… Il est à Gryffondor, brun aux yeux verts avec de ridicules lunettes rondes, et il se prend pour le centre de l'univers…

- Ca ne me dit rien, non, répondit Harry en lui mordillant l'oreille. Moi en ce moment, même si ça me donne parfois envie de me claquer, je bave sur un Serpentard blond aux yeux gris, qui se prend aussi pour le centre du monde…

- Qui cela peut-il donc bien être… murmura Malefoy en se retournant et en lui reprenant ses lèvres.

Ils échangèrent un long baiser, impatient et possessif, lèvres et langues livrant batailles sans qu'aucun ne veuille s'avouer vaincu. Ce qui ne fut pas tout à fait du goût de leur prof de Potions, écrasé entre les deux tourtereaux, qui se signala par un vagissement indigné. Harry le regarda et poussa un petit soupir.

- Finalement même petit il fait chier.

- Je peux attendre encore un peu, se résigna Malefoy. Viens, toi.

Ils s'installèrent dans le lit de Harry, Snape entre eux deux.

- Bonne nuit Drago.

- Tu parles. Bonne nuit Potter.

- Drago ?

- Mmh ?

- Pourquoi tu m'appelles toujours Potter, et jamais Harry ?

- Parce que tous tes amis t'appellent Harry. Et tu es MON Potter à moi.

Harry en resta baba. Puis sourit.

- Drago?

- Quoi ?!

- Je t'aime.

- Moi aussi, Potter.

Salut vous deux ! Bien dormi ?

Les deux nounous jetèrent un regard morne à Hermione, puis Harry déposa Snape dans sa chaise pendant que Drago s'expliquait (omettant quelques détails).

- Il a hurlé TOUTE la nuit.

- Le tonnerre ?

- Moui.

- C'est normal à son âge, déclara Goyle. Tous les bébés en ont peur.

- Y'a pas que les bébés, remarqua innocemment Harry en s'asseyant à table.

Drago recracha son café.

- Hey, Drago, ça va pas ?

- 'suis brûlé…

- C'est ça de boire trop vite, le gourmanda Harry pendant que les autres riaient et que Hermione jetait un coup d'œil surpris à son propre café, tout à fait buvable. Fait attention la prochaine fois…

Le blond, le nez plongé dans sa tasse, lui marmonna un vague ''tumelepaierasPotter''. Harry resta impassible, mais sa main se glissa discrètement jusqu'à une certaine partie de l'anatomie du Serpentard, celle qui sert pour s'asseoir…

BLING !

- Merde, Malefoy, t'es vraiment pas doué ce matin ! D'abord tu t'étrangles, ensuite tu lâches ta tasse !

- Ne l'engueule pas, Ron, fit gentiment Harry. Ca doit être la fatigue.

Se vengeant bassement, Drago lui balança sous la table un bon coup de pied dans le tibia puis, l'abandonnant à son triste sort, prit Sevy dans ses bras et sortit dignement, sous le regard étonné des autres.

DRIIING !

- Vous pouvez sortir.

 Drago rangea vivement ses affaires, arracha Snape de sa chaise, empoigna Harry par le col et se précipita sur Ron pour lui balancer le bébé dans les bras.

- Weasley ! Harry et moi on a à faire tu peux t'occuper du mioche merci !

Et il traîna le brun vers la sortie.

Harry sourit, amusé. Après tout il n'était pas vraiment contre… surtout après deux heures d'Histoire de la Magie passées à échanger des regards enflammés par-dessus la tête de leur cher prof de Potions. Une chance qu'ils soient au dernier rang. Merci Snape.

Drago s'arrêta enfin, jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui, puis plaqua son ami contre le mur d'une main ferme et se jeta sur lui. Au bout de quelques minutes, ils se séparèrent, complètement hors d'haleine.

- Drago ?

- Mmh… ?

- On ne va peut-être pas faire ça dans le couloir ?

- Mmh… non. En tous cas, pas la première fois.

- Drago !

- Chut, je réfléchis.

Le visage du blond s'illumina.

- Et si on allait dans le bureau de Snape ! On peut être sûr qu'on sera tranquille !

Harry pouffa.

- Je ne pourrai plus jamais le regarder sans éclater de rire !

- Un peu gênant, certes. Surtout qu'il ne t'a déjà pas trop à la bonne…

- Magnifique euphémisme.

Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, se contentant de se dévisager avec bonheur.

- Tu sais Potter… Je disais ça mais si tu ne veux pas tout de suite…

- Parce que cette nuit j'avais l'air réticent ? Je serais content que tu m'apprennes.

- Tu n'as jamais… ?

Harry devint rouge comme un coquelicot. Adorable.

- Non.

- Oh…

- Mais faut bien commencer, hein ?

- Tu as parfaitement raison. A la casserole, le Potter !

Le blond se jeta sur lui, ils s'empêtrèrent dans leurs capes et tombèrent par terre, riant comme des malades.

- Messieurs Malefoy et Potter !

Le professeur MacGonnagal surgit d'un couloir et les trouva à trois mètres l'un de l'autre, sifflotant distraitement. Leur crédibilité se retrouvait cependant légèrement atténuée par les cheveux en bataille de Drago et le col ouvert de Harry. Néanmoins elle ne sembla pas s'en rendre compte.

- Ah, vous voilà enfin ! Où est le Pr Snape ?

- On l'a laissé à Ron et Hermione, répondit Harry.

- Hum… Je comprends que votre ''charge'' puisse un peu vous peser. Mais ne vous inquiétez pas, ajouta-t-elle avant qu'ils n'aient eu le temps de protester, j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : le nouveau professeur de Potions est arrivé, et c'est lui qui se chargera du Pr Snape à présent.

- Oh non… souffla Drago.

- Potter, suivez-moi, le Pr Dumbledore veut vous voir. Oh ! Bien sûr, vous regagnerez vos dortoirs respectifs dès ce soir. Allons-y.

Harry la suivit, abandonnant un Malefoy en train d'essayer de détruire le mur à coup de tête en marmonnant quelque chose comme ''merdej'yétaispresquecommentjevaisfairemaintenant ?''. Il était intrigué. Qui avait bien pu être assez fou pour accepter de s'occuper de Snape ?

Toujours à la suite de son professeur, il monta l'étroit escalier qui menait aux appartements de Dumbledore. Lorsque enfin, hors d'haleine, il franchit le seuil du bureau, ce fut pour se retrouver nez à nez avec… son parrain.

- Sirius ! s'écria-t-il en se jetant à son cou.

- Salut Harry. Heureux de te revoir !

- Mais… Comment…

- Harry, laisse-moi te présenter le Pr Black.

Dumbledore souriait malicieusement à l'adolescent qui le regardait avec stupéfaction.

- Quoi ? C'est… c'est toi qui remplace Snape ?

- Et oui ! Le Pr Dumbledore m'a contacté en m'expliquant que Snape avait un empêchement, et que le poste était libre. Et comme je n'arrive pas facilement à trouver de travail depuis que j'ai été libéré, tu pense bien que…

- UN EMPECHEMENT ?!

Harry se tourna vers le vieux sorcier.

- Vous ne lui avez pas dit… ?

- Hum, pas tout en détail…

Harry sourit.

- Il n'est pas averti de sa… double fonction ?

- Mais de quoi vous parlez ?

- Pas tout à fait non plus…

Un ange passa dans la pièce. Sirius regardait tour à tour son filleul et Dumbledore, d'un air vaguement interrogateur, voir même inquiet. Puis…

- BWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!! MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

Harry, effondré aux pieds de son parrain, se tordait de joie, tandis que Dumbledore lui-même ne pouvait retenir un petit gloussement. Sirius les fixa avec effarement, se demandant visiblement dans quel asile de fou il avait bien pu tomber.

- MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH – argh, cof cof !

- C'est malin. Pourrais-je espérer obtenir quelques explications?

- Mais bien sûr, Sirius, répondit gentiment Dumbledore.

- Gniark gniark gniark !

Poudlard respirait le calme et la tranquillité.

Dans la Grande Salle, Hermione et Ron tentaient tant bien que mal de faire avaler ses choux de Bruxelles à leur prof de Potions, sous l'œil amusé de Crabbe et Goyle, et celui un peu craintif de Neville. Drago arpentait les couloirs en cherchant un moyen de se retrouver seul avec Harry au moins un quart d'heure, nan, une demi-heure, sans être dérangés. Les Loups-garous gazouillaient dans la forêt, Hagrid câlinait quelques monstres…

Poudlard respirait donc le calme et la tranquillité…

…

…

…

…

Très tranquille, vraiment.

…

…

…

KOOOOOOOAAAAAAAAAAA ??????!!!!!!!!

Sevy en avala tout rond ses choux de Bruxelles.

- C'EST HORS DE QUESTION !!! JE REFUSE DE M'OCCUPER DE SNAPE !!!!

- Voyons, Sirius, ne faites pas l'enfant…

- MOI JE FAIS L'ENFANT ? VOUS VOUS RENDEZ COMPTE DE CE QUE VOUS ME DEMANDEZ ? DE M'OCCUPER DU TYPE QUE JE DETESTE LE PLUS SUR CETTE MAUDITE PLANETE !! EN PLUS C'EST UN BEBE ! BEN NON, VRAIMENT, NON MERCI !!!

- Sirius… l'interrompit Harry.

- KOA?!

- Tu devrais le voir, avant...

- ET POURQUOI FAIRE ? SNAPE EST ET RESTERA SNAPE ! NAN MAIS ET PUIS QUOI ENCORE ?

- Sirius…

- HORS DE QUESTION ! JAMAIS ! NEVER ! NON, NON, ET NON !!!!!!

Harry sentit la moutarde lui monter au nez. Il saisit fermement sa baguette.

- Vous permettez, Pr Dumbledore ?

- Je t'en prie…

- IMMOBILITUS CORPUS !

Sirius se raidit brusquement, emprisonné.

- Qu'est-ce que tu fous ?!

- Tu te tais et tu me suis.

Harry descendit vivement l'escalier et s'engagea dans les dédales du château, remorquant un Sirius vociférant. Ils ramassa au passage Malefoy assez surpris de rencontrer Black dans ces circonstances, mais mort de rire dès que Harry lui eut tout raconté – ce qui n'améliora pas l'humeur de son parrain. Ils débouchèrent enfin dans la Grande Salle.

Harry se précipita, arracha Snape de sa chaise sous le regard effaré des baby-sitters, et le colla dans les bras de l'Animagus.

- Que… ?

- TIENS, LE VOILA, SNAPE !!!

Sirius fixa avec incompréhension le petit bout de chou qui le dévisageait sérieusement de ses grands yeux noirs. Ca, Snape ? Naaaaaan… Il se sentit fondre malgré lui quand le bébé, gazouillant, commença à jouer avec les cordons de sa cape. Adorable… J'adore les bébés et il est a-do-ra-ble…

- Alors ?

Sirius leva les yeux sur son filleul qui le regardait en souriant légèrement, entouré de curieux.

- Alors ? répéta-t-il.

Le nouveau professeur grommela.

- … d'accord…

- J'ai pas entendu-euh ! chantonna Harry. Vous avez entendu vous autres ?

- D'ACCORD ! Je reste…

Toute la Salle, légèrement oubliée, éclata en applaudissements pour saluer la chute de l'histoire.

Et comme cadeau de bienvenue, Sevy lui colla gentiment ses doigts tout poisseux de crème au chocolat dans les cheveux.

- Bon courage, lui souhaita Harry.

- Bordel de merde, qu'est-ce qui m'a prit d'accepter ?

Sirius soupira pour la 79ème fois de la soirée : il savait très bien pourquoi. Le fait d'avoir été innocenté n'arrangeait rien, et tout le monde le fuyait toujours la peste. S'il voulait se réinsérer et plus prosaïquement manger à sa faim, il ne pouvait rejeter le… charmant travail que lui proposait Dumbledore.

- Aglouzribladou…

- Ca te fait rire, toi ?

- Glibiiiiiiiii !

C'est bien la première fois qu'il voyait Snape SOURIRE, et non pas afficher quelque rictus sadique. Enfin vu les circonstances, ça ne comptait peut-être pas… Il était quand même sacrement mignon. Snape mignon. Sirius ricana. La vie valait parfois la peine d'être vécue…

- Je me demande si je vais vraiment chercher une potion pour te guérir, mon p'tit Sev'. Finalement si, quand même. J'ai pas envie de me taper toute ton éducation.

Les jours s'écoulèrent…

Les élèves, après s'être enfui en hurlant de leur premier cours de Potions en apprenant qui était leur nouveau prof, s'y firent finalement plutôt bien, et bientôt, encouragés par son humour et son entrain, le cours devint un joyeux divertissement, évènement extraordinaire qui ne s'était pas produit depuis une bonne quinzaine d'années. En fait depuis que Snape tenait le poste. Quant au-dit Snape… Il participait toujours, refusant de se séparer de son nouveau baby-sitter, semant la pagaille parmi les chaudrons et ''déjà'' rempli d'un intérêt spectaculaire pour tout ce qui bouillonnait, fumait ou explosait. Sirius trimballait le gosse avec bonne humeur, en fait un peu flatté de se voir donner la préférence parmi tous ses collègues. Snape était un peu devenu la mascotte de l'Ecole, et l'Animagus son surveillant attitré.

Harry et Drago cherchaient toujours un coin où se retrouver seuls, sans succès.

Quatre semaines passèrent ainsi.

CRAKABANG !

- OUIINNNNN !

Sirius se leva en maugréant.

- Encore ce fichu tonnerre… Viens là, toi.

- Bouiiinnnn…

- C'est fini, c'est fini… l'est parti le méchant bruit… Mon Dieu je suis en train de bercer Snape… J'en revient toujours pas…

- Areeeuuuuuh ?

- Mais oui, t'es mignon. Allez viens, on va faire dodo ensemble… Berk, tu sens pas très bon.

Sirius lui ôta rapidement sa couche et lui nettoya les fesses, puis renonça à lui en mettre une propre après que Sevy lui eu arraché la moitié des cheveux et mordu trois fois le poignet, et se glissa entre les draps frais, le serrant contre sa poitrine.

Le Soleil se leva, resplendissant et radieux après la tempête de la nuit. On était dimanche matin.

Snape s'éveilla doucement, le crâne traversé par une colonie de nain s'amusant à creuser dans son petit cerveau. Bordel de merde ! Qu'avait-il bien pu faire la veille pour attraper ce putain de mal de crâne ?! Impossible de s'en souvenir…

Il soupira, le nez dans l'oreiller, et bascula sur le dos. Ou plutôt tenta de basculer, mais n'y parvint pas, retenu par un corps tiède pressé contre le sien.

Il mit quelques instants à enregistrer l'information. Il était au lit. Nu. Avec… un homme, constata-il après un coup d'œil. Nu aussi, semblait-il. Et cet homme, qui plus est, était Sirius Black.

Bien.

- HYYYYAAAAAAARRRRRRRGGGGGGGGHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!

Ce fut heureusement Dumbledore, passant quelques couloirs plus loin, qui entendit le premier le hurlement inhumain qui jaillit des appartements de Sirius. Bientôt suivi d'un Snape écarlate, se drapant tant bien que mal dans un drap et poursuivi par un Sirius en caleçon (et non pas tout nu), moitié mort de rire moitié mort de honte, tentant de s'expliquer.

- Tiens, bonjour Severus, bonjour Sirius ! Comment allez-vous de si bon matin ?

- MONSIEUR LE DIRECTEUR !!!!

- … Severus, laisse-moi t'expliquer…

- J'EXIGE UNE EXPLICATION !!

- Ma foi, c'est ce que semble vous proposer Sirius depuis un bon moment, non ?

- NE ME PARLEZ PAS DE LUI !!!! QU'EST-CE QU'IL FAIT LA, D'ABORD ?!

- Dans votre lit ? Et bien…

Snape passa du rouge au violet et sa voix augmenta d'une bonne petite centaine de décibels, pendant que Sirius essayait tant bien que mal de garder son sérieux devant le spectacle de son vieil ennemi au milieu du couloir, emballé dans un drap, s'étouffant de rage.

- JE PARLE DE SA PRESENCE A POUDLARD !!!!

- Il vous remplace depuis cinq bonnes semaines.

Snape en resta la bouche ouverte.

- Pardon ?

- Ecoutez Severus, c'est une longue histoire. Je vous propose d'aller d'abord vous changer – ainsi que Sirius – puis venez me retrouver dans mon bureau. Allez !

Snape réalisa que les circonstances actuelles n'étaient pas vraiment en sa faveur – et qu'accessoirement les élèves commençaient à s'attrouper au bout du couloir. Blême de rage, il se précipita vers ses appartements.

Suivi par Sirius.

- Qu'est-ce que tu me veux ? siffla l'ancien Maître des Potions d'une voix glaciale, à laquelle son remplaçant répondit d'un regard noir.

- MES affaires sont AUSSI à l'intérieur. Et t'as intérêt à me faire entrer parce que sinon…

- Sinon ? demanda Snape d'un ton méprisant.

- Mon pauvre Severus… Tu ne PEUX pas imaginer ce qu'on t'a fait ces dernières semaines…

Snape pâlit. Il ne se rappelait vraiment pas. Et ce crétin de Black n'avait pas l'air de plaisanter. 

- Entre, grommela-t-il.

VLAAAASSHHHH !!!! (courant d'air)

- B***** de p***** de m**** ! jura Snape en replaçant son drap.

Sirius fit semblant de regarder ailleurs, amusé. * Il a de jolies fesses !* Snape lui jeta ses affaires dans les bras, puis partit fouiller dans son armoire, marmonnant un vague ''Vire de ma chambre !''. L'Animagus soupira et partit se changer dans la salle de bain.

Remontant quelques minutes plus tard, légèrement plus présentable, il tomba sur un Snape à nouveau vêtu de noir, un peu perplexe devant un tas de grenouillères.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est que ça ? demanda l'homme, oubliant sa hargne quelques instants.

Sirius sourit. Ooooh que oui il sourit.

- Mais… tes habits de ces derniers jours, cher ami.

Snape cligna des yeux, le fixant d'un air un peu… affolé.

- Tu les portais très bien, continua son vieil ennemi impitoyablement, surtout le body bleu ciel, là…

- Le…

- Oui oui, celui avec les dragons à nœuds papillons. T'étais tout choupinou !

Le terrifiant Maître des Potions, ancien MangeMort, manqua s'étrangler. Sirius lui tapa avec sollicitude dans le dos, un peu honteux d'en avoir tant rajouté. Le pauvre quand même… l'aurait pas aimé se retrouver à sa place.

- Tu veux dire que… ?

- Ben oui. Depuis un bon mois, tes élèves t'appelaient bébé Sevy.

Snape se renfrogna.

- Ouais, ben ça va vite cesser, crois-moi. Bébé Sevy… Pfffff…

L'Animagus pouffa devant son air indigné.

- Et à part ça ? demanda l'ancien bébé en se laissant tomber sur son lit.

- Et bien… tu as vomi à peu près sur tous les professeurs, y compris Dumbledore, sauf moi, une bonne moitié des filles de l'école ont eu le privilège de te changer tes couches…

- Stop, c'est bon, merci.

- … d'ailleurs ta tache de naissance sur les fesses a été trouvée charmante, sinon les gens de Pré-au-lard ont commencé à se demander de qui tu pouvais bien être le fils illégitime, Fudge s'en est roulé par terre de rire en l'apprenant…

- C'est bon, Sirius…

- … et tu es devenu la mascotte de l'école.

Snape se cacha le visage dans les mains, rouge de honte, devant un Sirius hésitant entre se mettre à rire ou le plaindre : d'un côté, la situation était tellement comique – Snape, **_Snape_** dans cet état ! – de l'autre… ben ça devait quand même foutre un sacré choc.

- Severus ?

- …

- Tu sais… tu n'y es pour rien… c'est arrivé et c'est tout. Les gens ne vont pas se moquer de toi pour ça…

L'homme releva la tête.

- Sirius. Qu'est-ce que tu ferais si je t'annonçais que tu as passé les deux derniers mois à vomir sur Dumbledore, en body à dragons à nœuds papillons ?

- Beuh… excuse-moi, j'y ai peut-être été un peu fort… Mais moi, j'ai bien le droit de me foutre un peu de ta gueule, non ?

Snape eut un sourire un peu amer, mais quand même un sourire – qui rappela instantanément à Sirius le bébé qu'il avait gardé ces quatre dernières semaines.

- On va dire ça… Enfin, on verra bien.

Il y eut un silence.

- ET D'ABORD QUI T'A PERMIS DE SQUATTER MA CHAMBRE ?!!

- HEIN ? ET TU VOULAIS QUE JE LOGE OU, MOI ? DANS UN PLACARD ?!

- NAN, T'AS RAISON ! TU AURAIS PLUS ETE A TA PLACE DANS UNE POUBELLE !!!

- DANS CE CAS JE T'AURAIG GARDE LA PLUS CRADE ! C'EST **_MOI_** QUI ME SUIS OCCUPE DE TOI CES QUATRE DERNIERES SEMAINES !!!

Snape fronça les sourcils.

- Et la première ?

- Pardon ?

- La première semaine. Tu as dit que cela faisait un bon mois.

- Ho. Harry et Malefoy.

- Potter?

- Vi.

- Je vais écrire ma lettre de démission.

- Mais nan va… Allez, Dumbledore nous attend.

A suivre…


	3. Anniversaire

Titre : Petit Sevy deviendra grand, chapitre III.

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : Harry Potter I, II, III et IV.

Genre : C'est la fin. Gniark. Pas de lemon… (sauf réclamations indignées, et encore).

**_Petit Sevy deviendra grand._**

__

_Chapitre III_ : Bon anniversaire, Severus.

_Oùske Harry et Drago trouvent (enfin) une chambre, et oùske on parle de tarte aux pommes et aux cerises…(de clafoutis, plus précisément)._

            Snape avançait à grands pas le long du couloir, suivit par un Sirius pensif. Bon, il avait bien rigolé, mais… et maintenant ? Dumbledore n'allait plus avoir besoin de lui il n'avait plus de raison de rester à Poudlard. Dommage… Pour une fois qu'il était vraiment _chez lui _quelque part, et que les gens ne s'enfuyaient plus en le voyant… Ses élèves allaient lui manquer. Et puis aussi…

            - Qu'est-ce que tu as encore à me fixer avec cette tronche d'enterrement ? ronchonna Snape.

            - Oh, ta gueule. Tu n'es pas spécialement agréable à regarder, tu sais, répondit l'Animagus avec mauvaise humeur.

            - Parce que tu te crois intéressant, peut-être ? Sale clebs…

            - C'est pas moi le chien-chien à Voldemort…

            - Quand on est assez con pour se laisser enfermer à Azkaban pendant 12 ans alors qu'on est innocent, on ne la ramène pas.

            - Je regrette un peu Azkaban, les Détraqueurs étaient quand même plus sympas que toi.

            - Débile.

            - Sadique.

            - Lèche-cul.

            - Lâche.

            - !!!!!!!!!!!

            Dumbledore accourut pour les séparer, un soupir aux lèvres, tandis que Drago et Harry tentaient de se remettre de la vue de leurs deux professeurs de Potions, hommes respectables d'une quarantaine d'années, dont l'un vous ratatinait d'un coup d'œil et l'autre avait été accusé du meurtre d'une bonne dizaine de personnes, en train de se bagarrer comme des chiffonniers.

            - Mais enfin, quel âge avez-vous ?

            Snape eut un reniflement et Sirius un haussement d'épaules. Le vieux sorcier contint discrètement un sourire amusé, puis les invita à le suivre dans ses appartements.

            - … et Sirius a donc recherché une potion pour vous sortir de là, sans que vous n'en ayez finalement besoin, conclut Dumbledore.

            Le silence s'installa dans le bureau. Puis, avec une grimace, Snape se tourna vers ses trois… baby-sitters.

            - Et bien je suppose que je dois vous remercier.

            - Bonne idée, tu devrais même te mettre à genoux tiens… lança Sirius avant de recevoir un magistral coup de poing.

            Ouch ! Harry serra les dents. Il l'avait quand même bien mérité… Okay, Snape n'était pas sympa, mais bon… Bizarrement, son parrain ne répondit même pas.

            - Sirius, dit doucement Dumbledore, je comprends que vous soyez un peu tendu…

            Le déclic se fit dans la tête des deux adolescents et de l'homme en noir : maintenant que Snape était de retour – enfin façon de parler – l'Animagus allait devoir partir. Et pour aller où ?

            - … mais j'ai une bonne nouvelle pour vous : le Pr Padbol vient d'avoir un accident, et le poste de DCFM est libre.

            Sirius releva la tête avec une lueur d'espoir.

            - Nous avons deux solutions, continua le sorcier. Soit vous reprenez ce poste, soit vous gardez celui de Pr. de Potions et le Pr. Snape se charge de la DCFM. La décision vous appartient.

            Un balai passe en ronronnant dans la pièce.

            Snape se prit soudain d'un intérêt prodigieux pour le paysage derrière la fenêtre, pendant que Sirius restait bêtement la bouche ouverte. Harry et Drago se regardèrent : Snape en prof de DCFM ?

            Puis l'ancien prisonnier reprit ses esprits, jeta un coup d'œil à son ''collègue'' et sourit.

            - Je pense que je vais rester aux Potions, professeur, dit-il tranquillement. La DCFM ne me tente pas trop…

            C'était un énorme mensonge : Sirius adorait les emmerdes et la bagarre, et ne supportait que modérément les Potions. Alors pourquoi… ?

            - Très bien, approuva Dumbledore d'un air satisfait. Dans ce cas, je crois que nous avons réglé le problème. Je vous souhaite un bon dimanche… enfin ce qu'il en reste.

            Tous les quatre le saluèrent puis quittèrent le bureau. Une fois dans le couloir, Harry, curieux, s'apprêtait à interroger son parrain, mais Snape avait déjà empoigné celui-ci par le col et entraîné à part avant même qu'il n'ouvre la bouche. Harry et Drago échangèrent un coup d'œil puis les suivirent discrètement.

            - Maintenant, je veux des explications, exigea Snape, quand il l'eut traîné sur quelques kilomètres de couloirs. Cela a toujours été ton rêve de devenir prof de DCFM. Alors pourquoi ?

            Sirius eut un sourire et pencha la tête sur le côté.

            - Mais ç'a toujours aussi été TON rêve, Sev'. Et… bof… j'ai pas été très sympa avec toi ces derniers temps. Disons que c'est pour m'excuser ?

            Comme Snape le fixait d'un de totale mais alors totale incompréhension, il haussa les épaules.

            - Te casse pas la caboche, allez. Je me suis vraiment bien fendu la gueule à m'occuper de toi, je te dois bien ça. Tu ne peux pas imaginer la réputation que tu as maintenant, termina-t-il en ricanant.

            Snape perdit aussitôt son regard surpris.

            - Espèce de…

            - Oui, oui, je sais, moi aussi je t'aime… Enfin façon de parler. Tu me dois une faveur, comme ça.

            - JE NE TE DOIS RIEN DU TOUT !!!!

            - T'énerve pas, vas, fit Sirius en lui tapotant la joue.

            Snape écarta sa main, l'air furieux, et ils restèrent un moment à se fixer férocement, le regard bleu étincelant refusant de se baisser devant le regard noir glacial. La situation durait et devenait un tant soit peu ridicule, quand ils furent sauvés in extremis par les pouffements de rire de deux septièmes années cachés derrière l'angle du mur – on se demande qui.

            - Et qu'y a-t-il de si drôle, Potter ?

            - Malefoy rigole aussi, Sev'…

            - Ta gueule. Alors ?

            Snape était furax.

            - MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!

            Il fallait dire qu'il n'avait pas vraiment l'habitude de déclencher des hurlements de rire sur son passage.

            - GYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHahahahahahaaaaaaaarggggggvamourirmoa…

            Donc il était très très furax.

            - POTTER ET MALEFOY !

            Les deux adolescents se calmèrent quelque peu et levèrent quatre yeux innocents vers leur professeur.

            - Nous testions une nouvelle potion d'hilarité, Monsieur.

            - DU VENT !

            - Si-si, on vous assure… Hein Pr Black ?

            Sirius fronça les sourcils, puis hocha candidement la tête à l'adresse de Snape qui se tournait vers lui d'un air soupçonneux.

            - On a travaillé ça la semaine dernière, confirma-t-il.

            L'homme eut un reniflement.

            - Et bien, dans ce cas peut-être que les couloirs de l'Ecole ne sont pas spécialement l'endroit rêvé pour tester vos expériences ! Retournez dans vos dortoirs !

            Drago et Harry s'éloignèrent en ronchonnant.

            - C'est exact, cette histoire de potion d'hilarité ?

            - Bien sûr que non. Mais Harry est mon filleul à moi.

            - Je me disais bien… Tes possibilités intellectuelles n'atteignent pas le niveau d'une potion comme celle-ci, de toutes façons. Qu'est-ce que tu as fais à ces deux-là pendant cinq semaines ?

            - Mmh ? Rien, ils étaient déjà comme ça quand je suis arrivé.

            - Malefoy et Potter **_amis_** ? Quelle abomination…

            - Pourquoi… ? Ah, j'oubliais, Môssieur Snape a un énorme préjugé vis-à-vis de Harry Potter…

            - Ferme-la, Black, tu ne peux pas savoir comme tu es pénible… Et dépêche-toi de virer tes affaires de ma chambre que j'aimerais bien récupérer.

            - Tu as du désinfectant ? Nan passk'après cinq semaines dans tes placards, mes fringues vont vraiment en avoir besoin. Au fait tu m'aides ?

            - Tu peux crever.

            - Je t'aime, Sev'.

            - Mais faites-le taire quelqu'un…

            Quelques semaines s'écoulèrent.

            Harry et Drago continuaient à s'escrimer à trouver un coin tranquille (vont-ils y arriver ? mystère, mystère…). Ron, Hermione, Neville, Crabbe et Goyle avaient enfin fini par se douter de quelque chose, et l'avaient accepté avec philosophie.

            Sirius continuait à s'occuper des Potions, mais la présence du petit Sevy manquait à tous. Lequel petit Sevy se révélait étonnement un professeur de DCFM peut-être peu tendre, mais des plus intéressants. Les élèves en venaient même à attendre ses cours avec curiosité.

            Il fallait dire que Snape leur était de plus en plus sympathique, bien entendu indépendamment de sa volonté. En fait, tout Poudlard était mort de rire lors de ses disputes avec Sirius, et leurs échanges d'insultes étaient devenus la principale attraction de l'Ecole. Ils s'évitaient comme la peste, mais se retrouvaient bien forcés de se supporter aux réunions ou à table. Autrement les élèves, voire les professeurs, se débrouillaient joyeusement pour les faire tomber l'un sur l'autre…

            Ce jour-là, s'étant retrouvés côte à côte pour le dîner, ils avaient pour on ne sait quelle raison entamé une gigantesque bataille de purée, s'aidant bien entendu de la magie. La bouffe volait par plats entiers, s'écrasant contre les murs, aspergeant leurs pauvres collègues planqués sous la table, sous les yeux tétanisés des élèves. Se retrouvant à court de munitions, ils allaient, les yeux étincelants, entamer le fromage blanc quand Dumbledore fit irruption dans la Salle et leur passa la plus belle engueulade de leur vie.

- NAN MAIS FRANCHEMENT !!!! QUEL AGE AVEZ-VOUS ????

            - …

            - VOUS PENSEZ REELEMENT VOUS COMPORTER COMME DES PROFESSEURS **_ADULTES_** ???? Vous seriez des élèves, je ne dis pas, mais bon… Gâcher de la si bonne purée…

            Sirius gloussa et les lèvres de Severus s'incurvèrent.

            - Pour le coup vous me ferez une retenue.

            - Pa… Pardon ??!!

            Les deux professeurs, sidérés, venaient de bafouiller en même temps. C'en fut trop pour le reste de la Salle : les élèves hurlaient de rire, se tenant le ventre, tandis que les professeurs s'étranglaient dans leurs serviettes et que les fantômes prenaient une belle teinte argentée qui se serait sans doute approchée du pourpre impérial s'ils avaient été un peu plus vivants.

            - Mais M. le Directeur… tenta Snape.

            - Vous me nettoierez cette Salle de fond en comble sans l'aide le la magie, au seau et à la serpillière, et gare à vous si je vous surprends à tricher ! Vous y passerez la nuit s'il le faut. A votre âge, apprenez à assumer vous bêtises.

            Dumbledore s'assit dignement après avoir ôté la purée de son fauteuil, et commença son repas.

            - Quelle école de fous, remarqua Harry en se servant du fromage blanc.

            Ron émergea de sous la table.

            - Je suis bien content d'y être !

            Sirius pénétra dans la Grande Salle où l'attendait déjà Severus.

            - T'es en retard, lui jeta celui-ci sans le regarder.

            - Oh, la ferme, bougonna l'Animagus.

            - Tiens.

            Severus lui tendit un seau, une serpillière et un balai.

            - Les elfes ont mis un grand baquet d'eau dans le coin là-bas.

            Le terrible Maître des Potions fit le grimace.

            - Et en plus elle est froide.

            Sirius ne put retenir un sourire et lui jeta un coup d'œil. Ce fut à peu près à ce moment que son cerveau s'arrêta inexplicablement, avant de repartir quelques secondes plus tard comme si de rien n'était. C'était après tout la première fois qu'il voyait Sev' vêtu d'une chemise et d'un jean, noirs, certes, mais bon c'était quand même autre chose que ses sempiternelles robes noires…

            *  O_O ….. *_* ….. reprends-toi, Siry, après tout toi aussi tu ne portes qu'un T-shirt et un jean, alors quoi ? *

            Ben quand même…

            - T'attends qu'il neige ? lui demanda aimablement son collègue.

            Le nouveau professeur de DCFM promena à son tour un regard examinateur sur sa tenue. Sirius se sentit rougir comme il n'avait jamais rougi et se donna mentalement quelques petites centaines de paires de baffes.

            - Quoi ? demanda-t-il acidement.

            - Rien du tout. Bon, j'attaque de ce côté-là.

            Ils s'attelèrent à leur tâche dans un silence religieux. L'air n'était troublé que par le bruit des serpillières essorées.

            - C'est de ta faute, tout ça, lâcha Severus.

            - C'est toi qui m'as balancé de la purée.

            - C'est toi qui m'as provoqué, comme depuis trois semaines.

            Sirius ne répondit pas. C'était vrai que c'était lui qui venait l'emmerder à chaque fois. Alors qu'il aurait pu se contenter de l'ignorer. Mais c'était plus fort que lui, il FALLAIT qu'il l'asticote. Il ne supportait pas de le voir impassible.

            Sirius tordit férocement sa serpillière en se demandant pourquoi. Il en vint rapidement à la conclusion qu'il avait besoin que Severus lui parle. Mais pour la seconde fois, pourquoi ? Parce que Severus était le dernier lien avec son passé ? James et Lily étaient morts, Peter avait trahi, Remus était loin et avait refait sa vie. Il n'y avait plus que Severus…

            * Mouais… Ca fait un peu roman à l'eau de rose, tout ça…*

            Il regarda son vieil ennemi : Severus, manches remontées, repoussait de l'avant-bras les mèches mouillées qui retombaient sur son visage fin et pensif. Les pitits neurones de Sirius claquèrent alors pour la seconde fois.

            * J'ai envie qu'il me parle…*

            Ne trouvant dans l'immédiat aucun prétexte, il lui balança son seau d'eau à la tronche.

            SPLAOSH !!!!

            - BORDEL DE PUTAIN DE MERDE !!!!!

            - Oh, désolé, il m'a échappé…

            Severus se jeta sur lui avec la claire intention de lui faire bouffer son balai, et ils engagèrent une nouvelle bagarre à grand renfort de serpillière.

            Sirius tapait avec joie à coups redoublés. Il n'avait pas vraiment eu l'occasion de s'amuser pendant ses douze années d'Azkaban. Et pour une fois que quelqu'un ne le regardait pas avec dégoût ou terreur, même si cette personne était Severus Snape…

            Minute.

            C'était justement la spécialité de Severus de le regarder avec dégoût. Mais là il… souriait ?

            Wouah.

            Snape profita de son inattention et l'empoigna par une jambe, le traînant en direction du baquet, un rictus amusé aux lèvres.

            - Elle est très froide, tu sais.

            - NAN ! Severus pas le baquet siteplé Severuuuuus naaaaaannnn !!!

            Sans répondre le Maître des Potions le saisit par la taille Sirius sentit quelques fractions de secondes les mains le soulever d'un geste, puis…

            PLAOUF !!!!

            … un froid glacé l'entoura. Il émergea toussant et crachotant Snape le regardait, amusé, accoudé au grand baquet.

            - T'es vraiment crade… Prendre ton bain dans une eau pleine de purée, berk…

            Pour toute réponse, Sirius l'empoigna brusquement par le col et, avec un peu de magie à la rescousse, le bascula dans ladite eau.

            - Parle pour toi…

            Ils tentèrent de se noyer mutuellement pendant quelques minutes, puis, une fois la moitié de l'eau expulsée du baquet, se décidèrent à sortir. Ils restèrent quelques instants côte à côte à contempler le désastre.

            - C'est pire qu'avant, fit remarquer Snape, à nouveau impassible.

            - Mmh… fit Sirius, occupé à détailler la chemise trempée de son vieil ennemi.

            - C'est encore de ta faute…

            - Ah pardon. C'est TOI qui m'as balancé dans le baquet. Mon seau m'a ECHAPPE.

            - T'es vraiment pas doué.

            Sirius haussa les épaules et sortit sa baguette. Snape hésita puis l'imita, et en deux minutes la Grande Salle fut impeccable.

            - Ca va quand même plus vite comme ça, remarqua l'Animagus. Plus qu'à… ATCHAAAAA !!! Et voilà, j'ai la crève…

            - Quelle idée de se jeter dans un baquet aussi.

            - Sev', je crois que je vais te tuer avant la fin de l'année. Au fait, pour ta gouverne, tu es plein de purée.

            - J'ai plus qu'à prendre une douche… fit machinalement l'ancien MangeMort en jetant un regard désolé à sa chemise.

            BING. Nouveau coma à répétition pour le cerveau de Sirius.

            Respirer, respirer…

            - Profite-en pour te laver les cheveux…

            Snape lui lança un regard noir.

            - J'espère que ton rhume te crèvera.

            Puis il partit à grands pas. Sirius poussa un soupir et se dirigea vers ses appartements.

            Severus balança ses vêtements au sale, puis se glissa sous la douche.

            Qu'est-ce qui lui prenait de jouer au gosse avec Sirius ? Pire que des gamins de six ans… Sans parler du niveau mental de leurs dialogues…

            Enfin c'était… reposant. Au moins quelqu'un – même Black – qui n'avait pas peur de lui. Ca changeait…

            Il était con quand même.

Une petite semaine plus tard.

            - Professeur, je peux vous parler ?

            Sirius leva un sourcil surpris : Drago Malefoy sollicitant une entrevue ? Après tout pourquoi pas…  Il avait l'air de bien s'entendre avec Harry depuis quelques temps.

            - Entre, dit-il en l'invitant d'un geste dans son bureau.

            - Merci.

            Drago s'assit un peu nerveusement dans un fauteuil, alors que l'Animagus s'installait confortablement, les pieds sur son bureau, se débouchant une bouteille de Coca.

            - Qu'est-ce que je peux faire pour toi ?

            - Et bien… il s'agit de Harry.

            Sirius se redressa, plus attentif.

            - Il a un problème ?

            - Ce n'est pas spécialement un problème… Plutôt quelque chose qu'il n'ose pas vous annoncer. Il a un peu peur de votre réaction.

            - Il a fait une connerie ?

            - Ben… pas vraiment… je dirais pas ça comme ça…

            - Une histoire avec… hem… une fille ?

            *Ben ouais il grandit mon filleul, en fait…*

            Drago devint cramoisi.

            - Beuh… y'a quelque chose comme ça… enfin nan mais si…

            - Il a pas mis une fille encein…

            - Non !

            - Ouf… Alors quoi ?

            - ………………………Harryetmoionestensemble…

            - Pardon ?

            - J'ai dis : Harry et moi on est ensemble !

            Sirius s'étouffa avec son Coca et poussa un juron abominable.

            - Désolé… dit misérablement Drago.

            - Nan nan, c'est pas toi c'est les bulles dans le nez… ça fait vachement mal… Redis-le-me-le ?

            - Harry et moi…

            - D'accord, ça va.

            Sirius resta silencieux, tentant de réfléchir raisonnablement. Harry… casé ? Harry avec un **_copain_** ? Et bé… L'idée en elle-même ne le choquait pas outre-mesure – après tout, James lui-même avait été plus ou moins louche avant de rencontrer Lily, Remus vivait avec un homme et était parfaitement heureux – mais **_Harry_** ! Son pitit filleul ! C'était un peu dur à avaler…

            - Et… depuis quand ?

            - Depuis qu'on a dû s'occuper de Snape tous les deux.

            Maudit Severus… Il n'en manquait pas une.

            - Monsieur… ça vous choque ?

            Drago le regardait, une lueur inquiète dans les yeux.

            - Disons que ça me surprend… beaucoup, pour être honnête. Je ne m'y attendais VRAIMENT pas. Mais tu as eu raison de m'en parler.

            Le blond sourit.

            - Harry va me tuer.

            - Bof, je compte sur toi pour te faire pardonner…

            - Se faire pardonner de quoi ?

            Harry venait d'entrer.

            - Et bien… hem…

            - Heu…

            - Se faire pardonner de **_quoi _**?!

            Harry se tourna vers son compagnon, ses yeux lançant des Avada Kedavra derrière ses lunettes.

            - TU LUI AS DIT ?

            - Ben…

            - Drago… menaça le brun en s'approchant doucement.

            - Glups.

            - Harry, ce serait bête de le tuer maintenant que je suis au courant.

            Le Gryffondor eut un rictus.

            - Mais je ne compte pas le tuer, parrain, juste le punir un peu… Tu nous laisses ton bureau une petite heure ?

            - **_Harry !!!!!_**

            - Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ? répondit innocemment l'adolescent en glissant une main sous le T-shirt du blondinet rouge comme une écrevisse.

            - _MON-BUREAU-N'EST-PAS-UN-LUPANAR !!!!!_

            - T'es pas sympa… Ca serait le seul endroit où on pourrait…

            - HORS DE QUESTION !!!

            - Ta chambre, alors ?

            - Nan ! et d'abord, vous devriez être en cours !

            - Bon, bon, on y va…

            Ils sortirent tranquillement, bras dessus bras dessous. Sirius soupira, puis après un instant de réflexion abandonna son Coca, se leva et se versa un verre de whisky, tentant de remettre ses idées en place. C'était son filleul, ça ? Le petit bout de chou qu'il faisait sauter sur ses genoux ? Comme quoi, douze années à Azkaban, c'est quelque chose. Quand même… Harry avec un garçon ?! L'imaginer… dur dur. Et le voir… !

            M'enfin s'il était heureux, se dit-il en laissant son verre pour attaquer la bouteille. Drago avait l'air… bien. C'était bizarre de dire ça du fils de Malefoy ( berk !), mais c'était vrai. Il avait vraiment l'air de tenir à Harry. De toutes façons il avait intérêt sinon il lui pèterait la gueule.

            Quand même… Ca doit être bien d'avoir quelqu'un qui tient à soi. Moi ch'uis tout seul depuis si longtemps, snif ! Bouinnnnnn !

            Totalement bourré, il finit par s'endormir en se faisant la réflexion qu'il aimerait bien provoquer un reflet inquiet dans les yeux de quelqu'un, comme celui qu'affichait le blond.

            Mais pas des yeux gris, plutôt des yeux noirs…

            Dodo.

            - Drago…

            - Mmh ?

            - Comment on va faire ?

            - Pour trouver… ?

            - Nan ! Pour **_eux_** !

            - Ah… Ils peuvent peut-être se débrouiller tout seuls, non ?

            - Ben on n'est pas sortis de l'auberge…

            Drago et Harry rêvassaient tranquillement, allongés sur l'herbe dans un coin du parc reculé – mais pas assez isolé à leur goût.

            - Faut faire quelque chose, continuait Harry pendant que son ami glissait distraitement une main sous son T-shirt.

            - Tu joues les marieuses, Potter ?

            - Ils sont tellement cons tous les deux… Mmh… j'aime bien quand tu m'embrasses derrière l'oreille…

            - Je sais…

            - Et puis pense que… nan pas ça… Comme ça on pourra peut-être squatter sa chambre ? Drago tu m'écoutes ? Nan pas le pantalon ! Drago je…

            - …

            - …

            - Ca va devenir urgent de trouver une chambre. Ch'uis très frustré.

            - Tu m'aides alors ?

            - D'accord. Mais pas tout de suite hein…

            - Ca ne presse pas trop.

            - J'ai trouvé-euh, lalalèèèèère…

Harry souriait largement.

            - T'as trouvé quoi ?

            - Mon plan-euh !

            Les yeux de Drago se mirent à briller.

            - Raconte !

            - Et bien j'ai découvert que…

            Le blond l'écouta attentivement, puis plissa les yeux.

            - On va pas y arriver tout seuls.

            - Je pense que certaines personnes seront plutôt délirantes de joie à l'idée de nous aider…

            - Certaines personnes comme la classe entière ?

            - Et puis les jumeaux et leurs potes… des copains de Ginny… Dumbledore peut-être…

            - Ca va être rigolo.

            - …

            - …

            MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!!!!!!!!

            BON ANNIVERSAIRE MONSIEUR !!

            Snape leva un sourcil sincèrement surpris. C'était bien la première fois de sa vie que ses élèves lui souhaitaient son anniversaire – Dieu seul savait comment ils l'avaient su. Surtout avec un sourire comme ça… Le Maître des Potions frissonna et se promit d'ouvrir l'œil.

            Il devint de plus en plus inquiet au fur et à mesure que la journée se déroulait, chacun, élève ou collègue, s'empressant de le féliciter en le croisant dans les couloirs, mais finalement, il parvint entier au dîner, où même, ô joie, Sirius n'était pas là pour l'empêcher de manger tranquillement, et descendit ensuite à ses appartements vaguement ennuyé, mais bien sûr pas à cause de Sirius, non, bien sûr que non…

            Il travailla pendant quelques heures, puis envoya tout balader, balança comme d'habitude ses affaires dans un coin, traîna sous la douche, et se prépara à aller se coucher…

            Le problème c'est qu'il y avait déjà quelqu'un dans son lit, un certain Sirius Black.

            *Mais qu'est-ce qu'il fout encore là ??!!*

            Severus hésita entre le tuer froidement ou le balancer par la fenêtre, puis son regard s'attarda malgré lui sur les mèches brunes, la bouche entrouverte, l'air paisible de l'homme.

            *Il a l'air si calme…*

            Il hésita, puis lui secoua doucement l'épaule.

            - Sirius ! Réveille-toi !

            L'Animagus cligna des yeux.

            - Severus ? Kess tu fous dans ma chambre ? demanda-t-il avec un gigantesque bâillement.

            - C'EST TOI QUI ES DANS MA CHAMBRE !!!! ET EN PLUS DANS MON LIT, SI JE PEUX TE FAIRE REMARQUER !!!!

            Sirius en jaillit d'un bond…

            - MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE FOUS LA ??!!!

            … puis se rendit compte que… et bien qu'il ne portait vraiment pas grand chose et que Severus le fixait, rouge comme une tomate. Il replongea sous les couvertures.

            - Heu… Tu me prêtes des fringues ? hasarda-t-il avec son plus charmant sourire.

            - Sirius. Comment. Es-tu. ARRIVE DANS MON LIT !!!!

            L'homme rassembla ses esprits.

            - Et bien… on faisait une petite fête avec Harry, et quelques autres… C'était chouette, on s'amusait bien, et puis… je chais pus !!!

            - TU T'ES LAISSE SAOULE PAR POTTER ??!!

            - P'têt pas saoulé… euh… il est quelle heure ?

            - ………Deux heures.

            - Ah ouaaaaaaiiiis… Bon ben j'ai pus qu'à te dire bonne nuit alors… tu me prêtes des affaires ?

            Snape eut son sourire spécial j'ai-repéré-un-élève-qui-fait-une-connerie-et-il-va-passer-un-sale-quart-d'heure-gniark-gniark-gniark et proposa doucereusement :

            - Et si je te laissais repartir comme ça ? Tu pourrais tomber sur Rusard, ça serait amusant…

            - Saleté…

            - Oui je sais. Decidement c'est une très bonne idée…

            - Dans ce cas je hurle dans les couloirs que tu as tenté d'abuser de moi ! répliqua Sirius en lui balançant un coup de polochon, dévoilant en même temps un beau torse bien musclé.

            Severus dévia le coup d'un geste énervé. Et voilà. Il recommençait. Un vrai gamin…

            - Sirius.

            - Mmh ?

            - Pourquoi est-ce que tu me charrie tout le temps ?

            Le nouveau prof de Potions ouvrit la bouche. Ferma la bouche. Sembla réfléchir quelques secondes. Puis rouvrit la bouche. Ferma la bouche. Et eut à nouveau un charmant sourire.

            - Je sais pas !

            - TU PEUX ESSAYER D'ETRE SERIEUX TRENTE SECONDES ??!!!

            - C'est que je suis encore un peu bourré, là…

            - Sirius, franchement…

            L'homme releva la tête pour débiter une autre connerie – tout plutôt que d'avouer à Sev' qu'il le troublait – et rencontra ses yeux, noirs, noirs !, à trente centimètres des siens. Aargghh retenez-moi je vais me jeter sur lui et c'est moi qui vais abuser de lui… Severus… Vite fermer les yeux ! Merde y'arrive pas…Severus regarde autre part siteplé. Siteplé ? Severus, je vais te sauter dessus je te préviens…

            Sirius l'agrippa par le col et le renversa sur le lit pour lui rouler le patin de sa vie.

            Leur baiser dura à peine quelques secondes. Pourtant il enregistra tout incroyablement précisément : la dureté de ses lèvres, la tiédeur de ce corps crispé sous le sien, la force et la finesse de ces mains qui, surprises, s'étaient posées sur sa poitrine, et surtout cette odeur, chaude, légèrement épicée, qui émanait de lui…

            Puis il se dit que s'il continuait encore un peu, il allait finir par aller dire bonjour au monstre du lac, et se redressa brusquement. Severus le regardait d'un air totalement éberlué, plutôt comique s'il avait eu le cœur à rire.

            * Allez c'est le moment, fait ta déclaration…*

            Au lieu de ça il lui tira la langue.

            - Je t'ai eu !

            Descendant souplement du lit, il se dirigea vers l'armoire pour s'emparer d'un pantalon et d'une chemise, lui tournant ostensiblement le dos, continuant à caqueter en s'habillant.

            - C'est vraiment gentil de me presser des affaires, t'inquiètes je te les rendrai demain. A moins que tu ne préfère que je les donne aux Elfes ? En tous cas Harry va m'entendre, nan mais franchement ! Dis, tu savais que Cornelius Fudge avait eu des emmerdes ?

            - Sirius…

            - J'ai lu ce matin dans la Gazette que tous les sorciers du Ministère le lâchaient, l'un après l'autre, pour rejoindre Dumby, continua l'Animagus sans l'écouter. Il se retrouve tout seul ! Hé, dis, tu aimes la tarte aux pommes ? J'ai une très bonne recette de tarte aux pommes, je te la passerai , passke la pomme c'est meilleur que l'abricot et…

            - Sirius.

            - … et pis la tarte aux cerises c'est bon aussi, mais c'est pas l'époque des cerises, alors on peut pas faire de tarte, sauf si on a des bocaux de cerises en conserve, bien sûr. Bon ben je vais te laisser, t'inquiètes pas pour tes vêtements je te les rends demain et bien je te laisse bonne nuit hein ou plutôt ce qu'il en reste…

            - Sirius viens ici.

            - NAN !

            Severus le rattrapa au milieu du couloir et effectua un magnifique plaquage, puis l'empoigna par la cheville et le ramena chez lui.

            - Aïe ! C'est une manie chez toi de traîner les gens par la jambe ?

            - C'est réservé à un certain débile de ma connaissance. Tu ne m'as pas répondu. Pourquoi est-ce que tu me charrie tout le temps ?

            Sirius regarda le visage impassible de son vieil ennemi, puis jeta quelques coups d'œil autour de lui.

            - C'est à moi que tu parles ?

            - Sirius.

            * Inspire profondément, mon vieux. Sev', redis encore mon nom…*

            - Et bien…

            * Allez, c'est parti.*

            - Disons que j'aime beaucoup t'entendre parler, alors je ne peux pas m'empêcher de t'énerver…

            * Sev' dis quelque chose s'il te plaît…*

            - … et pis j'aime bien te parler…

            * Sev' arrête de me regarder comme ça…*

            - … et pis je t'aime bien je crois…

            * Sev' pourquoi t'es torse-nu t'étais pas torse-nu tout à l'heure si tu crois ?*

            - … et pis je t'aime tout court et pis…

            * Sev' pourquoi tu me regarde comme ça merde kesske j'ai dis je me rappelle pus Sev' pourquoi tu souris Sev' je suis pas très rassuré là Sev' je… Hmmff ! Mmmhh…*

            Sirius resta stupéfait de sentir une bouche exigeante s'emparer de ses lèvres, demeura un instant interdit, puis répondit avec enthousiasme.

            - Sev'…

            - Tais-toi un peu.

            Sirius obtempéra.

            Derrière la porte.

            - OUAAAIIIIIIIS !!!!!!!

            - On a réussi, on a réussi !

            - Ouich, on a bien failli être grillé tout à l'heure !

            - En fait Snape est sacrement bien foutu…

            - S'il vous plaît, M. Frederic Weasley !

            - Désolé Pr. Mac Gonagall...

            - 'Mione, tu me dois trois Mornilles.

            - Il a eut du mal Sirius !

            - Et le coup de la tarte aux pommes !

            - MWAHAHAHAHAHAH !!!!!

            - Bon, tout le monde dans sa Salle commune !

            - Oui Pr. Dumbledore !

            - Bonne nuit tout le monde !

            …

            …

            …

            - Pssst, Harry !

            - Vi ?

            - Le bureau de Sirius est vide maintenant…

            - ……….. ^_^ !!!

            Le Soleil vient de se lever, encore une belle journée, palalam…

            Et c'était l'heure du petit déjeuner. L'Ecole entière était réunie dans la Grande Salle.

            Sirius mâchonnait rêveusement un ChocoCrispies en jetant des coups d'œil à un Severus complètement béat, tandis que Harry mâchonnait rêveusement un ChocoCrispies en jetant des coups d'œil à un Drago complètement béat. En bref tout le monde mâchonnait rêveusement un ChocoCrispies en jetant des coups d'œil… Euh ben non pas tout le monde.

            En effet une bonne moitié de l'Ecole se marrait silencieusement, tandis que les petits élèves pas encore en âge de tout comprendre s'étonnaient de l'atmosphère joyeuse qui régnait par ce beau matin. Quant aux professeurs, ils avaient beaucoup de mal à ne pas dévisager de toutes leurs mirettes leurs deux collègues en train de partager distraitement le même bol.

            * C'était quand même un putain de chouette anniversaire*, reconnut Severus.

            Lequel anniversaire s'acheva en apothéose lorsque Neville, deux heures plus tard, fit exploser à la tête de Sirius sa potion de Vieillissement, et que celui-ci se retrouva à l'état d'un petit vieux de quatre-vingt-dix berges.

            Fin.

            ( Il était temps…)

Toc toc toc.

Euuuh... Bonjour, c'est Lychee !!

Alors euh… *embarrassée* … et-ben-je-voulais-passer-un-grand-merci-à-toutes-les-gentilles-personnes-qui-m'ont-envoyé-des-reviews ! Voilà !

Je le refais plus calmement… Je me suis donc inscrite à ff.net il y a … *compte, compte* … quatre jours (on est samedi 12 avril 03, là), et j'ai envoyé mes deux fics finies et une autre que j'ai commencé…

Aujourd'hui j'ai presque cinquante reviews !!!

Alors MERCIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIEUH !!!!!!!!!!!!

Excusez-moi, j'aimerais bien tous (toutes ?) vous repondre, mais pastropletempsconcoursdansunmoishoulàlàlà… Encore merci, merci, merci et même merci aux futurs reviewers (ça se dit ?). Les encouragements c'est la nourriture du fanficeur (quioque je bouffe un peu de Sev au petit-déjeuner, aussi…).

En passant, je suis d'accord pour le braquage de la boutique de JKR : mais le Maître des Potions est pour moi.

Et **oui**, ce sont bien **mes** fics qui sont sur l'Ecurie : je n'ai personnellement rien contre piquer des idées aux autres auteurs (après tout, c'est la base des fanfictions, ne ?), mais le plagiat mot pour mot d'une fic est un chose… décevante plus que tout.

Voilàààààààààààààà !!!!!! J'espère ne pas vous avoir trop ennuyé… Tout ça pour vous dire M-E-R-C-I !!! ^_^

Et comme je suis pas méchante (noooooonnn…), voici le dernier chapitre.

Vive HP, vive Sevounet, vive les slashs, vive le chocolat à la pâte d'amande !

Lychee


	4. Les Schtroumpfs

Titre : rebaptisé le Cycle des Potions, deuxième épisode : les Schtroumpfs envahissent Poudlard.

Auteur : eeuuuuh… faut vraiment que je reconnaisse ce truc ? Bon ben Lychee alors…

Source : HP I, II, III et IV.

Disclaimer : les persos de Poudlard appartiennent à J.K.R., je fais juste mumuse avec comme quelques milliers de fanficeurs. Les Schtroumpfs sont à Peyo…

Genre : suite de Petit Sevy deviendra grand. Donc yaoi. *gnieheheheheh…* Heu… on se rapproche de plus en plus du rien du tout intersidéral en ce qui concerne l'histoire… C'est encore une potion qui foire, bien sûr.

_Les Schtroumpfs envahissent Poudlard._

Chapitre un : Au collège des cœurs brisés… (pardon, pardon, je le referai plus… _ )

                         _Oùske tout va encore mal._

Les yeux d'encre de Severus Snape, nouvellement professeur de DCFM à l'Ecole de Magie et de Sorcellerie de Poudlard, étincelaient tandis qu'il se précipitait sur le pauvre Neville Londubat qui tentait frénétiquement de se remémorer les différences entre les démons mineurs et majeurs.

- Non, M. Londubat. NON, les démons majeurs n'ont pas des ''pattes'' plus grande que leurs cousins mineurs, comme vous semblez le supposer. ILS CRACHENT DU FEU ! Peut-être vous en rendrez-vous compte lorsqu'il ne restera plus de vous que de quoi servir d'engrais au potager du Pr Hagrid, M. Londubat ? continua-t-il doucereusement.

Neville baissa la tête en balbutiant quelques mots.

- Non plus… les démons majeurs ne CRAIGNENT PAS L'AIL !!! A vrai dire ils ne craignent pas GRAND CHOSE ! Mais puisqu'il est de mon devoir de faire rentrer dans vos petites cervelles de gastéropodes lobotomisés ce qui est dangereux et ce qu'il ne l'est pas… (il prit une grande inspiration)… FAITES UN EFFOOOOOORT !!!!

Un silence de catacombes plana dans la salle de classe.

- Bien, sourit imperceptiblement Severus. Reprenons.

Ses élèves l'observèrent avec terreur regagner son bureau, ses robes noires battant sèchement, puis chercher du regard une nouvelle victime, repoussant distraitement ses cheveux de corbeau.

Ses lèvres s'incurvèrent délicatement.

- Miss… Brown.

Lavande pâlit et s'accrocha à son bureau.

- Pourriez-vous nous exposer rapidement les caractéristiques magiques des démons mineurs ?

Lavande claqua des dents.

- J'attends, j'attends, fit tranquillement l'homme en tapotant son bureau du bout des doigts.

Toc toc toc.

La Gryffondor remercia le Ciel de ce bref répit.

- Entrez ! rugit Severus.

La tête d'un homme au regard bleu sympathique et pas stressé pour deux sous apparut.

- Désolé de t'interrompre… dit-il joyeusement. Est-ce que tu aurais des craies, mon roudoudou en sucre ?

Trois semaines s'étaient écoulées depuis le ''retour'' de Severus Snape à l'Ecole et ses débuts comme professeur de DCFM. Trois semaines durant lesquelles les élèves, malgré leur peu de sympathie pour l'homme horriblement sarcastique et froid, l'avaient regardé un peu différemment qu'auparavant.

D'abord parce qu'il avait été durant plus d'un mois un bébé adorablement trognon (et même sous la menace d'une retenue, certains adolescents ne pouvaient retenir un sourire goguenard en le croisant), ensuite parce que, après tout, il partageait désormais ses appartements avec le nouveau professeur de Potions, qui se révélait 1. être un homme, 2. être un ancien criminel en fuite, 3. être le parrain du Survivant que Snape détestait profondément, 4. être sensé détester Snape lui-même et vice-versa, et 5. avoir un caractère totalement mais alors totalement opposé à celui du Maître des Potions. Du moins à première vue. Parce qu'il devait en falloir, du caractère, pour pouvoir partager la vie d'un homme pareil.

Ces ''relations'' ne les empêchaient pas de continuer à se chamailler en public (dans la mesure où Severus Snape pouvait se laisser aller à se chamailler), mais sans gravité aucune. Cependant ce jour-là, Sirius avait peut-être été un peu trop loin.

- Non, je t'assure, tu as exagéré, expliquait patiemment Harry à son parrain, assis à côté de lui sur un des bancs du parc.

- Bon, ok, je regrette, marmonna l'Animagus en triturant un brin d'herbe. Il déteste ça en plus… Mais de là à balancer mes affaires dans le couloir, à refuser de me laisser entrer et à ne plus m'adresser la parole !

- Sirius, tu l'as appelé ''mon roudoudou en sucre'' devant une vingtaine d'élèves qui se sont empressés de le répéter à l'Ecole entière, et encore heureux que Dumbledore ait gentiment lancé un sort pour censurer le courrier à ce sujet. Tu as peut-être un peu brisé sa réputation ?

L'homme dut le reconnaître.

- MAIS QU'EST-CE QUE JE VAIS FAAAAIIIIIIRE !!!!!!! se lamenta-t-il.

- A part mettre toute l'Ecole sous Oubliettes…

Sirius secoua la tête, puis écarquilla les yeux.

- MAIS C'EST BIEN SUR !!!! Merci Harry, c'est une superbe idée !

- Je plaisantais, soupira l'adolescent avec accablement.

- Mais non, écoute ! Il suffit de glisser une potion d'oubli dans la soupe de l'Ecole, ce n'est pas très difficile à doser !

- On ne mange jamais de soupe, objecta son filleul.

- J'en demanderai aux Elfes… Oui oui oui, comme ça même **_lui _**oubliera tout…

- Sirius…

- Ouiiiiiiiii ? répondit l'homme avec un grand sourire innocent.

- C'est une blague, hein ?

- Bien sûr, bien sûr, tu ne crois tout de même pas que je vais ensorceler toute l'Ecole… Bon ! J'ai des trucs à faire et tu es en train de sécher les cours ! On se retrouve après dîner ?

Et l'Animagus s'éloigna en sautillant sous le regard circonspect de son filleul.

- La-sou-peuh, la bonneuh soupeuh, lalalalaaaaaa… chantonnait Sirius en piochant dans ses étagères. Bon… Potion d'Oubli… un calendrier réduit en poudre… une cervelle de moineau… des particules d'éponge… voilà, voilà !

Il alluma gaiement d'un coup de baguette un grand feu sous un chaudron, sifflotant ave allégresse.

- Mon petit Sevounet, lalalèèèèreuh…

Plif. Plaf. Plouf.

- Et une cuillérée de cervelle pour papa… et une pour maman…

Il reposa la bouteille sans prêter attention à l'étiquette qui précisait soigneusement : ''_A consommer de préférence avant fin Mai 1432''._

- Gnieheheh…

Sirius regardait avec un rictus satisfait les élèves s'installer à leurs tables respectives qui supportaient chacune d'immenses soupières de soupe de poisson.

* Dommage de gâcher de la soupe de poisson… Enfin tant pis.*

Il commença à sepoudrer la sienne de gruyère, souriant aimablement à son collègue et récemment amant qui s'installait à côté de lui en l'ignorant superbement.

- Alors, Sirius, comment se passent vos cours de Potions ? demanda aimablement Dumbledore de l'autre côté.

- Oh, très bien ! Trèèèèèès bien, je vous remercie, Albus !

Le sourire affiché par l'Animagus proclamait tellement ''ATTENTION ! BLAGUE FOIREUSE EN VUE !!'' que Harry, à l'autre bout de la Salle, empêcha brusquement Hermione de porter sa cuillère à ses lèvres.

- Non !

Ses deux amis le regardèrent, médusés.

- Tu te lances aussi dans la défense des Elfes de Maison ? se renseigna Ron.

- Je me lance surtout dans le sauvetage des pauvres élèves mis en péril par les plans foireux de leur nouveau prof de Potions, maugréa le brun.

En effet.

Visiblement la potion n'avait pas un effet immédiat, puisque ce ne fut que dix bonnes minutes plus tard que retentit le premier hurlement de frayeur. Toutes les têtes se tournèrent dans la direction de la jeune élève de Poufsouffle qui pointait son voisin d'un doigt tremblant.

Il fallait dire que celui-ci avait pris une belle couleur bleue fluorescente et se retrouvait réduit à la taille d'un enfant de sept ans. La Salle commença alors instantanément à se peupler de petits hommes bleus, légèrement paniqués.

- SILEEEENNNNCE !!!!!

L'adjonction de Dumbledore eut un peu moins d'effet que de coutume, sans doute de par le fait qu'il avait du se mettre debout sur son siège pour se faire voir et entendre, et qu'il était tout aussi bleu que ses élèves.

- CALMEZ-VOUS !!!

Le silence revint un tant soit peu.

- Tous les élèves dans leurs dortoirs, dit-il sèchement. Potter, Granger et Weasley, vous restez ici.

Une armée de nains indigos, flottant dans leurs uniformes trop grands, s'écoula de la Grande Salle en roulant des yeux, tandis que les trois amis encore normaux suivaient Dumbledore, MacGonagall, Sirius et Severus (tous deux également non affectés) dans le bureau du Directeur.

- Bon. Qui est responsable de cet accident ?

Sirius leva un doigt timide dans le silence qui suivit.

- QU'EST-CE QUE TU AS **_ENCORE_** FOUTU, DEBILE CONGENITAL ?!! explosa son ex-compagnon.

- Ah je t'en pries, n'implique pas mes parents là-dedans ! eut encore la force de s'indigner l'Animagus.

- TU TE RENDS COMPTE QUE TU AS ENCORE REUSSI A SEMER LA MERDE ??!! hurla Severus en devenant aussi rouge que ses deux collègues étaient bleus.

Sirius baissa la tête en reniflant.

- Ca partait d'un bon sentiment ! protesta Harry pris de pitié pour son parrain. En fait…

- Oui ? demanda Dumbledore alors qu'il s'interrompait.

Le contraste entre son teint bleu, sa robe rouge et sa barbe blanche lui donnait l'air du drapeau français, songea distraitement le Survivant.

- Et bien… euh…

- Je souhaitais… faire oublier… un certain incident à l'Ecole… fit l'homme d'une voix misérable.

Severus le dévisagea, les yeux ronds.

- Oh… je vois, sourit le vieux sorcier. Et bien, il semblerait que vous vous soyez trompé quelque part, Sirius, reprit-il plus froidement.

- M'étonne pas… marmonna le Maître des Potions.

Sirius plissa les yeux.

- Pourtant j'ai suivi la recette à la lettre ! protesta-il.

- As-tu **_seulement_** vérifié les ingrédients ? demanda sarcastiquement son prédécesseur.

- ………..oups.

Les six autres soupirèrent en chœur.

- Severus, vous pouvez faire quelque chose ? demanda Dumbledore d'un ton très très fatigué.

- Je ne sais pas. Il faut d'abord que je trouve l'élément défectueux, les effets qu'il a pu avoir sur la potion, et seulement je pourrai chercher un antidote.

- Combien de temps ? s'enquit le Pr MacGonagall.

- Entre trois jours et deux siècles.

Et à cet instant Severus Snape ne songeait certainement pas à plaisanter.

- Faites, faites, soupira Dumbledore avec un signe de main (bleue). Pourquoi n'avez-vous pas été touchés, tous les quatre ?

- Harry se doutait de quelque chose et nous a empêché de manger, expliqua Hermione.

- Pourquoi ne l'avez-vous pas dit **_avant_**, Potter ?! pesta Severus.

- Parce que je n'y ai pensé qu'au dernier moment, rétorqua Harry. Et **_vous_**, pourquoi n'en avez-vous pas mangé ?

- Je n'aime pas la soupe, rétorqua sèchement le professeur. Bien. Sirius, dépêche-toi de me montrer ce que tu as utilisé.

Quelques minutes plus tard, les trois élèves se retrouvèrent dans le couloir.

- …

- …

- …

- …

- …

- MWAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH !!!!!!

- WARF WARF WARF ! La tronche de MacGonagall!!!!

- Et Dumbledore ! hoqueta Ron. On dirait… on dirait le Grand Schtroumpf !!!

- Vous êtes horribles ! gloussa Hermione.

- N'empêche que tu étais bien contente que je t'ai empêchée de manger, rigola Harry.

- Hé… Harry…

Ron affichait un sourire béat.

- Quoi ?

- Ton Draco… il doit être transformé en Schtroumpfette…

Le brun se figea, les yeux écarquillés.

- Draco… murmura-t-il…………….pffffrrrtttt !!!…… GNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAH !!! MA SCHTROUMPFETTE OU ES-TUUUUUU ??!!!! s'écria-t-il en s'élançant dans les couloirs du Château.

- Cervelle de moineau périmée, commenta sèchement Severus. Pourquoi n'as-tu pas utilisé la tienne, à la place ? ajouta-t-il sarcastiquement.

Sirius ne répondit pas, tripotant machinalement une fiole qui traînait sur la table, le visage détourné.

- Mais ce n'est rien, je vais juste passer mes nuits suivantes à fouiller dans la bibliothèque, à tripatouiller des hectolitres de potion d'Oubli, à me casser la tête à élaborer un putain d'antidote TOUT CA PARCEQU' UN IMBECILE JOUE AVEC DES CHOSES QUI LE DEPASSENT TOTALEMENT !!!!

Sirius rentra la tête dans ses épaules, puis murmura doucement.

- Je sais que je suis nul…

Severus retint la remarque acerbe qui lui venait aux lèvres, frappé par le ton triste de son crétin d'ami.

- Je fais toujours tout de travers, continua presque imperceptiblement l'Animagus. Je n'ai jamais pu aider Remus James et Lily sont morts par ma faute j'ai laissé Harry tout seul pendant douze ans pire que tout, je ne suis même pas foutu de retrouver Pettigrow et maintenant…

Il se frotta les yeux.

- … maintenant que je t'ai, toi, je ne suis même pas capable de te garder…

Severus vit avec effarement une larme glisser le long de sa joue.

- Bon. Excuse-moi pour tous les ennuis, fit ce dernier en se levant. Je vais… je vais te laisser le labo et aller me fracasser la tête sur un mur quelconque…

Il sourit légèrement et se cogna le crâne du poing.

- ''Méchant, méchant Sirius !'' fit-il en une piètre imitation d'un Elfe de Maison repentant. Encore pardon…

La voix froide de Severus l'arrêta sur le seuil.

- Minute.

Sirius se retourna en soupirant : l'homme le fixait impitoyablement de son regard d'encre.

- Tu crois peut-être que je vais me taper tout le boulot tout seul ? Il est hors de question que j'enseigne à un troupeau de Schtroumpfs braillant plus d'une semaine. Va me chercher tout ce que tu trouveras sur la cervelle de moineau et grouille-toi de me le rapporter.

Il eut un soupir d'exaspération quand Sirius lui jeta un regard d'adoration éperdue.

- BOUGE TON CUL !!

- Oui Maître Vénéré ! obtempéra le professeur de Potions en se précipitant vers la Bibliothèque.

Mais un antidote ne s'élabore pas du jour au lendemain. Bien qu'ils aient bénéficié de tout le week-end, les deux hommes n'avaient qu'à peine entamé la confection d'un contrepoison potentiel lorsque survint le lundi matin. C'est avec des cernes à faire pâlir d'envie une fanficeuse à la bourre qu'ils partirent donner leur premier cours de la semaine.

Parqués dans leur cachot, ils n'avaient pu constater l'installation d'une atmosphère légèrement tendue dans l'enceinte de l'école. Les élèves – et les professeurs – avaient quelques peine à s'habituer à leur nouvel aspect. Tout le monde se dévisageait à tout bout de champs. La palme des regards médusés revenait sans doute au pauvre Pr Flitwick (40 cm) Hagrid s'en sortait plutôt bien, ramené à une taille à peu près normale, sa barbe dissimulant en grande partie son délicat ton pervenche. Cependant Crockdur refusait de le laisser entrer chez lui.

Inutile de préciser que Hermione, Ron et Harry détonaient comme trois Chamallow au milieu d'un champ de Chupa-Chups au Coca, et qu'ils s'attiraient de nombreux regards envieux.

- C'EST LE SCHTROUMPF, SCHTROUMPF, SCHTROUPMPF, QUI FAIT SCHTROUMPF, SCHTROUMPF !!! UN P'TIT SCHTROUMPF, DEUX P'TITS SHCTROUMPFS, TROIS P'TITS SCHTROUMPFS, SCHTROUMPFS, SCHTROUMPFS !!! QUAND UN SCHTROUMPF VEUT SCHTROUMPFER, ET QUE SON SCHTROUMPF EST SCHTROUMPFE, QU'EST-CE QU'IL SCHTROUMPFE…

Quelques 200 regards de pure haine se tournèrent vers les trois amis qui chantaient à tue-tête.

- Hé, Harry, fit Ron en s'asseyant à table, tu sais pourquoi il est dangereux d'être daltonien à Poudlard ?

- Non, vas-y.

- Parce qu'on risque de confondre son prof avec un Elfe de maison !

- Les daltoniens ne confondent pas les couleurs, c'est une histoire de densité, corrigea Hermione en repoussant soigneusement la soupière.

- On s'en fiche ! Comment va ta Schtroumpfette, Harry ?

- Ben… elle schtroumfe.

Les trois rescapés pétés de rire préférèrent s'enfuir de la Salle avant de finir lapidés par une horde de pygmées turquoises furibonds.

- Non, je t'assure Draco, cette couleur te va très bien au teint… c'est assorti à tes cheveux, et tout et tout…

- VA TE FAIRE FOUTRE CHEZ LES TROLLS, POTTER !!!

- Meuh j'essaie d'être gentil…

Les deux amants sortaient du cours de MacGonagall, où personne n'avait rien suivi vu qu'ils ne dépassaient pas de leur bureau, la directrice de Gryffondor y comprise. Draco remontait en râlant les jambes de son pantalon, suivit par un Harry mort de rire qui portait galamment le sac trop encombrant de son compagnon.

* C'est vrai qu'avec une petite robe blanche… une vraie Schtroumpfette.*

- QU'EST-CE QUI TE FAIT MARRER ?! éructa le blond.

- Rien, rien…

- Tu vas voir, quand mon père va apprendre ça !

- Tu vas faire virer Sirius ? s'inquiéta Harry.

Le Serpentard resta pensif.

- Non, finit-il par dire. Mais il a intérêt à nous dégoter un antidote, avec son Sevy-chou-roudoudou-en-sucre ! Et toi, ajouta-t-il en s'arrêtant et en tendant le doigt vers le brun, pour te punir de ne pas m'avoir prévenu, c'est abstinence totale tant que je n'ai pas retrouvé mon teint de lys et mon 1m 78 !

- De toutes façons papouiller un nain bleu… J'avoue apprécier ton caractère mais bon, tu n'es pas très affolant comme ça…

Draco se figea.

- Alors comme ça, dit-il doucement, c'est juste mon cul qui t'intéresse ?

Harry se dit que ça ne sentait pas bon.

- Mais non mon cœur, tu sais bien que…

- Plus un mot ! C'est pas la peine.

- Dra…

- Je ne veux plus te voir, M. Potter-le-Survivant-tout-le-monde-est-à-mes-pieds. Dégage.

Et il s'éloigna d'un pas digne, se prenant les pieds dans sa cape.

- Draco tu oublies ton sac…

- Sev', Sev', j'ai une idée ! gueula Sirius en faisant irruption dans la salle de classe de son ex-roudoudou.

- Quelle extraordinaire événement, murmura le Maître des Potions. Ton cerveau y survivra-t-il ?

Sirius eut un soupir agacé mais ne répondit pas.

- Voilà, je me demandais pourquoi la recette spécifiait cervelle de moineau et non cervelle d'étourneau, ce qui aurait semblé plus logique. En fouillant par hasard, j'ai découvert que la cervelle de moineau a un effet catalyseur un peu plus important, mais qu'en se dégradant elle acquêt des propriétés semblables à celles des colorants alimentaires !

- Tu as trouvé ça où ? demanda Severus d'un air un peu plus intéressé.

- Un bouquin sur l'action des cerveaux des animaux non magiques. Ca pourrait être ça, la couleur bleue ?

- Ca n'explique pas la taille, remarqua son coéquipier de galère. Mais c'est un début…

DRIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNGGG !!!!

- Vous pouvez sortir, dit sèchement le Pr de DCFM.

- Salut les Schtroumpfs ! lança gentiment son collègue.

Les élèves lui lancèrent un regard rancunier et Severus un regard exaspéré.

- Tu penses pas que ça leur fera de bons souvenirs ? continua gaiement à bavarder Sirius tandis qu'ils marchaient en direction des cachots.

- Oh, si. Surtout le jour où ils te coinceront pour te peindre en bleu.

- Tu croies qu'ils feraient vraiment…

- QU'EST- CE QUI SE PASSE ICIIIIIIIIIIIII ??!!!!

Un homme déboucha à toute allure d'un couloir, sa cape somptueuse virevoltant derrière lui.

- Oh, mais c'est Lucius ! Salut Lulu ! sourit Sirius.

- BLACK ! J'AURAIS DU M'EN DOUTER ! C'EST ENCORE TOI QUI EST DERRIERE TOUT CA, HEIN ?! TOUJOURS A FAIRE DES CONNERIES !!!

Il s'interrompit en avisant Severus qui n'était visiblement pas bleu et toujours aussi grand.

- Pourquoi…

- Je n'aime pas la soupe, répondit sobrement le brun.

Comme le digne-héritier-d'une-des-plus-grande-familles-de-sorciers-d'Angleterre clignait des yeux sans comprendre, Sirius lui tapota gentiment l'épaule.

- Allez, ne t'inquiètes pas. On est en train de chercher une solution.

- Justement si tu participes, alors j'ai toutes les raisons de m'inquiéter !

- Tu devrais être heureux, continua l'Animagus sans l'écouter, toi qui t'ais toujours glorifié de ton sang bleu. Et ben ton fiston a optimisé le système ! Tout bleu !

- JE NE VEUX PAS D'UN SCHTROUMPF COMME HERITIER !!!

- Hé, Severus, t'as vu ? Il a tout de suite fait la même comparaison ! Comme quoi même les Serpentards lisent les Schtroumpfs, ajouta-t-il rêveusement.

- NE TE FOUS PAS DE MOI, BLACK ! TU N'ES **_RIEN DU TOUT_** !!!

Le visage de l'ancien fugitif se figea. Il lui lança un regard froid de ses yeux outremer.

- Justement, dit-il doucement, suavement. Je ne suis rien du tout, je n'ai aucune réputation, et pratiquement rien à perdre. Alors tes menaces, tu peux te moucher ou te torcher avec, je n'en ai rien à battre. Et pour te remercier des emmerdes que tu as faites à mon filleul adoré…

Sirius lui balança le roi des coups de poing dans le nez. Le MangeMort percuta le mur avec un bruit sourd et se redressa en vociférant.

- Tu m'as FRAPPE ?!! Je vais te faire virer pour ça !

- Qui a frappé qui ? demanda l'enseignant d'un ton innocent.

Severus haussa un sourcil.

- Rien vu, laissa-t-il tomber.

Lucius poussa un juron, essuya rageusement le sang qui lui dégoulinait du nez, et…

Chprotch !

- Ca c'est pour la lessive dans mon chaudron en 5ème année, fit-il d'un ton satisfait tandis que Sirius sautait dans tous les sens en se tenant le ventre à deux mains.

- Espèce de…

Severus les regarda se bagarrer un instant, tirant tranquillement sur sa cigarette, puis se dit qu'il faudrait peut-être intervenir avant qu'on ne l'accuse de non-assistance à personne en danger.

- Sirius, je te rappelle que nous avons un antidote à trouver.

L'homme cessa de mordre le mollet de son ancien-pire-ennemi-n°2-passé-à-n°1-par-leger-changement-de-relations-avec-l'ex-n°1 et resta pensif.

- C'est vrai, j'oubliait. Bon, Lucius, on remettra ça une autre fois hein ? Il faut que je sauve ton fils.

- Pauvre de moi…

- Alors à la prochaine !

Il trottina à la suite d'un Severus qui ne l'avait même pas attendu, abandonnant un Lucius désespéré.

- C'était marrant ! fit-il gaiement

Severus ne répondit pas.

- Sev'…

- …

- Tu boude toujours ?

- …

- Bon… soupira l'Animagus.

Ils avaient presque atteint la bibliothèque quand…

- YAAAAAAAAAAAARRRRRRRRGGGGGGGGGGGHHHHHHHH !!!!!!!!!!!

- Ah… Lucius a vu son fils, conclut distraitement Sirius.

Draco l'avait plaqué.

Harry n'en revenait tout simplement pas. Draco. L'avait. Plaqué. Draco-l'avait-plaqué. Dra-co-l'a-vait-pla-qué. Dracol'avaitplaqué. Dra…

- Harry je te parle !

- …hum…hein…ké…?

- Rien, retourne sur ta planète, soupira Ron.

Draco l'avait plaqué. Draco…

- OUIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

Ses deux amis bondirent en l'air, lâchant brutalement leurs couverts, et se tournèrent en se tenant le cœur vers le brun qui sanglotait dans ses tagliatelles.

- Harry ! Harry qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?! s'exclama Hermione.

- C'est… c'est Draco… il m'a laissé tombeeeerrrr !!!

Ron se redressa d'un air furieux.

- QUOI ?! Le sale type ! Attend voir, je vais te le me le… !

- Rassieds-toi, soupira Hermione en le tirant par la manche. Comment ça il t'a ''laissé tomber'' ?

Le Survivant leur raconta toute l'histoire en reniflant.

- Ben même moi, qui ne suis pas un pro des histoires de cœur, déclara Ron après un moment de silence (Hermione eut un reniflement ironique), je peux te dire que tu ne t'es pas très bien débrouillé…

- Snif. Bouh. Ouin.

- Pourquoi tu lui as sorti ça, aussi ? s'enquit son amie.

- Mais c'est vrai ! C'est plutôt normal, non ? Regarde, est-ce que tu aurais envie de sortir avec Ron s'il était bleu et mesurait 1m10 ? Non, mauvais exemple, corrigea-t-il en voyant ses deux amis virer au rouge impérial. Enfin c'était une **_blague_**, je l'AIMEEEEUUUUH !!!

Toute la Salle se tourna vers eux.

- Ecoute, il faut que tu t'excuses, dit doucement Hermione à son ami qui avait replongé dans son assiette.

- Il veut pas m'écouter…

- Il faut trouver un plan, déclara résolument la brunette en prenant les choses en main. J'ai une idée…

- Aïe aïe aïe…

- Ouaip. Essuie ta sauce tomate et écoute-moi…

- M. le Directeur ! M. le Directeur !

Les deux seuls adultes de Poudlard ne ressemblant pas aux petits hommes bleus de Peyo grimpaient l'escalier à toute vitesse en se bousculant.

- Laisse-moi passer ! pesta Sirius à son collaborateur un lui faisant un croche-pied.

Le MangeMort jura, le saisit aux jambes pour le faire tomber à son tour, et lui marcha carrément dessus pour déboucher le premier dans le bureau où les attendait Dumbledore version Grand Schtroumpf.

- Ca y est ! On a trouvé ! annonça-t-il avec un sourire qui le rajeunissait de six ans et surtout le faisait paraître étonnement sympathique et presque… séduisant.

Le visage du Directeur s'illumina.

- Parfait ! s'exclama-t-il. Avez-vous la potion avec vous ?

L'espion fronça les sourcils, puis se redirigea vers l'escalier d'où émergeait péniblement Sirius.

- La potion !

- Oui, oui ! maugréa l'Animagus. Voilà !

Il sortit de sa poche une fiole miraculeusement intacte et la présenta cérémonieusement à Dumbledore.

- Et… c'est sûr ? demanda le vieux sorcier.

- Nous l'avons testée sur des rats de laboratoire, et même quelques chats, dit sèchement Severus. Ils perdaient instantanément leur couleur bleue.

- Y'a pas de raison pour que ça ne marche pas sur les humains, ajouta Sirius.

- Bien. Dans ce cas, testons. Puis-je… ?

Les deux hommes hochèrent la tête puis le regardèrent attentivement porter la fiole à ses lèvres et boire à grande gorgées. Pendant quelques instants, rien ne se passa, puis…

POUF !

- …

- …

- Ah ben non.

- En effet. Peut-être un erreur au niveau des proportions, remarqua gravement Severus.

- Peut-être, répondit Sirius sur le même ton. Ou alors sur le chauffage ?

- Par Merlin… (Dumbledore poussa un soupir extenué). A quoi ressemblé-je ?

- Franchement…

- Pour tout vous dire…

Sans un mot, Sirius lui apporta un grand miroir, où il jeta un coup d'œil avant de s'évanouir.

- C'est marrant… Quand il tombe dans les pommes, les rayures passent du rouge au noir et du bleu à l'argenté, remarqua Sirius d'un ait intéressé. Remarque c'est assorti à la barbe, comme ça…

- J'espère quand même que le troisième bras disparaît au bout d'un moment.

- Severus…

- Oui ?

- Il nous faut deux antidotes, maintenant.

A suivre…


	5. L'amour, l'amour

Titre : le Cycle des Potions, deuxième épisode, chapitre deux, alias Petit Sevy deviendra grand chapitre V. Que ceux qui ont compris lèvent le doigt. Oui, j'aime bien me compliquer la vie…

Auteur : Lychee.

Source : les quatre premiers tommes de HP, bien sûr… puiske le cinq toujours pas être là.

Genre : le genre ? Le genre… hin hin hin… c'te question… ILS SONT A MOI ET J'AIME LES MARTYRISER !!!! MUAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAH !!!!!!… donc yaoi (ou slash, de toutes façon un lemon est un lemon).

Pairing : résumons un peu… Riry et Drac… Sev et Siry… enfin pour l'instant tout va mal… Je vous annonce le prochain ? Allez… Remy et Lulu……………………… vous avez très bien lu. Mais ce n'est pas pour tout de suite…

Disclaimer : pourquoi faut toujours le répéteeeeeer ??? *ton plaintif* Pas à moi. On me les a prêtés. Un peu forcé. Donc… Sev à JKR (les autres aussi ? tiens oui !) les Schtroumpfs (je sais enfin l'écrire… essayez du premier coup pour voir !) à Peyo les idées, à moi. Je tiens à remercier ma soeurette, impitoyable bourreau du travail (''Et t'as écrit, hein, dis ? VA ECRIRE !!!''), Prune pour ses conseils et ses encouragements (pour s'inscrire à l'Ordre de la Corbeille de Fruit, veuillez contacter Prune ou Lychee, merci. ^__^  Bonjour à Mao !), Kima pour ses bôôôôôôs dessins même que j'arrive pas à les mettre sur ff.net, et c'est dommage, passke Drac et Harry en train de gâgater devant Sevy, ou les deux abrutis de professeurs debout dans le couloir, l'un en caleçon, l'autre dans son drap (un carambar à celui qui devine de qui je parle), et ben ça en vaut la peine, surtout vu son talent (j'étais pétée de rire), et à Saael' oui je t'aime va… ^^

            Et surtout, merci à tous ceux qui me lisent, avec une mention spéciale pour mes reviewers…

            **Sev** (ton sarcastique): ton allusion était aussi subtile et délicate qu'un Sirius en train d'essayer d'arranger une situation.

            **Lychee** (outragée) : c'était sincère ! (devient rêveuse) Tu sais, tu était vraiment sexy torse-nu dans la dernière scène du troisième chapitre… 

            **Sev** (s'éloigne rapidement) : bon c'est pas tout ça j'ai un antidote à terminer, moi…

            **Lychee** : hin hin hin…

_Les Schtroumpfs envahissent Poudlard._

**Chapitre deux** : Gargamel contre-attaque. *générique de Star Wars en fond sonore*

                        _Oùske Gargamel n'intervient pas mais ça faisait chouette comme titre. Oùske… pffffff… plein de choses_.

Sirius parcourait les couloirs comme une âme en peine. Plutôt logique, puisque c'était bien ce qu'il était actuellement, étant donné que son Maître des Potions favori, cet abominable salaud de MangeMort (mais il n'était peut-être pas très objectif à ce moment précis), continuait à le considérer comme une vague chose sans volonté propre, qu'il pouvait à loisir ignorer ou tripoter quand bon lui semblait. Ce qui, honnêtement, était peut-être assez proche de la vérité, mais à cet instant, l'orgueil des Gryffondors ressurgissait tel un torrent en furie dans l'esprit d'un Sirius saisi d'une rage terrifiante, bien décidé à lui faire ravaler ses remarques sarcastiques, et s'il se refusait à les avaler, à les lui enfoncer par l'autre bout.

Non mais !

C'était vrai, quoi !

Fallait pas le prendre pour le dindon de la farce, non plus !

Ce con…

Il allait voir…

Severus…

…

- OUUUUIIIINNNNNNNN SEVERUS Y ME MAAAAAAAAANQUE !!!!!!!!!!!!

- OUUUUIIIINNNNNNNN DRACO Y M'A PLAQUEEEEEEEEE !!!!!!!!!

Définitivement non, ce n'était pas de l'écho. Un Harry en pleurs le percuta avant de s'effondrer au sol dans un état pitoyable. Oubliant un instant ses propres affaires de cœur, il s'agenouilla près de son filleul.

- Hey ! Harry ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a !

- C'est… c'est Draco… bredouilla l'adolescent. Il m'a… il m'a… OUIIIIN JE SUIS MALHEUREUUUUUX !!!!! se mit-il à brailler en se jetant dans ses bras.

Sirius le berça un moment en lui murmurant des mots gentils, se retenant de se moucher dans sa manche. Son élève leva finalement un regard embué sur lui.

- Et toi ? renifla-t-il. Ton roudoudou ?

Sirius le regarda, cligna des yeux, puis…

- OUIIIIIIIINNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!!!!

- OUIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIINNNNNNNNNNNNNNN !!!!!!

Etc.

Après cet échange ô combien constructif et quelques quintaux de mouchoirs en papiers, ils décidèrent de passer à l'action et, réfugiés dans les toilettes du quatrième sous-sol, se mirent en devoir de chercher une solution à leurs malheurs.

- Et un cadeau ? proposa Sirius, assis sur la cuvette.

Harry, installé à ses pieds le dos contre la porte, fit la moue.

- Tu nous vois leur offrir des fleurs ou des chocolats ? On parle de deux terribles Serpentards, là.

Sirius tira sur sa cigarette et se mit à chantonner :

- _Serpentard, Serpentard,_

_Quand tout ce que vous faites foire,_

_Ce n'est pas par hasard,_

_C'est grâce à ces connards._

- Pas mal, sourit Harry.

- Ouais hein ? C'était notre chant de guerre quand j'étais jeune… Bon, pour en revenir à nos deux débiles, la peste leur ronge ce que je pense, non, les cadeaux ce n'est pas une bonne idée… ils en seraient encore plus satisfaits.

- Hermione m'a proposé…

- Il est interdit de fumer dans l'enceinte de l'Ecole ! tonna une voix furibonde. Sortez de là immédiatement !

Sirius grimpa sur le rebord de la cuvette et jeta un coup d'œil par dessus la porte.

- C'est juste moi ! fit-il avec un grand sourire charmant.

Le Pr MacGonagall lui jeta un coup d'œil circonspect.

- Qu'est-ce que vous fichez ici, Sirius ?

L'homme poussa un soupir mélodramatique.

- Je me lamente et je rumine. Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? J'ai oublié un de mes cours ?

- Non, non, fit la sorcière d'un ton accablé. Faites ce que vous voulez… mais éteignez moi cette cigarette !

- Bien Madame ! Oh ! Minerva ! Est-ce que… Est-ce que Severus me cherche ?

La directrice-adjointe lui jeta un regard presque… désolé.

- Non. Il ne m'a rien dit.

- Ah, soupira Sirius. Merci quand même.

Une fois la femme éloignée, il descendit de son perchoir et se réinstalla sur son siège.

- Alors ? Qu'est-ce que tu racontais ?

- Hermione m'a proposé un plan…

- C'est bien, ça. Elle est forte Hermione. C'est quoi ?

- Les rendre jaloux.

Sirius resta silencieux.

- Ca ne marchera pas. Je veux dire… Ils se rendront immédiatement compte que c'est un subterfuge. Ils savent bien qu'on est incapables de les lâcher du jour au lendemain pour un autre gars, contrairement à eux d'ailleurs…

- Justement. Mais si nous ne tombions pas amoureux de notre propre gré ? Ecoute… enchaîna-t-il alors que son parrain le regardait sans comprendre.

Il lui décrivit le plan de son amie.

- Mmh… Oui, je pense qu'ils ne seraient pas contents, sourit Sirius. Pas contents du tout. Ils auraient trop peur qu'on se moque d'eux… Et puis ça ficherait un sacré coup dans leur petit orgueil… Mais avec qui on va s'arranger ?

- Tous les deux. Ca sera plus simple !

Ils échangèrent un sourire machiavélique.

- C'est ok ! Je m'en vais préparer ça… Au fait, et Hermione et Ron, quoi de neuf ?

Harry leva les yeux au Ciel.

- Et votre antidote ? Ca avance ?

- Heeuuuu…

Dumbledore soupira en cassant sa treizième lime (une vraie lime, pas une cochonnerie de lime à ongles) sur ses griffes mauves à peines entamées.

Et au cours de Potions suivant (et oui les cours continuaient malgré tout il ne fallait pas oublier que Poudlard était sensée, entre autres, être une **_école_**)…

Le but était donc de rendre Severus et Draco jaloux. Ce qui semblait de prime abord horriblement difficile, les deux Serpentards concernés étant sans aucun doute aussi affectueux et démonstratifs qu'un plat d'huîtres citronnées. Il était hors de question que Sirius et Harry leur annoncent qu'ils les quittaient pour quelqu'un d'autre : le coup serait, au mieux, irrattrapable.

Le plan d'Hermione était légèrement plus élaboré : il s'agissait de faire tomber les Gryffondors ''accidentellement'' amoureux d'un autre, c'est-à-dire au moyen d'un filtre d'amour, auquel cas il était fort probable que les deux ''je-suis-méchant-et-je-n'aime-personne'', bafoués dans leur orgueil et prétextant leur devoir moral, s'empressent de remettre les choses en ordre, en l'occurrence agrippent fermement leurs conjoints respectifs et les remettent dans le droit chemin. L' ''accident'' serait une explosion de filtres d'amour bien entendu, Sirius et Harry ne feraient que semblant d'être touchés et, pour simplifier les choses, il était prévu qu'ils flashent l'un sur l'autre.

- Houlàlà… Pourquoi je le sens mal ? marmonna Ron tandis que le Pr Black annonçait d'une voix légère le programme du TP de l'après-midi.

- Mais non, fit Harry en installant son chaudron, tremblant spasmodiquement. Toutoutout… tout va bien se passer…

Ils commencèrent à préparer leur filtre dans un silence concentré, les filles gloussant légèrement. Le spectacle de ces êtres bleus élaborant une potion rose bonbon aurait sans doute étonné quelque Moldu tombé au Château par hasard.

- Très bien, fit Sirius en s'approchant de la table de Harry. Il vous suffit maintenant de rajouter un peu de cœur d'artichaut…

Le cœur d'artichaut était l'ingrédient final de la préparation. Entreposé, comme tous les ingrédients solides végétaux, dans un joli flacon de verre rouge dont le contenu était inscrit sur le bouchon, il était aisément interchangeable avec les graines de Quikeladoutchi, hautement explosives… Sirius et Harry comptaient sur cette confusion possible pour explique l'accident.

Mais ce que les quatre compères avaient totalement oublié, c'est que tous les autres élèves, à part eux, mesuraient au plus 90 cm. Et allez donc observer le dessus des bouchons lorsque, puisqu'il est interdit de réaliser ses expériences assis pour cause de sécurité, votre nez dépasse à peine de la table.

Avant que Harry, avec un clin d'œil à son parrain, ne puisse jeter négligemment une graine dans son chaudron (assez pour provoquer une petite explosion, mais pas suffisamment pour s'en prendre plein la figure), la moitié des potions de la classe avait explosé. Et pour de vrai s'il vous plaît.

De surprise, le Survivant en lâcha son flacon dans sa marmite, et…

BOUM-SCHPLOUF !!!!!

… se retrouva littéralement trempé de filtre d'amour. Ainsi que Sirius. Qui se jeta à son cou.

Quant aux petits Schtroumpfs, tous se marièrent et eurent beaucoup d'enfants.

Enfin c'est sans doute ce qui serait arrivé si la moitié encore lucide de la classe ne s'était précipitée pour séparer les nouveaux couples, tandis que Hermione courrait prévenir le professeur le plus proche, en l'occurrence Severus Snape (Dumbledore, inexplicablement, restait depuis quelques jours enfermé dans ses appartements).

Quand l'ancien MangeMort, qui avait, tout au long de sa vie, rencontré et vécu des horreurs à peine imaginable pour le commun des sorciers, pénétra dans la classe, il lui vint la plus formidable envie de prendre des vacances de toute sa carrière d'enseignant à la vue d'une bande de Schtroumpfs tentant de contrôler une autre bande de Schtroumpfs surexcitée, tandis que dans un coin Harry Potter ronronnait sur les genoux de Sirius Black qui affichait un sourire béat.

**_Son_** Sirius.

Son Sirius le plus souvent affligeant de stupidité et qui, il n'y avait pas si longtemps encore, l'horripilait profondément mais aussi son Sirius toujours souriant après douze années à Azkaban, son Sirius qui n'avait pas peur de lui et qui pouvait, quand il le voulait, être bien plus terrifiant que lui-même son Sirius, également, qui savait se révéler incroyablement imaginatif dans certaines… circonstances…

* Ton Sirius qui essaie de se faire pardonner depuis deux semaines et que tu t'amuses à envoyer promener, lui souffla une petite voix. T'es malin maintenant hein ?*

Severus repoussa sèchement l'enfoirée de petite voix et inspira profondément.

- Qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ? demanda-t-il impassiblement.

Malefoy et Weasley, tentant de maintenir à distance l'une de l'autre Bulstrode et Parkinson qui gigotaient hystériquement, lui jetèrent un regard fatigué.

- La moitié des filtres d'amour ont explosé, Monsieur. On fait quoi ?

Severus de frotta les yeux. Trois antidotes, trois. Et Sirius qui semblait à peu près hors d'état de l'aider. Dieu merci Voldemort avait crevé, il n'aurait pas supporté d'avoir Gargamel en plus…

La situation semblait à peu près désespérée.

Severus n'en était d'ailleurs pas très loin.

Des Schtroumpfs courraient partout le courrier pleuvait Dumbledore refusait de sortit de son bureau depuis que ses cornes avaient atteint 50 cm les autres professeurs déprimaient Sirius papouillait Harry dans un coin les élèves qui ne roucoulaient pas étaient occupés à empêcher leurs collègues de procréer à tout bout de champs Fudge avait eu un arrêt cardiaque en débarquant par hasard, et avait été envoyé de toute urgence à Ste-Mangouste (le veinard) etc, etc.

Bon. Pour être honnête, il ne s'en sortirait pas tout seul.

_Remus,_

_J'ai un besoin urgent de ton aide. Rabaisse immédiatement ce sourcil étonné et ne t'inquiète pas pour ma santé mentale, te demander ce service me fait royalement grincer des dents._

_Une lettre ne suffira pas à t'expliquer la situation. De toutes les façons, je pense que tu ne me croirais pas. Saches juste qu'il faut absolument que tu soit à Poudlard dans la journée tu verras bien le reste de toi-même._

_Enfin, si tu n'a rien d'autres à faire._

_                                      Severus Snape._

Remus fut fort étonné en arrivant au Château de n'être accueilli ni par Dumbledore, ni par MacGonagall, ni par aucun professeur que ce soit, mais par une sorte de gnome indigo, qu'il prit d'abord pour une nouvelle espèce d'Elfe de maison, avant de l'identifier comme l'un de ses anciens élèves.

- M. Malefoy ?! Qu'est-ce qu'il vous est arrivé ?

Le blond eut un soupir.

- Le Pr Snape m'a chargé de vous résumer la situation, dit-il d'un ton morne au loup-garou qui suivait d'un regard halluciné deux autres gnomes séparer un couple de gnomes qui piaillait. Par ici, s'il vous plaît.

Remus le suivit jusqu'au laboratoire de potions ou Draco entreprit de lui conter les évènements.

Remus n'avait pas autant ri depuis… depuis… il n'avait sans doute jamais autant ri.

- Et alors les filtres ont explosé et… Sirius… et Harry ?! MWARF MWARF MWAHAHAHAAAAAAAH!!!!!

Draco observa d'un oeil désespéré son ancien professeur tomber de sa chaise et se tordre par terre.

- Ils sont où, là ? demanda-t-il enfin en s'essuyant les yeux.

- Dans un coin, surveillé par le Pr MacGonagall… C'était un filtre assez puissant et… beuh… on les a déjà retrouvé plusieurs fois bien partis pour… enfin… voilà, quoi… Monsieur, vous pourriez arrêter de hurler de rire ? Ce n'est pas drôle !

Remus, hoquetant hystériquement, fut dispensé de répondre par l'arrivée d'un Severus blafard.

- Ah, tu es là, fit-il d'une voix agonisante. Malefoy t'a tout raconté ?

- J'ai cru saisir l'essentiel, fit l'homme en se redressant, sourient largement, puis retroussant ses manches. Par quoi je commence ?

Le MangeMort eut un léger soupir.

- L'antidote au filtre serait un bon début. Ils sont intenables…

- C'est parti ! Tu sais à quoi ils me font penser ? A des Schtrou…

- On sait, on sait…

L'antidote en lui-même n'était pas très compliqué, mais son élaboration demandait quelques phases assez longues ne nécessitant pas de surveillance, durant lesquelles les deux hommes se penchaient sur le problème de la première potions, et même parfois mangeaient, dormaient, ou bavardaient avec les professeurs ou les élèves qui commençaient à en avoir un peu ras-le-bol mais n'osaient pas trop la ramener. Remus retrouva avec joie son vieil ami et le filleul de ce dernier. Avec beaucoup de joie.

- GNYAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHAAAAAAAAAH !!!!!!!!!

- Ca devient fatigant, soupira Draco.

- Pourquoi tu rigoles, Remus ? demanda gentiment Sirius.

Le loup-garou, qui se roulait aux pieds d'un Dumbledore bleu à poids verts de mauvaise humeur, s'arrêta, observa l'Animagus qui tenait Harry sur ses genoux, et tituba hors de la pièce en hurlant de rire.

- Sev', pourquoi y rigole ? réitéra Sirius.

L'homme ne répondit pas, lèvres pincées.

- Draco, pourquoi y rigole ?

Idem.

- Pr Dumbledore, pourquoi y…

- LA FERME ! hurlèrent les trois sorciers.

- Beuh… z'êtes méchants…

- Je suis là, moi, ronronna Harry en lui passant ses bras autour du cou.

- Oh voui… mon roudoudou en sucre à moi…

Remus, qui revenait dans le bureau, observa Draco se détourner avec une mine écœurée et Severus les regarder avec ce qui ressemblait de très près à de la jalousie. Il se dit qu'il ne devait pas être au courant de tout ce qui s'était passé au Château ces derniers temps…

- Bon, intervint Dumbledore. Et ces antidotes ?

- Ca avance, sourit Remus. Celui du filtre sera terminé demain midi. Quant aux deux autres, nous pensons avoir trouvé la solution. Severus vous en dira plus que moi… 

Pendant que le Maître des Potions expliquait au Directeur de quoi il en retournait exactement, Remus s'approcha du Pr MacGonagall.

- Minerva… Est-ce que je rêve ou Severus et Draco Malefoy ne semblent pas enchantés de ce qui est arrivé à Sirius et Harry ? Les connaissant, j'aurais pensé qu'ils en auraient profité pour se moquer d'eux…

Il vit les lèvres (bleues) de son ancien professeur s'incurver et la laissa l'entraîner dehors.

* JevaismourirderirejevaismourirderiremaisvraimentmourirderireSeverusenbébéseréveillantdanslesbrasdeSiry…*

- Remus, ru m'écoutes ? demanda froidement la voix de Severus.

Le loup-garou cessa de sourire bêtement et reporta son attention sur ce qu'il faisait. Il continuèrent à travailler un moment en silence, puis il craqua.

- Tu a vraiment **_vomi_** sur Dumbledore ?

Severus se dit qu'il fallait qu'il finisse très vite ces antidotes. Très vite.

Le lendemain midi, une bonne partie des choses était rentrée dans l'ordre. Les guéris, gênés ou morts de honte, avaient fui jusqu'à leurs dortoirs, et il ne restait plus que…

- Sirius. Potter. Venez là.

Les deux bruns s'approchèrent d'un air poliment curieux du chaudron qui trônait au milieu de la Grande Salle.

- Buvez ça.

- C'est très gentil mais non merci, je n'ai pas très soif…

Severus soupira, lui pinça le nez, et lui fit ingurgiter la potion verdâtre sans prêter attention à ses gargouillements. L'Animagus eut un hoquet, cligna des yeux, et lâcha son filleul par terre.

- Mais que…

Draco en avait profité pour immobiliser son ancien compagnon et imiter son aîné.

Dans le silence qui suivit, les deux complices se regardèrent, puis se mirent enfin à hurler.

- POURQUOI T'AS LACHE LE FLACON TOUT ENTIER ?!

- J'AI ETE LEGEREMENT **_SURPRIS_**, JE TE SIGNALE !

- QUAND ON SAIT PAS ON FAIT PAS !

- JE NE POUVAIS PAS SAVOIR QUE LE PLAN ALLAIT FOIRER, MOI !

- QUELLE IDEE AUSSI, J'AURAIS JAMAIS DU T'ECOUTER !

- OH LA FERME, T'ETAIS BIEN CONTENT QUE JE TE PROPOSE…

Ils se turent brutalement dans le silence religieux qui les entourait.

- Hem…

- Un plan ? demanda doucement, ô si doucement Severus.

- Oups.

- Bon, toussota Remus, Severus, Sirius, je suis sûr que vous avez pleeeeein de potions à préparer, alors on va vous laisser, hein ? Heeeuuuu… pareil pour Harry et Draco, tiens, ils on l'air très fatigués…

Les deux Serpentards avaient déjà empoigné leurs deux Gryffondors par le col et étaient partis chacun dans leur direction.

- Heu… Draco… c'est très joli ton teint bleu… il vire à l'indigo quand tu t'énerves… Ca va depuis trois jours ?… Qu'est-ce que t'as fait de beau, dis-moi ?… Draco… t'es fâché ?

- Oh, non-non, pas du tout ! dit gentiment le blond.

- Ah bon, je croyais, soupira le brun avec soulagement.

- BIEN SUR QUE JE SUIS **_FACHE_**, PAUVRE TACHE ! CA FAIT TROIS JOURS QUE TU PELOTES TON PARRAIN !!!

- C'était le plan… balbutia Harry.

- DE QUOI ?! DE VOUS EXPOSER EN PUBLIC ?!

- De te rendre jaloux…

Le Serpentard en resta la bouche ouverte.

- JE NE SUIS PAS **_JALOUX_** !!! fulmina-t-il.

- Ben voyons, fit Harry avec un léger sourire. Aaaargh !

Son ami venait de se jeter sur lui pour l'étrangler. Ils se bagarrèrent joyeusement quelques instants, puis échangèrent un baiser qui les laissa moribond sur le carrelage de Poudlard.

- Alors ? demanda Draco quand ils eurent quelques peu reprit leur respiration.

- Alors quoi ?

- Ca fait quoi d'embrasser une Schtroumpfette ?

Harry réfléchit un instant.

- Je ne sais pas. Recommence.

Severus lâcha Sirius sur une chaise comme un paquet de linge sale, puis tira une autre chaise et s'assit face à lui.

- Alors maintenant, dit-il doucement, tu va gentiment m'expliquer ce que c'était que ce magnifique plan.

- Beuh… ben… bah…

- Sirius. Je compatis entièrement pour ton pauvre petit cerveau de Gryffondor simplet, mais je ne pense pas que, même pour lui, ma question présente de difficultés insurmontables, donc pourrais-tu ME REPONDRE?!

Mais Sirius n'était pas l'un de ses élèves, et l'adjonction n'eut pour seul effet que de le laisser obstinément bouche cousue.

- Sirius… menaça l'homme.

- Quoi ? Tu vas me transformer en Schtroumpf, moi aussi ? demanda narquoisement l'homme. NE ME PARLE PAS COMME A UNE CHIOTTE !!!

- JE TE PARLE COMME JE L'ENTENDS !!!

- Remarque, il y a un progrès, dit pensivement Sirius sans lui prêter attention. Il y a quelques jours tu ne me parlais pratiquement pas du tout. Je dois considérer ça comme une amélioration ?

- AH, TU ME FAIS CHIER !

Severus envoya valdinguer sa chaise et se mit à faire furieusement les cent pas.

- Sev'… tu m'en veux tant que ça ?

- Sirius, s'arrêta l'homme, je n'ai personnellement rien contre les démonstrations d'affection dans une certaine mesure et en temps choisis. Mais je te signale que je suis ton collègue, que nous sommes deux hommes, que nous avons près de 40 ans chacun et que tu m'as appelé ''mon roudoudou en sucre'' devant toute ma classe.

Sirius se gratta la tête d'un air embarrassé.

- Ca ne servira à rien que je m'excuse, hein ?

- Non. Je ne pense pas. Enfin ça dépendra de cette histoire de plan, ajouta-t-il avec un sourire peu sympathique.

Sirius haussa les épaules.

- Le but était de vous rendre jaloux, Draco et toi. (Severus ne dit rien) Enfin ça a un peu foiré…

- Donc si je résume, fit l'ancien espion après un moment de silence, tout ce qui se passe dans cette école depuis le coup de la soupe est entièrement dû à tes problèmes de cœur ?

- Mmh… C'est à peu près ça.

Severus marmonna quelque chose qui se terminait distinctement par ''pourquoi moi ?!''.

- Tu sais, Sev', l'interrompit Sirius timidement, je tines quand même à m'excuser, pour l'autre fois. Je… je sais que je suis souvent franchement insupportable mais… enfin… tu pourrais essayer de me pardonner ?

- Non.

Sirius baissa la tête.

- Il y a longtemps que je ne t'en veux plus, continua tranquillement Severus. Qu'est-ce que tu croyais ? Que je ne savais pas ce qui m'attendais ? Je…

Ils tombèrent par terre et il fallut un moment au Maître des Potions pour reprendre le dessus de la situation.

- Premier baiser, échangé, sur une plage, en été, lala-lala…

Remus poussa guillerettement la porte du laboratoire et s'immobilisa en tendant l'oreille aux soupirs et aux halètements qui montaient de derrière le bureau.

* Ah… J'arrive pas au bon moment moi…*

- … mmh… Sev'… non, attend… voilà…

- … arrête… de gigoter…

- … je ne… mmh… oh oui…

- Hum hum !

Les murmures stoppèrent net et la tête de Severus émergea au-dessus du meuble, sourcils froncés.

- Qu'est-ce qu'i y a ? demanda-t-il assez sèchement.

- Heu… Dumbledore voudrait vous parler…

- MAIS ELLE FAIT CHIER LA VIEILLE PEAU !!!! IL PEUT PAS LUSTRER SES ECAILLES EN SILENCE ET NOUS FOUTRE LA PAIX NAN ?! pesta la voix de Sirius.

- On arrive dans un moment, conclut Severus avant qu'une main ne l'agrippe par les cheveux et le fasse replonger.

Remus s'empressa de déguerpir, enjambant au passage quelques vêtements qui traînaient ici et là, notamment un joli caleçon orné de… Schtroumpfs.

* Et ben en voilà une histoire qu'elle va faire le tour de l'Ecole tiens…*

- C'est à qui le caleçon à Schtroumpfs ? demanda-t-il innocemment.

Deux bordées de jurons lui répondirent vertement et il préféra quitter les lieux.

Et puis tout s'arrangea…

Les trois hommes parvinrent finalement à mettre au point les deux antidotes, et tout redevint comme avant.

Les élèves retrouvèrent leur taille et couleur normale.

Dumbledore retrouva sa dignité.

Les professeurs retrouvèrent le moral.

Lucius retrouva son sang-froid.

Draco retrouva son teint de lys, son 1m78 et son Harry.

Hermione et Ron retrouvèrent le sommeil.

Severus et Sirius s'empressèrent de dépenser le peu d'énergie qu'ils avaient retrouvé.

Et Remus se marra bien.

- Remus ?

- Ouiiiiiiii ?

Sirius brandit la dernière Gazette du Sorcier.

- C'est quoi cet article intelligemment titré ''Poudlard s'amuse'' ?

Le loup-garou ouvrit de grands yeux innocents.

- Mais qui aurait osé faire çaaaaa ?

- Un type qui a signé ''Remi Plusun''. Tu sais ce que c'est qu'un anagramme ?

Son ami le regarda droit dans les yeux, blanc comme la neige.

- Aucune idée.

- ………. Faux frère.

Moony s'éloigna en sifflotant. Sirius le suivit un instant des yeux, puis jura sur son honneur de Gryffondor de lui faire payer ça. Puis sur ces bonnes résolutions…

- Seeeeeeeeev' !!! Quelqu'un a vu mon roudoudou ?

Fin.

Le troisième épisode est en bonne marche…


	6. La Princesse

Titre : Cycle des Potions, troisième épisode, ou Cendrillon version Loup-garou.

Auteur : Lychee

Source : les quatre premiers tomes de HP…

Disclaimer : les personnages appartiennent tous à J.K. Rowling, je ne fais que les emprunter pour les rendre en bon état grâce aux bons soins de Severus.

Genre : hum… On m'a dit que les Schtroumpfs devenaient un peu n'importe quoi… Je plaide coupable : j'ai carrément expédié la fin ( *soupire* Et s'il n'y avait que ça !) Dooooonc… Je vais essayer de faire quelquechose d'un peu plus structuré cette fois ! Comme je l'ai déjà dit, il s'agira de caser… humpf ! *bâillonnée par sa sœur qui hurle ''PAS DE SPOILER !''*

_Cendrillon version Loup-garou._

**Chapitre Un** : Et l'exclu(e) se transforme en princesse.

                            _Oùske on trouve pas de méchantes belles-sœurs, belle-mère ( **qui a crié ''Severus'' dans la salle ?**), de citrouille et tout le bataclan, mais oùske on trouve deux marraines pour le prix d'une et plein de gens qui aident._

Au fond, Poudlard était comme une grande famille.

Ce remarquable cliché reposait cependant sur des bases bien réelles : comme dans une véritable famille, l'Ecole comprenait un aîné un peu pompeux, un cousin calme et réfléchi, un cadet rebelle et un petit dernier choyé et surexcité comme dans une véritable famille, les parents tentaient de maintenir le calme entre tous le grand-père était souriant et sage la grand-mère sévère mais juste l'une des tantes un peu follasque l'un des oncles carrement effrayant l'un des grands cousins plutôt cool etc, etc.

Et, comme dans toute véritable famille qui se respecte, Poudlard possédait LE membre qui se tape l'incruste et qu'on aimerait bien voir dégager.

- Remus, qu'est-ce que tu fiches**_ encore_** là ?!

Le loup-garou leva son nez de son bol de thé et sourit gentiment à son ami.

- Et bien… je participe à la vie quotidienne de Poudlard ?

- …

- Je m'amuse bien ?

- …

- Je me moque de vous, Severus et toi ?

- …

- Je vous embête un peu ?

- …

- Je vous pourris la vie ?

- …

- Je…

- Tu t'en vas quand ?! l'interrompit Sirius excédé.

Remus sourit de nouveau et redevint un tant soit peu sérieux.

- Justement à ce propos…

Dumbledore réclamant le silence l'interrompit.

- Chers élèves et chers professeurs, commença-t-il une fois que le calme se fut installé, laissez-moi tout d'abord me réjouir de la quiétude enfin de retour au sein de cet établissement après les quelques derniers évènements agités…

Quelques centaines de regards se tournèrent vers Sirius qui, encadré d'un Remus tranquillement souriant et d'un Severus impassiblement mangeant, tentait tant bien que mal de se dissimuler derrière la cafetière.

- Je souhaite tout particulièrement remercier nos trois sauveurs, bien que ce soit l'un d'entre eux qui soit à l'origine de nos malheurs…

Sirius s'intéressa profondément aux nombreuses chouettes qui voletaient par-ci par-là.

- … et pour terminer, je désirerais vous annoncer la nomination du Pr Lupin au poste de directeur du club de Duel qui ouvrira dès lundi prochain et dont les formalités d'inscription vous seront fournies demain. Je vous remercie.

Une salve d'applaudissements lui répondit, la peur et le dégoût que pouvait inspirer le loup-garou largement surmontés par la reconnaissance due au fait de ne plus être, grâce à lui, des petits hommes bleus.

Sirius s'effondra parmi ses toasts, Severus renifla et Remus se permit un léger ricanement.

Sirius aimait vraiment son ami. Pour être honnête, il l'adorait. Remus était gentil, doux, sympathique, compréhensif, sans être dépourvu de caractère, d'intelligence ou d'humour. Remus était parfait (à part peut-être ce léger problème de lycanthropie). Remus avait toujours été là pour lui, comme il avait toujours été là pour lui, tous les deux liés par une relation exclusive que jalousaient un peu les deux autres Maraudeurs mais contre laquelle ils n'avaient rien pu faire. A vrai dire, la seule raison pour laquelle ils n'avaient jamais envisagé de pousser les choses plus loin (chacun s'étant vite rendu compte que l'autre n'était pas indifférent aux charmes masculins) était sans doute qu'ils se connaissaient trop bien et préféraient ne pas risquer de gâcher leur amitié. Accessoirement, ils doutaient de pouvoir supporter les défauts de l'autre à longueur de journée.

En bref Sirius adorait son ami. Excepté lorsque le doux Moony trouvait sujet à le taquiner, et ne s'en privait point.

- J'en ai marre ! beugla-t-il en claquant la porte du laboratoire où finalement Severus et lui-même passaient le plus clair de leur temps, que ce soit pour des raisons professionnelles ou plus… personnelles, après tout leurs élèves étaient encore mineurs et il y avait des choses qui… que… enfin voilà.

Severus continua à compter méticuleusement les gouttes qui tombaient une à une de sa pipette. Plic, plic.

- Et de quoi en as-tu donc marre ? demanda-t-il d'un ton absent, sans paraître autrement perturbé par son amant qui tournait en rond comme un Troll dans une cabine téléphonique.

- De Remus, tiens ! Il m'énerve, il m'énerve, il m'eneeeeerve ! Tu as vu comme parfois il a l'air… il a l'air… narquois ?!

- Et bien, je reconnais que la situation peut prêter à sourire, murmura distraitement le Maître des Potions, ses yeux d'encre toujours fixés sur les gouttelettes turquoises qui continuaient à plic-pliquer.

- Mais **_comment_** peux-tu être aussi **_calme_** ?!

- La maîtrise de soi-même est sans doute un concept que ton cerveau ne sera jamais capable d'appréhender.

L'Animagus jeta un regard excédé à son compagnon, puis eut un léger sourire peu tendre.

- Contrairement à toi ?

- Bien entendu.

Plic, plic.

Sirius s'approcha dans le dos de son collègue.

- Donc même si je fais ça…

Severus cligne des yeux quand une main se posa précisément sur sa fesse gauche.

- … tu resteras maître de toi-même ? lui susurra une voix à l'oreille.

- Oui.

Plic, plic.

- Et si je fais ça…

Un torse chaud se colla contre son dos, et une autre main écarta ses robes et entreprit de déboutonner son pantalon.

- … toujours maître de toi-même, mmh ?

Les lèvres lui effleuraient à présent le cou.

Severus sourit.

- Oui.

- Et si je fais ça…

La première main glissa de sa fesse pour partir caresser sa cuisse, remplacer par le contact plutôt perturbant d'un entrejambe qui… mmh…

- … maîtrise, encore et toujours maîtrise ?

Plic, plic…

- Oui.

- Severus, à combien de gouttes en es-tu ? gloussa la voix.

Le professeur dut reconnaître qu'il était fichtrement incapable de répondre à la question et abandonna sa pipette pour s'occuper d'autres petites choses bien plus intéressantes.

- Severus ?

L'homme se retourna vers Remus, qui lui jeta un coup d'œil scrutateur avant de sourire légèrement.

- Oooooh… Tu as une petite mine… Méfie-toi du surmenage !

Severus soupira.

- Remus, ce qui peut énerver un Sirius Black me laisse complètement indifférent. Que veux-tu ?

Le nouveau professeur leva les yeux au Ciel.

- C'est bon, c'est bon… C'est juste que, et bien, c'est la Pleine Lune demain et…

- Ta potion sera prête demain à 18 heures tapantes.

Le loup-garou eut un sourire.

- Merci beaucoup. Et… n'y passe pas la nuit pour moi, je suppose que tu as d'autres choses à faire…

Severus parvenait parfois à comprendre Sirius.

Le lendemain à 17 heures 54 minutes, Remus pénétra dans le laboratoire. Pas la moindre trace de Severus ou de qui que ce soit. Peut-être n'avait-il pas encore terminé…

Ah, si. La potion était là, sur le bureau. Il jeta un coup d'œil dégoûté à l'infâme mixture, se pinça le nez, et l'avala.

* Une bonne chose de faite * pensa-t-il en reposant soigneusement le gobelet. Puis il sortit et se dirigea vers ses appartements, se préparant à une longue nuit de veille.

Sirius, confortablement installé dans un fauteuil, observait paresseusement son amant occupé à bidouiller il ne savait quel cocktail d'ingrédients divers, se faisant distraitement la réflexion que malgré le poste de DCFM que l'homme occupait actuellement il ne pouvait rester éloigné de ses chères potions plus d'une demi-journée, et plus simplement profitant béatement de la chance qu'il avait. Ce calme idyllique fut brutalement interrompu par un hurlement inhumain qui le fit bondir en l'air, les cheveux dressés sur le crâne Severus lâcha sa fiole en se tenant le cœur.

La porte explosa littéralement et ce qui semblait être une femme en furie fit irruption dans la pièce et se jeta sur le Maître des Potions, avec l'évidente intention de l'étrangler, l'abreuvant d'injures.

- Espèce d'ordure ! hurla-t-elle d'une voix qui aurait pu être harmonieuse et douce mais ressemblait davantage pour le moment à un chœur de harpies en rut. Qu'est-ce que tu m'as fait ?! Salaud ! Salaud ! Salaud !

Sirius commençait sérieusement à se demander si son mamoûr aurait pu lui être infidèle, puis se décida à porter secours à ce dernier, dont la tête rebondissait violemment sur le sol avec un ''BOING-BOING !'' inquiétant, suite à la force peu commune de la femme. L'Animagus la saisit par la taille, l'arracha brutalement de son compagnon suffoquant, et la jeta dans un fauteuil, pointant sa baguette sur elle.

- Détourne-moi ça tout de suite ! siffla-t-elle furieusement.

- Mademoiselle, vous comprendrez que je ne peux honnêtement pas vous laisser trucider mon amant, du moins sans en connaître la raison, répondit Sirius de son ton le plus charmant, avant de se tourner vers Severus qui se remettait péniblement debout, tentant de reprendre son souffle. Qu'est-ce que c'est que cette histoire ?

- Je ne sais pas, répondit simplement l'accusé en dévisageant son agresseuse fulminante.

Puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent légèrement et il la fixa avec encore plus d'attention.

- Non… souffla-t-il enfin.

- SI ! rugit la furie.

- Quoi ? Quoi ? Quoi ? demanda Sirius d'un ton soupçonneux.

- Sirius, fit Severus avec un léger sourire, regarde-la attentivement… très attentivement…

Intrigué, l'Animagus s'exécuta et observa la femme qui demeurait toujours immobile sous la menace de sa baguette. De taille moyenne, elle avait une silhouette agréable et souple qui se devinait sans problème malgré l'espèce de chose qu'elle portait en guise de robe. Son visage, pour l'instant respectable incarnation de la Folie Meurtrière en personne, était plutôt fin et délicat, incroyablement sensible et attirant malgré les quelques légères rides et cernes qui l'ornaient déjà. Elle avait une abondante chevelure d'une sorte de châtain cendré, très soyeux à l'œil, et d'immenses yeux palpitants d'une superbe couleur de vieux brandy, un peu comme ceux de Remus. La couleur de cheveux aussi, quand on y songeait bien… Et le même teint pâle et fragile… Et la même façon de montrer ses dents, petites et blanches, que quand il était en colère… Et…

- REMY ?!

- Et ben je te savais long à la détente, mais j'étais encore loin du compte ! ironisa en effet Remus. Tu peux baisser cette baguette, maintenant ?!

- Mais… que… enfin comment… balbutia son ami.

- Demande à ton roudoudou en sucre !

Ledit roudoudou en sucre prit un air sincèrement étonné.

- Je ne suis pour rien là-dedans ! protesta-t-il.

- Ah oui ?! Et ma potion Tue-Loup dans ton labo ? C'était du sirop de grenadine ?!

Severus ouvrit de grands yeux.

- TU AS BU LA POTION SUR MON BUREAU ?!

- BIEN SUR QUE JE L'AI BUE, DEBILE ! Tu m'avais dit qu'elle serait prête à 18 heures !

Severus jeta un coup d'œil à l'horloge dans un coin : 17 heures 59.

- J'étais juste en train de la terminer.

Remus pâlit.

- Qu'est-ce que… qu'est-ce que j'ai bu alors ?

- Une potion expérimentale que… certaines circonstances hier soir m'ont fait légèrement manquer.

Sirius toussota d'un air absent.

- Donc ? demanda timidement Remus.

- Donc je ne sais vraiment pas ce qu'il y a là-dedans.

Ce fut une Remus au bord de la crise de nerfs que les deux hommes amenèrent à Dumbledore, qui prit les choses plutôt tranquillement, sans doute totalement blasé après les événements de ces derniers mois. Il fut convenu qu'une fois de plus Severus et Sirius chercheraient un antidote, et que le professeur demeurerait à son poste malgré tout. On annonça donc la nouvelle le soir-même aux élèves, qui explosèrent de rire devant une Remus rouge de confusion.

- Je veux mourir… gémit-elle en revenant vers ses appartements.

- Allons, allons, tu es très mignonne comme cela ! la consola gentiment Sirius. Je suis sûr que tes élèves…

- Ma potion ! le coupa le loup-garou.

- Ké ?!

- Avec toutes ces conn… bêtises je ne l'ai pas encore prise ! Et il est… (elle jeta un coup d'œil à sa montre)… 19 heures 32 ! Merdum !

Elle partait déjà au pas de course vers les appartements de ses deux collègues quand Sirius l'arrêta.

- Attend ! Est-ce que… est-ce que tu te sens nerveux… nerveuse comme avant tes transformations ?

Remus se rendit compte que non.

- Si je me rappelle bien, continua son ami, il n'existe pas de femmes loups-garous, non ?

- C'est exact, le gène est porté par le chromosome sexuel Y et donc seuls les hommes…

La femme écarquilla les yeux.

- … alors je ne suis plus un loup-garou ?!

- Il semblerait, fit Sirius avec un grand sourire joyeux. Prend quand même ta potion au cas où.

- D'accord…

Remus semblait du coup nettement moins renfrognée. Tout simplement heureux, ils continuèrent à marcher un moment, perdus dans leurs pensées.

- Reminette… fit enfin Sirius.

- Va te faire foutre. Quoi ?

- Il va te falloir une nouvelle garde-robe, si ça dure longtemps… Des trucs féminins. Des soutiens-gorges, rigola-t-il.

Il esquiva habilement un coup de pied.

- D'ailleurs… continua-t-il mine de rien.

Il posa franchement ses mains sur la poitrine de Remus trop ahurie pour répliquer.

- Mmmh… 85 B… fit-il d'un ton de connaisseur.

La gifle partit à toute volée et il n'eut pas le temps de la voir venir.

Le lendemain, les élèves prenaient tranquillement leur petit-déjeuner en papotant des dernières nouvelles, en l'occurrence la sortie pour Pré-au-Lard prévue l'après-midi et la transformation de leur nouveau professeur.

- Se retrouver en fille, grimaça Ron à la table des Gryffondors, quelle horreur !

- Tu crois que ses capacités intellectuelles ont diminué ? lança gaiement Seamus.

Il fallut au grand maximum deux secondes et trois dixièmes pour que les filles assises dans le coin recouvrent entièrement l'auteur de la blague macho de céréales et de marmelade.

- Au fait, demanda Ron en se tournant vers son amie, est-ce que tu mesurerais par hasard du 85 B ?

SCHLACK !

- NAN MAIS CA VA PAS ?! hurlèrent-ils en même temps, Hermione rouge de colère, Ron se tenant la joue d'un air furieux.

- Ce que Ron essayait si diplomatiquement de te dire, intervint précipitamment Harry, c'est que Sirius nous a demandé si nous connaissions quelqu'un qui pourrait prêter quelques affaires au Pr Lupin, du moins de quoi aller jusqu'à Pré-au-Lard pour qu'il fasse quelques courses.

- Oh…

Hermione se rassit, lançant un dernier regard noir au rouquin (''Maiheu !''), puis dévisagea Harry d'un air intéressé.

- Tu veux dire l'habiller, lui donner quelques conseils et tout ?

- Et bien… quelque chose comme ça, je suppose.

Une lueur démoniaque brilla dans les yeux de la brunette tandis qu'elle se tournait vers Ginny qui souriait machiavéliquement.

- On va bien s'amuser…

- Pauvre Pr Lupin, murmura Ron en se tartinant un autre toast.

10 heures 06 :

Erps.

Moony jeta un regard craintif à ses deux élèves qui la regardaient avec… avidité ?… et se cramponna fermement à ma manche de Sirius.

- Tu veux pas rester là ? chuchota-t-il.

- Tu sais bien que je ne connais rien à la mode féminine, répondit l'Animagus avec précipitation. Bon, ben, je suis dans le couloir au cas où !

- Nous aussi ! ajoutèrent Harry et Ron en chœur. Amusez-vous bieeeeeen !

Blam.

La porte se referma, les laissant seules toutes les trois. Remus regarda à nouveau les deux adolescentes.

* Iiiiiiirps ! Veuxsortirdelàààààà !*

- Bien, bien, bien ! chantonna Hermione. Commençons pas le commencement ! Quelle taille faites-vous ?

- Gnéméné taille de quoi ?

- Votre taille. De vêtement.

- Ah. Aucune idée.

Les deux amies échangèrent un coup d'œil.

- A POAAAAALLLL !!!!!

10 heures 34:

* Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Oskour. Os…*

- Et du cuir ?! Ca serait bien du cuir nan ?!

- Avec des bottes…

- Une petite jupe…

- Le blouson…

- Il faudrait des bijoux aussi...

- On peut vous percer les oreilles ?

* MAMAAAAAANNN !!! PAPAAAAAAAAA !!!! OU ÊTES-VOOOUUUUS ??!!!!!! *

10 heures 57 :

- NAON JE VEUX PAS MA MAQUILLEEEEEEEER !!!!!

Sirius, Ron et Harry, assis par terre dans le couloir, levèrent le nez de leurs bouquins, sourirent mesquinement et retournèrent à leurs lectures.

11 heures 14 :

- Et… vos cheveux… vous ne comptez quand même pas les laisser comme ça ! s'exclama Ginny.

Remus passa une main dans son épaisse chevelure qui, en douze heures, s'était transformée en une sorte de paillasson de maison campagnarde.

- Kesskizont, mes cheveux ?

Silence.

- Brosse.

- Shampooing.

- Peigne.

- Epingles.

11 heures 41 :

- Professeur, dit sérieusement Hermione en essayant de lui vernir discrètement les ongles de la main droite, est-ce que vous vous rappelez que... enfin… que les femmes ont une fois par mois quelques petits dérangements…

Remus cligna des yeux, resta pensif, rougit, pâlit, atteignant une gamme chromatique que n'aurait pas renié l'Empereur des Caméléons en personne, puis demanda d'une petite voix timide :

- C'est douloureux ?

Vers midi… 

Au bout de deux heures d'attente, les trois garçons virent enfin la porte s'ouvrir et Ginny et Hermione en sortir, un air épuisé mais radieux sur leur visage.

- Et Moony ? Il est toujours vivant ? s'inquiéta Sirius.

L'apparition de son ami(e) les dispensa de répondre et laissa les trois spectateurs la bouche ouverte.

- Moony… murmura enfin Sirius… épouse-moi…

- Harry… lâcha Ron les yeux écarquillés… ça te dit de t'inscrire au club de duel avec moi ?

- Ben… Drac va me tuer mais oui…

Ils échappèrent de justesse au sortilège de Crâme-Cheveux que leur lança l'adorable jeune femme.

Il faisait beau, les affreux monstres de la Forêt gazouillaient gaiement, et les petits élèves partaient joyeusement pour Pré-au-Lard, accompagnés non moins joyeusement par leurs charmants professeurs.

- Pourquoi ils nous regardent tous ? ronchonna Remus.

- Pense au beau couple que nous devons former ! sourit Sirius, pas du tout perturbé.

- Ouvre encore une fois la bouche et je te transforme en truc immonde.

- C'est toi qui m'as posé une question. Et ben avec ce caractère de cochon t'es pas prête de te trouver un mari…

Sirius porta soudain la main à sa bouche et se tourna vers son ami.

- Et Amédé ?

- ………….Amédé est parti il y a quatre semaines.

- Oh merde ! Je suis désolé… vraiment…

Remus haussa les épaules, souriant tristement.

- Comment… comment ça s'est fait ?

- Il n'en pouvait plus de devoir m'enfermer régulièrement dans la cave. C'est tout. Je ne peux pas lui en vouloir.

Sirius passa un bras autour des épaules de son amie.

- Et… ça va ?

- Ca va. Te voir avec Severus m'a un peu remonté le moral… hin hin hin…

Ils échangèrent une dizaine de coups de coude avant de se calmer.

- En fait, reprit Sirius pensivement, tu as de la chance. Tu es passé du difficile stade d'homosexuel à celui d'hétéro.

- Sirius, grinça la femme, je-veux-retrouver-mon-corps-d'homme.

- Ben poukoâââââââ ?

- Ca te plairait de devenir une femme ?

Sirius dût reconnaître que cela l'embarrasserait légèrement.

- Légèrement ?

- Bon. Beaucoup. Tiens, on arrive !

- Dans le genre ''détournons la conversation !''…

- Tais-toi. Sinon je me moque de toi pendant tes essayages.

Remus poussa un gémissement en se remémorant la raison de leur venue.

* JesuisunGryffondorjesuisunGryffondorlesGryffondorsn'ontpeurderiendoncjedoitêtrecourageuxMERDEUH !!*

Et ils se dirigèrent vers l'unique petite boutique de mode du village, dans laquelle il n'aurait jamais pensé mettre un pied…

A-sui-vre !

Et maintenant, une page de pub !

(en musique) Pam palalam pam pam ! PLUS HAUT LES POM-POM GIRLS !

**Severus, Remus et Sirius, en petite tenue de cuir et de jean noir super-sexy** : …oskour…

(Au passage, ben moi Prune elle m'a envoyé un GIF de Sev en SD qui fait vraiment la pom-pom girl en scandant ''Go, go, Slytherin !'' et pis valà……… M-D-R !  ^________^ )

Bon, tout ça pour dire que… ALLEZ SUR LE SITE DE KIMA !!! Non seulement il y a mes fics ( Gneuh ? Comment ça c'est pas désintéressé du tout ? Bien sûr ! Mais j'assume !), mais en plus et ben y'a les dessins qui vont avec (Sev emballé dans son drap… agnaaaaaah… gneeeeeeeeeeeh…)…

* Tuuuuuut ! Veuillez nous excuser pour cette interruption momentanée, l'auteur revient dans quelques instants.*

… et donc, kesske je racontais… Ah, oui ! C'est un site dédié au yaoi ( yaoi, yaoi, quand tu nous tiens…), d'ailleurs rien que le nom : Crazy Kima's Yaoi World… Il contient des dessins, des fics, et pis ALLEZ-Y PASSKE C'EST BIEN, QUE JE LUI AI PROMIS DE LUI FAIRE DE LA PUB ET QUE JE VOUS L'ORDONNE!!!!

**Les lecteurs(trices) indigné(e)s** : ON PARLE PAS COMME CA AUX GENS !!!

**L'auteur **: euuuuuuuh… gomen… nan franchement j'adore ce site délirant, remède-miracle aux dépressions. (^__^) Bon, valà l'adresse : www.kimachan.fr.st 

Je compte sur vous ! (sort le pendule) vos paupières sont looouuurdes… vous avez envie d'obéir… quand je vous le dirai, vous irez sur le site de Kimaaaaaa… Attention : top !…………………… marche pas. Bon. Dans ce cas les grands moyens : IMPERO !

Signé : l'auteur qui devrait se remettre au chocolat, passke les régimes et ben c'est de la m****, et que de toutes façons ça n'arrange pas son état mental. Là.


	7. Le Prince

Titre : Cendrillon version Loup-garou, chap II.

Source : HP I, II, III et IV.

Auteur : Lychee.

Disclaimer : Ces personnages appartiennent à J.K.R., je ne me fais pas d'argent avec mes fics (pour ce que ça vaut ^_^), donc inutile de me poursuivre je n'ai pas un rond…

Genre : Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi. Slash. Yaoi... agnaaaaaah...

Pitit mot : merci comme d'hab à tous ceux qui aiment ce que j'écris, que je les connaisse bien ou pas. MERCIEUH !!!

_Cendrillon version Loup-Garou._

Chapitre deux : l'arrivée du Prince Charmant…

                             Oùske… mwarf mwarf mwarf mwarf mwarf ! ( C'est très mauvais. Un auteur n'est pas sensé rire de ses fics. Pas bien Lychee.)

Le débit de la vendeuse était impressionnant. Habillant et déshabillant Remus à une vitesse quasi-subliminale, elle parvenait simultanément à maintenir une conversation effrénée, se suffisant presque à elle-même. La jeune femme n'avait qu'à acquiescer vaguement de temps à autres, ce qui l'arrangeait bien : le fait de se faire manipuler comme une poupée de chiffon l'embarrassait vaguement.

- … et votre tour de taille est absolument par-fait ! Vous êtes très sportive, n'est-ce pas ? Avec une alimentation très saine ?

- Hon-hon…

* Je parcoure régulièrement la campagne en égorgeant tout ce qui me tombe sous la patte…*

- Mais juste ce qu'il faut, quand même : une femme trop  musclée, ce n'est pas beau, déclara catégoriquement la grassouillette sorcière. J'adore vos cheveux, tenez, enfilez-moi ça, la couleur est naturelle ? Mais non voyons, ça s'attache dans le dos ! Mmh… non, la teinte est trop vive. Essayez ça, plutôt.

Au bout d'une heure et demie d'essayage, Remus l'aurait bouffée toute crue et par la même occasion Sirius qui roupillait dans un coin. La sélection de la femme totalisant six robes, trois pantalons, trois chemisiers, deux pulls et une montagne de divers sous-vêtements, bas, chaussettes, débardeurs, petits hauts et autres nuisettes, Remus un peu terrorisé décida que cela suffisait largement.

- Je mets à quel nom ? demanda aimablement la vendeuse au moment de passer en caisse.

- Lupin.

- Oh ? Seriez-vous de la famille de ce charmant M. Remus Lupin ? Un garçon très bien, continua-t-elle à caqueter, très gentil, malheureusement…

- **_Je_** suis Remus Lupin, l'interrompit-il assez sèchement. Je vous remercie. Bonne journée.

Et, chargé de ses paquets, il sortit, apostrophant Sirius au passage, abandonnant la sorcière évanouie derrière son comptoir.

Lucius Malfoy.

Lucius Héritier-de-la-très-ancienne-et-très-riche-et-très-puissante-et-très-riche-et-très-influente-et-très-riche-et-très-honorable-et-très-riche-et-au-sang-très-pur-et-très-très-très-très-très-riche-famille Malfoy. Peu sympathique, mais assez riche pour se le permettre.

Les derniers évènements avaient cependant légèrement atténué sa puissance/influence/honorabilité (mais pas sa richesse, Merlin soit loué). La chute de Voldemort, tout d'abord, et le fait qu'il ait été découvert comme l'un de ses principaux serviteurs. Il n'avait pus que clamer son innocence en expliquant avoir été soumis à l'Endoloris pendant toutes ces années ce qui était aussi vrai qu'il s'appelait Malfoy, mais le Ministère ne l'avait laissé en liberté qu'à contre-cœur. Mains cela n'était pas grand-chose à côté de ce que lui avait infligé Narcissa. Enfin bon. Tant qu'y a de l'argent, y a des gens pour vous sourire.

Cependant, il était de très mauvais poil ce jour-là en sortant de chez l'antiquaire de Pré-au-Lard, qui avait refusé de lui vendre un somptueux jeu de go ensorcelé du XVIIIème siècle (le perdant se retrouvait prisonnier dans un labyrinthe de pions blancs et noirs) sous prétexte qu'il était déjà **_réservé_**. Et réservé par qui ? Des Sangs-de-Bourbe… Le respect se perdait, mes bonnes gens.

Il ronchonnait donc sévère quand… de l'autre côté de la rue… il La vit.

**_Elle_**.

Son cœur bondit tandis qu'il observait la femme qui venait de surgir de la boutique de mode en face de lui. Sa silhouette était mince et gracieuse, son adorable petit visage dévoré par d'immenses yeux d'or, à l'expression pensive complètement captivé, il imagina combien devait être enchanteur le sourire de cette jolie bouche, combien devaient être doux les cheveux négligemment remontés sur la nuque… Le tonnerre craqua et il commença subitement à pleuvoir, sans qu'il songe même à ouvrir son parapluie, trop occupé à détailler la taille mince, les longues jambes fines, les épaules bien mises en valeur par un simple chemisier blanc. Un rêve. C'était un rêve. Elle était parfaite, jusqu'à son expression douce et tranquille, sans rien d'agressif, de hautain, de méprisant, sans rien de mou ou de collant non plus… parfaite. Pourquoi ne l'avait-il pas rencontrée avant ? se demanda-t-il en se pinçant machinalement.

* C'est peut-être une Moldue ?* lui souffla une petite voix.

Il envoya illico la petite voix aux oubliettes, et tenta de reprendre ses esprits. Il ne fallait pas La laisser lui échapper. Car Elle était Sienne depuis la nuit des temps, même si Elle ne le savait pas encore…

Ce fut à ce moment qu'elle le regarda, un regard machinal, tout d'abord, mais qui s'accrocha tout-à-coup au sien, avec surprise, puis une sorte de méfiance… Lucius se demanda si elle avait entendu parler de lui et l'avait reconnu. Il hésita à sourire puis prit juste un air amical, sans la quitter des yeux. La femme sembla encore plus étonnée, puis se troubla légèrement, et ils restèrent ainsi un moment à se dévisager, séparés seulement par la largeur de la rue, incapables de détourner le regard… un rêve… 

Lucius réalisa soudain qu'il devait avoir l'air très con, la bouche ouverte, sous la pluie, avec son parapluie à la main, et voyant qu'elle n'en avait pas, s'avança vers elle pour lui proposer le sien.

Crack.

Le rêve se brisa brutalement quand Black – **_Black_** ! – sortit vers la jeune femme et lui balança une claque sur les fesses en rigolant.

- Prête ma poulette ?!

Lucius en resta tout bête sur la pluie, maudissant tous les Blacks de la planète et s'interrogeant sur ce qu'il avait bien pu faire au Ciel pour que la femme de sa vie sorte avec l'homme qu'il détestait/exécrait/méprisait/haïssait (pas de mention inutile) le plus au monde.

* Pourquoiiiiiiiiiiiiii moiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiii ???? Seigneur kesske j'ai faiiiiiiiiiit pour que vous m'infligiez çaaaaaaaaaa ???!!!! *

Profondément dégoûté par la vie, il s'apprêtait à tourner les talons, jetant un denier coup d'œil curieux à la Femme de sa vie en train d'écraser avec application les pieds du grand débile – tiens elle avait du caractère en plus… arrête Lucius c'est la copine de Black ! Berk ! – quand à son grand malheur…

- MAIS C'EST LULUUUUUUUU !!!!

Trop tard.

Black s'approchait de lui, un sourire narquois aux lèvres, suivi par la femme.

- Mon ch'tit Lulu !

- Je n'apprécie guère, Black, d'être interpellé à l'aide d'un surnom débile au milieu de la rue, répliqua-t-il sèchement.

- Tu n'apprécie pas grand-chose, c'est ça ton problème, soupira l'autre.

- J'apprécierais que tu n'existe pas, ou dans une moindre mesure, que tu me laisse en paix, répondit sarcastiquement le blond.

Black roula des yeux.

- On croirait entendre Sev, tiens. J'suis immunisé, tu sais ?

- J'en suis heureux pour toi, renifla Lucius. En parlant de Severus, il va être heureux d'apprendre tes infidélités.

Black ouvrit de grands yeux, ressemblant plus ou moins à un Elfe de Maison devant l'ordinateur central du CNRS, puis suivit le regard moqueur de son vieil ennemi et se tourna vers la femme qui suivait discrètement la conversation. Il pointa le doigt vers elle.

- … ?

- Oui, soupira Lucius avec abattement.

Il avait honnêtement cru qu'il existait des limites à la bêtise Black était la preuve ultime du contraire.

A sa profonde stupéfaction, l'homme éclata de rire et passa un bras autour des épaules de l'inconnue.

- Ne me dis pas que tu ne l'as pas reconnue !

- C'est bon, marmonna la femme.

Elle avait vraiment une jolie voix, remarqua distraitement Lucius. Mais non, il ne voyait pas… Il ne l'aurait pas oubliée…

- C'est Remus, rigola Black. Il a bu un truc bizarre lui aussi…

- Ah, opina Lucius.

C'était donc ça…

Hum.

- REMUS LUPIN ?!

La femme se détourna, embarrassée.

- Et oui, continua le crétin. Ca le change, hein ? Tu ne trouve pas qu'elle est mignonne ?

* Tu parles… Merde ! Kesskejedismoi ? C'est un homme ! Enfin non mais si. N'empêche qu'elle est… mmmh…*

- Lucius ?

Black le regardait avec curiosité.

- Ca ne va pas ?

- Je me demandais ce que tu avais bien pu encore faire comme connerie, répliqua froidement Lucius.

- Et bien pour une fois je n'y suis pour rien ! répondit joyeusement l'homme. Enfin presque… c'est Remus qui a confondu une expérience de Sev avec… (la ''femme'' lui balança un coup de pied)… enfin qu'importe, continua-t-il précipitamment. Tu viens à la rencontre parents-professeurs lundi soir ?

Lucius, la tête chamboulée, ne tint pas compte de la maladresse du changement de sujet.

- Oui, je pense, répondit-il distraitement. Je m'inquiète de la santé de mon fils durant ses cours de Potions… Bon, je vais y aller… A lundi.

Il s'éloigna sous le regard curieux du couple.

Le week-end s'écoula tranquillement, les seuls à ne pas en profiter étant Severus et Sirius, harcelés par leur chère nouvelle amie. Cette dernière avait d'ailleurs acquis un niveau de popularité impressionnant, et le club de duel du lundi soir avait rassemblé autant de personnes que cinq années plus tôt avec Lockheart. Cependant, à l'opposé de cette malheureuse expérience, il promettait d'être suivi par bien d'autres – à la grande joie de la population masculine de Poudlard.

Remus hésitait entre se pendre au lustre du Grand Hall et se noyer dans sa soupe.

A son grand malheur et désespoir, ce mardi soir précis tombait la réunion trimestrielle des parents d'élèves; outre qu'il dut en rencontrer au bas mot deux cents, et que ces derniers étaient bien plus intéressés par son incident que par l'avenir de leurs rejetons, il était de tradition que les visiteurs le désirant demeurent à dîner, à la table de leurs enfants. Et ainsi débuta la soirée…

Draco triturait d'une fourchette pensive la montagne de champignons aux bananes qui trônait dans son assiette. Il avait eu l'intention, puisque l'occasion s'en présentait, d'aviser son père de ses… liens avec Harry-Potter-le-Survivant: la présence des 300 ou 400 convives lui aurait ainsi permis d'échapper à l'assassinat. Mais, devant le comportement étrange de son paternel, il avait changé ses plans.

- Père.

- …

- Père!

Lucius, l'air ailleurs, lui jeta un grognement sans même le regarder.

- Père, répéta patiemment Draco.

- … mmgnnmmmmnnnquoi?

- La cigarette.

- …

- Sur laquelle tu tires férocement depuis tout à l'heure.

- …

- Est en réalité un haricot vert.

Lucius jeta un vague coup d'œil surpris au fruit d'Angiosperme Papilionacée qu'il tenait à la main, le reposa soigneusement – dans son verre – et reprit sa contemplation méditative. C'est-à-dire que son visage s'abîma dans une sorte de morne extase tandis qu'il fixait l'autre bout de la Salle d'un regard globuleux.

* Répugnant *, songea Draco.

L'adolescent, curieux, suivit le regard de l'homme vers la table des professeurs. Qui pouvait bien déclencher une telle réaction chez son père, M. Lucius Comportons-Nous-Selon-Notre-Rang Malfoy?

MacGonagall, Dumbledore, Hagrid… Non. Rien de ce côté-là (du moins il l'espérait). Sinistra? Non. Son père l'avait déjà rencontrée, tout comme Chourave et Bibine. Mmh… Snape, Black, Lupin, Pomfresh, Flitwik – tut. Marche arrière. Flitwick, Pomfresh, Lupin… L-u-p-i-n. Non. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si. Non. Si. Il regarda à nouveau son père. Aucun doute: lorsqu'il bavait de cette manière, c'était que quelqu'un lui avait tapé dans l'œil. Mais Lupin!

- Elle a de jolis yeux, lâcha-t-il sur le ton de la conversation.

- Oui, hein?! s'exclama Lucius avec enthousiasme, avant de se reprendre, confus. Euh… de qui parles-tu?

Son fils, accablé, lui jeta un coup d'œil critique.

- Père il s'agit d'un **_homme_**.

Lucius ouvrit la bouche, chercha quelque chose à dire, puis y enfourna une grande fourchette de haricots verts et fit semblant de ne pas avoir entendu.

- HARRYYYYYYYYY!!!!!

L'évolution de leurs relations lui avait finalement fait abandonner le 'Potter', qui ne servait plus qu'en cas de dispute. Or il s'agissait à l'instant d'un appel à l'aide pur et simple.

Le brun abandonna sa conversation avec son parrain et se tourna vers lui en souriant.

- Oui mon doudou?

Draco le saisit par les épaules et le secoua comme un prunier, paniqué.

- Mon père a flashé sur le Pr Lupiiiiiiiiiiiiiin!

- … agueuh!… agueuh!… agueuh!… agueuh!…

- Tu sais Draco, observa doctement Sirius, je pense que si tu le laissais parler, il pourrait alors peut-être te répondre.

Reconnaissant toute la sagesse de cette profonde réflexion, Draco lâcha son amant qui mit quelques secondes à remettre sa tête d'aplomb.

- Tu disais?

- Mon père. Lucius Malfoy. Il **_bave_** devant Lupin.

Les deux bruns le fixèrent poliment.

- IL EN EST TOMBE AMOUREUX, QUOI!

- Aaaaaaaaaaaaaaah…

Qui osait prétendre que les Gryffondors n'étaient pas idiots? Draco essaya de garder son calme.

- Il faut faire quelque chose.

- Pour les mettre ensemble? demanda Sirius avec intérêt.

- MAIS NON, AU CONTRAIRE! Ca peut pas aller!

- Pourquoi? demanda innocemment Harry. Tes parents ont bien divorcé il y a un an, non? Ou est le problème?

- Le problème, c'est que d'une part il est hors de question qu'un Malfoy s'affiche avec un homme – totalement impensable…

- Donc tu vas me larguer? demanda légèrement Harry.

- Non. Je vais changer de nom, répliqua Draco. D'autre part, continua-t-il tandis que le brun affichait un air ravi, mon père est à 200% hétéro!

- Bôh, tout le monde change, remarqua philosophiquement Sirius.

Et les deux Gryffondors reprirent leur discussion sans sembler véritablement préoccupés. Le blond poussa un gémissement et se commença à se frapper la tête contre le mur, désespérant de trouver quelqu'un s'intéressant à son sort. Il bondit brusquement sur Snape qui arrivait tranquillement.

- Professeur, aidez-moi s'il vous…

- Ah, Sev, tu connais la nouvelle? lança joyeusement Sirius. Lulu a le béguin pour notre Reminette!

L'homme haussa un sourcil amusé.

- Et bien… mes félicitations pour votre nouvelle belle-mère, M. Malfoy, lança-t-il ironiquement.

Le dernier espoir de Draco venait de s'envoler en fumée. Il s'évanouit.

- Drac? Draaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaac?! Drac, réveille-toi!

Quelqu'un le secouait gentiment, l'interpellant d'une voix inquiète… Mmh. C'était agréable de savoir que l'on s'inquiétait pour lui… Il avait décidé de feindre encore l'inconscience quelques instants, savourant la note alarmée dans la voix de Harry, quand…

SCHLACK.

- Aïeuh!

Il se redressa, furieux, portant la main à sa joue et cherchant du regard l'impudent qui avait porté la main sur lui, Draco Malfoy, Second-héritier-de-la-plus-riche-famille-blablabla. Il s'agissait en l'occurrence de Snape qui souriait d'un air satisfait – son expression ressemblait à celle d'un homme venant juste de réaliser quelque chose qui lui tenait à cœur depuis longtemps – et il ravala ses insultes.

- Ca va, Drac? lui demanda gentiment Harry agenouillé près de lui.

- Erk. J'ai fait un horrible cauchemar, marmonna-t-il en se passant la main sur la figure. Lup – le Pr Lupin était transformé en femme, et mon père avait flashé sur elle… Même que vous (il désigna Snape) me félicitiez pour ma nouvelle belle…

Il s'interrompit, regarda Harry, regarda Sirius, regarda Snape, regarda le couloir dans lequel ils se trouvaient – et sut que ce n'était pas un cauchemar.

- Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiiit.

-Allez, c'est pas si grave? le consola Harry tandis qu'ils se dirigeaient vers le Grand Hall pour souhaiter un bon retour aux parents d'élèves, suivis par leurs deux professeurs qui semblaient d'excellente humeur.

- Tu ne comprends pas… (Draco hésita) Quoiqu'en disent les gens, mon père possède tout de même ce qui s'appelle un cœur et le départ de ma mère avec Lockheart – surtout ce type – lui a fichu un sacré coup… Je… j'ai pas envie qu'il en bave encore, surtout après ce que lui a fait subir Voldy… Pourquoi tu souries?! Tu vois, tu te fous encore de ma gueule!

- Non! Non, excuse-moi, je suis… hum… surpris, répondit sincèrement Harry. Mais je trouve ça… je trouve ça bien. Que tu te préoccupe de lui, je veux dire.

- Oh.

- Oui.

Draco sourit légèrement et Harry prit un air innocent.

- Eeeeeet… c'est vrai que tu changeras exprès de nom pour moi?

Le blond renifla.

- Si mon père se met avec Lupin ce ne sera même plus necessai…

Il empoigna soudainement son ami par le bras et le plaqua contre le mur; des voix jaillissaient du couloir qui croisait le leur, venant de leur droite. Des voix bien connues.

- A Pré-au-Lard? Samedi soir? demandait une voix féminine étonnée.

- Hum – et bien – oui, ça faisait longtemps que l'on ne s'était pas vus et… répondait l'autre, masculine, et surtout extrêmement embarrassée.

- Oh, oui, pourquoi pas… Je préviens Sirius et Sev –

- NON! Je veux dire – je crois qu'ils ont déjà prévu quelque chose, donc…

- Ah…

- Oui.

- Bon, et bien d'accord… On se retrouve…?

- A l'Esculape. A 8 heures?

- L'Esculape. Huit heures. D'accord.

- Hum… Et bien à samedi…

- A samedi…

Les pas s'éloignèrent, chacun dans une direction, mais heureusement pas celle de nos deux espions. Quatre espions, plutôt, Sirius et Snape les ayant rejoint et ne trouvant visiblement pas indigne d'eux d'ouvrir également tout grand leurs oreilles.

- C'est bien Remy, ça, commenta Sirius en secouant la tête. Toujours gentil, toujours poli.

- Peut-être pas vraiment innocent, murmura Snape.

Draco se tournait vers son amant avec un air désespéré.

- Mais pourquoiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIiiiiiiiiiIIIIIIIIIIII??!!!

- L'Amour, l'Amour, chantonnait Sirius, tandis que son filleul supportait un Draco Malfoy effondré.

Le blond releva soudain la tête.

- On va y aller.

- Très bien. Où ça?

- A l'Esculape. Samedi soir. Je **_veux_** savoir, déclara-t-il fermement.

- Heeeeeuuuuuu attend… L'Esculape c'est le resto de Pré-au-Lard vachement chic et tout là? C'est toi qui paye?

Mais Draco ne l'écoutait déjà plus, s'éloignant vers son dortoir en marmonnant dans sa barbe. Harry s'élança derrière lui.

- Severus… murmura Sirius distraitement.

L'homme haussa un sourcil interrogateur.

- Tu ne m'as jamais emmené au restaurant! déclara l'Animagus d'une voix mécontente.

L'homme le toisa ironiquement.

- Remus sait se tenir à table, **_lui_**.

Harry porta le Blablateur à ses lèvres. (_NdA: un Blablateur est une petite sphère métallique qui fonctionne selon un principe de vibrations magiques et permet de communiquer à distance; un peu l'équivalent de notre téléphone portable en plus joli_.)

- Noble Gryffondor à Perfide Serpentard. Je répète: Noble Gryffondor à Perfide Serpentard. Promenons-nous dans les bois. Je répète: promenons-nous dans les bois.

Un soupir jaillit de la boule argentée, aussitôt suivi de la voix ennuyée de Draco.

- Tu es **_sûr_** que tous ces pseudos et ces codes sont nécessaires?

- Affirmatif, répondit Harry en souriant.

- Et ben j'aurais dû choisir à ta place. Mon père n'est pas encore là non plus… Kessk'on fait? On rentre quand même?

Harry, planqué derrière une poubelle un peu plus haut dans la rue, aperçut soudain Remus apparaître à l'entrée de Pré-au-Lard.

- Non… je veux dire négatif. Elle est là.

- Bon… pus qu'à attendre son flirt…

Harry pouvait presque **_entendre_** le blond grimacer. Incroyables ces Blablateurs.

- Bien reçu. Over.

- C'est ça, c'est ça…

Remus pénétra dans le restaurant qui puait déjà le chic à 200 mètres. Un moment plus tard, Lucius apparut à l'autre bout de la rue.

- Ca commence mal pour ton père, dis-moi, susurra le brun tandis que M. Malfoy Senior passait la porte du restaurant. Il la fait déjà attendre…

- Merde, Potter.

Ils attendirent prudemment dix minutes de plus, puis s'avancèrent à leur tour vers l'impressionnant porche de marbre vert.

Draco se redressa, lissa un pli imaginaire de sa somptueuse robe gris perle, prit son air le plus adulte et glissa un Gallion dans la main du maître d'hôtel qui avait accouru les accueillir.

- Draco Malfoy. Serait-il possible d'obtenir disons une table… discrète… très discrète… et pas trop éloignée de l'homme aux cheveux argentés arrivé chez vous il y a une dizaine de minutes? laissa-t-il tomber avec indifférence.

Le sorcier s'inclina jusqu'à la moquette et leur fit signe de les suivre.

- T'as la classe, admit Harry tandis qu'ils s'engageaient dans un petit couloir tendu de riches tapisseries.

Draco jeta un coup d'œil à sa simple robe émeraude et renifla. Mais il souriait légèrement.

Le maître d'hôtel ouvrit une porte et les invita à entrer.

- L'une de nos meilleures loges, messieurs, déclara-t-il respectueusement. Un sort anti-bruits empêche les sons d'en sortir… (Son sourire complice mourut sur ses lèvres sous le regard glacial que lui jeta Draco.)… tout en vous permettant d'entendre parfaitement ce qui se passe dans la salle.

Harry jeta un coup d'œil autour de lui: c'était une petite alcôve, avec une table pour deux; sur un des côtés, des rideaux s'entrouvraient sur la salle du restaurant. Il y jeta un coup d'œil et tomba immédiatement sur son futur beau-père-qui-ne-le-savait-pas-encore et sa-potentielle-future-belle-mère-si-plein-de-choses. Ils étaient installés à une autre petite table à l'écart, l'air un peu embarrassés.

- Merci, mon brave, fit Draco en donnant négligemment un autre Gallion au sorcier.

Le Serpentard avait l'air de royalement – c'était le mot – s'amuser.

Puis, quand l'homme fut sorti, il s'approcha rapidement de Harry.

- Alors?

- Alors ils ont l'air aussi à l'aise qu'un couple de trolls dans un magasin de tutus.

- Je n'ai pas besoin de tes comparaisons débiles… quoique… hum.

- Ouais hein?

- Ouais…

Remus et Lucius se faisaient nerveusement part de chaque côté de la table.

- La folle ambiance… marmonna Harry.

Des bruits éclatèrent alors derrière la porte de leur alcôve.

- Non, messieurs, non! Je suis désolé! Cette pièce est déjà occupée, vous ne pouvez pas…

- On sait, on sait, répliqua distraitement une voix tandis que la porte s'ouvrait sur un Sirius qui, les avisant, leur adressa un grand sourire. Salut vous!

Derrière suivaient un Severus toujours digne dans ses longues robes noires et un maître d'hôtel affolé. L'Animagus se retourna vers ce dernier.

- Vous voyez qu'ils nous connaissent! Bon, maintenant, ajouta-t-il en le repoussant gentiment dehors, allez-donc nous chercher les menus… Lààà… c'est ça… (Il claqua la porte avec un soupir.) Le personnel, de nos jours…

Harry réussit enfin à reprendre ses esprits.

- Eeeet… je peux savoir ce que vous faites là? demanda-t-il d'un ton très légèrement énervé. (Il fallait se rendre à l'évidence: sa soirée avec Draco était foutue.)

- Je ne voulais pas louper Lulu faire sa déclaration à Remus, voyons! Quant à Sev… (Les deux hommes échangèrent un regard et l'ancien Mangemort haussa les épaules, mais il souriait légèrement)… quant à Sev il est là au cas où, reprit Sirius.

- Au cas où… répétèrent les deux élèves qui avaient eu l'air de penser exactement la même chose au même moment.

Sirius leva les yeux au ciel.

- Pas _ça_! Non c'est juste au cas où… (Il jeta un coup d'œil derrière les rideaux.)… c'est juste au cas où ça, justement.

Draco et Harry se regardèrent, comprenant de moins en moins. L'irruption du maître d'hôtel les interrompit dans leurs difficiles réflexions. Il leur distribua les menus d'un air pincé, puis se retourna vers la porte mais fut rattrapé par Severus qui le prit à part.

- Il a l'air bizarre, le maître d'hôtel, commentait distraitement Harry pendant ce temps.

- Je suppose que deux adolescents certainement pas majeurs, et deux hommes mûrs connus comme professeurs à Poudlard, réunis dans une alcôve, ne représentent pas l'incarnation d'une moralité profonde, répliqua Severus en revenant. C'est bon, fit-il ensuite à l'adresse de son amant.

- C'est bon quoi? demanda curieusement Draco.

Le professeur de DCFM se contenta de lui indiquer le rideau. Les deux élèves pointèrent le bout de leur nez entre les lourdes tentures…

A suivre! (Ouh la sadique!)


	8. Le Mariage

Titre: Cendrillon version loup-garou, troisième et dernier chapitre.

Auteur: Lychee.

Source: HP 1, 2, 3 et 4, passke dans le 5 ça marche pas… Sirius… Pourquoi t'es mouru? Et mon pôv Sev, sur qui il va taper?

Disclaimer: tout ça à J.K.R., mais légèrement OOC…

Voilà. C'est tout fini. Ceci est le dernier chapitre. Merci de votre patience, et j'espère qu'il vous plaira autant que les autres!

**_Cendrillon version loup-garou._**

Chapitre trois: Et ils se marièrent…

                        _Oùske ça se finit bien._

Ils virent le serveur apporter les apéritifs, et les deux hommes – oui, bon, l'homme et l'homme-qui-pour-l'instant-se-présentait-plutôt-comme-une-jolie-femme – porter les verres à leurs lèvres, toujours aussi embarrassés. Et puis cinq minutes plus tard, ils n'étaient plus du tout embarrassés. Au contraire, ils riaient tellement fort que la moitié du restaurant se retournait vers eux.

Les deux adolescents se détournèrent du spectacle et adressèrent un regard incrédule à un Snape impassible, et à un Sirius ma foi assez fier de lui.

- Vous, bégaya Draco, vous – je – ils – vous les avez _drogués_?!

- C'est moi qui ai eu l'idée! s'exclama joyeusement l'ancien évadé.

- Pauvre débile, marmonna tout bas le blond accablé, avant de se tourner vers son ami. Harry, je t'en prie, dis-moi que tu pense aussi que c'est la plus stupide idée de la décennie…

Mais le Survivant affichait un grand sourire hilare. Filleul et parrain retournaient déjà espionner, laissant un Draco affalé sur la table, un Snape lui tapotant gentiment l'épaule.

- Visiblement, commentait Sirius, ils sont en train de se rappeler des souvenirs de Poudlard… Ils ont l'air de bien s'amuser.

Un hurlement de rire jaillissant de la salle l'interrompit un moment.

- Ils vont se faire virer du restaurant, gémit Draco. Et demain, tous les journaux parleront de l'héritier Malefoy en train de se fendre la poire avec un loup-garou transformé en fille! Et notre réputation sera fou-tue!…

- Lucius est en train de raconter à Remy comment il a réussit un jour à transformer Dirrey – tu te souviens de Dirrey, Sev, tu sais le type encore plus insupportable que toi chez Serdaigle – en grenouille et à le balancer dans les chiottes et à tirer la chasse d'eau… Je ne savais pas! Tous les clients du restaurant écoutent à présent.

- … Et puis il faudra vendre le Manoir, continuait à se lamenter Draco sans écouter, et puis on se retrouvera à la rue, et je serai obligé de quémander l'aumône pour survivre, peut-être même de vendre mon corps à des vieux pervers en manque…

- Hors de question, répliqua distraitement Harry sans se détourner du spectacle. _Oh mon Dieu_!

- QUOI?! piailla Draco en bondissant sur ses pieds et en s'approchant rapidement.

Harry le repoussa gentiment.

- Ne vient pas te faire du mal, Drac. Ton père – heu – il a décidé de faire une démonstration de ses talents de danseurs aux clients du restaurant…

- KWA??!!! (Draco resta un moment comme assommé, puis s'empara d'un des couteaux de la table et le regarda pensivement.) Adieu, monde cruel, murmura-t-il en le posant sur son poignet.

Snape le lui ôta posément des mains, attrapa les deux voyeurs par le col, et poussa tout son petit monde vers la porte.

- Bon. Il serait peut-être temps d'intervenir, fit-il calmement.

Emmener les deux hommes hors du restaurant releva de l'exploit. Parce que Lucius et Remus n'étaient pas du tout d'accord. Quant on fut parvenu à décrocher les ongles du loup-garou de la belle table en acajou du restaurant, et que Lucius consentit à cesser de mordre dans le tapis pour se laisser emporter, Sirius et les deux adolescents s'empressèrent de les ramener à Poudlard, tandis que Snape restait en arrière histoire de lancer quelques Oubliettes.

Ils se retrouvèrent tous les six dans le Hall, silencieux à cette heure de la nuit.

- Qu'est-ce qu'on fait d'eux? demanda Harry d'un air curieux.

- La meilleure chose à faire serait sans soute de les coucher, répondit Snape en observant les deux fêtards finalement endormis.

- Ensemble? proposa innocemment Sirius.

_- Naon!_

Draco saisit son père par le col d'une main, et Remus de l'autre.

- Lui, fit-il en tendant Lucius à Snape, il va dans vos appartements. Et lui – enfin elle – enfin crotte – il va dans les siens! dit-il fermement en tendant le loup-garou à Sirius. Compris?! conclut-il d'un ton sans réplique.

Les deux professeurs le regardèrent clignant des yeux.

- Ok.

Un Malefoy était toujours maître de lui. Un Malefoy ne se donnait jamais en spectacle. Un Malefoy ne se retrouvait jamais dans la situation humiliante consistant à être la victime d'une gueule de bois carabinée.

Lucius en conclut en se réveillant qu'il n'était par conséquent plus un Malefoy.

Tant mieux, tiens. Comme ça il pourrait peut-être se mettre avec Lupin et –

- NAN MAIS N'IMPORTE QUOI!

Il rejeta les draps du lit où il se trouvait d'un geste rageur, et se ramassa aussitôt par terre en gémissant de douleur. Quelqu'un avait dû lui aspirer le cerveau avec une paille pendant la nuit, obligé.

- Réveillé?

Severus. Son sauveur.

- Malaucrâââne… baragouina-t-il. Potioooon… viiiite…

- Oh, c'est bon, tu ne vas pas mourir, répliqua tranquillement l'homme en l'aidant à se remettre dans le lit.

Justement si.

- Si ça peut te rassurer, personne ne se souviendra de rien.

- Souvenirdekoa? marmonna-t-il.

- Que tu as dansé le french-cancan – très élégamment, d'ailleurs – avec Lupin perchés sur le bar de l'Esculape.

Oh _merde_.

- Poukoajéféça?

- Comment veux-tu que je le sache? répliqua Severus d'un air innocent.

- On aurait dû prendre des photos, fit rêveusement Harry le lendemain au petit-déjeuner.

Draco lui envoya froidement un coup de pied dans le tibia, puis leva les yeux sur son père qui pénétrait dans la Salle, légèrement verdâtre. Lucius hésita un moment, puis s'installa à la table des professeurs à côté de son ancien camarade de Maison. Draco remercia le ciel que les deux anciens Gryffondors ne soient pas encore ar –

- Saluuuuuuut! brailla Sirius en se laissant tomber à côté de blond.

Puis un rare éclair d'intelligence traversa son regard, et il se décala d'une place pour laisser son siège à… Remus. Légèrement verdâtre lui – elle – aussi. Draco jura silencieusement et ouvrit ses oreilles.

- Alors, Lulu, qu'est-ce que tu vas faire maintenant? demanda gaiement Sirius en se tartinant un toast.

L'homme marmonna un truc où transparaissait quelque chose comme "quitter cette Ecole de dingue, rentrer, me coucher" en disparaissant dans son bol de café. A côté de lui, Remus luttait pour garder les yeux ouverts.

- Déjà?! protesta l'Animagus. Tu viens juste d'arriver! On s'amuse bien pourtant, poursuivit-il avec un rictus, et puis y a pas de problèmes pour te garder, hein Albus?

Le vieil homme hocha la tête d'un air désespéré. Il avait visiblement renoncé à lutter contre les catastrophes générées par l'ancien évadé. Draco se sentit vaguement pris de pitié pour son Directeur.

- Non, dit enfin Lucius d'un ton un peu plus ferme. Je pars tout de suite après.

Sirius ne le contredit pas. Il resta simplement silencieux cinq minutes puis…

- Oh-pardon-je-suis-désoléééééé! s'exclama-t-il en envoyant un gigantesque coup de coude à Remus qui envoya une gigantesque giclée de café sur ses genoux et ceux de Lucius qui poussa un gigantesque juron en se redressant et se précipita sur le professeur de potions avec l'intention de lui administrer une gigantesque raclée – on le comprend un peu. Severus s'interposa à temps.

- Laisse ce débile tranquille – Sirius lui jeta un regard indigné – et va te rincer, conseilla-t-il d'une voix calme après l'avoir raisonné au moins trois minutes.

Lucius s'éloigna en râlant.

Draco réalisa à ce moment que Lupin n'était plus là. Il poussa un soupir tragique et revint à son propre déjeuner.

S'il devait exister un concours pour les boulets, Lucius y présenterait aussitôt Black et serait certain de remporter le premier prix. Ainsi pensait l'héritier Malefoy en entrant dans les toilettes – toilettes déjà envahies, comme en témoignaient un bruit de lavabos. Et voilà. On ne pouvait même pas nettoyer une tâche de café sans être dérangé.

Grommelant, il s'avança tout de même, prêt à mettre cruellement dehors le misérable vermisseau qui osait troubler ses toilettes – et rentra dans Lupin. Ils se dévisagèrent les yeux ronds.

* Remets ton cerveau en marche, mon petit Lulu.*

- Qu'est-ce que tu fais dans les toilettes des hommes? demanda-t-il bêtement sans bouger.

Le loup-garou passa d'un air ébahi à un air exaspéré.

- Je _suis_ un homme, je te rappelle!

* Ah oui c'est vrai. Il faut dire que c'est difficile de s'en rappeler avec un corps comme ça – AAAARGH NON!*

- Lucius? Ca ne va pas?

Remus – nan, Lupin! – le regardait d'un air inquiet.

- Malaucoeur, marmonna-t-il.

Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il fallait qu'il bouge. Il fallait qu'il arrête de le dévisager et qu'il bouge rapidement sinon – 

- Désolé pour la soirée, murmura Remus d'un ton contrit.

Coupé dans son élan, Lucius resta un moment sans comprendre. Ké soirée? Ah oui!

- Pas grave, fit-il en haussant les épaules. On ira autre part la prochaine fois –

Il s'arrêta la bouche ouverte, réalisant ce qu'il venait de dire. Remus le regarda d'un air étonné – mais plutôt content.

- Tu me réinvites?

Il était trop beau – belle – peut importe – avec ces grands yeux dorés…

- Xzzrbblzzz…

- Lucius?

L'homme craqua et l'embrassa.

- Mais qu'est-ce qu'ils font? râla Draco d'un ton énervé.

- Tu veux vraiment mon avis? répliqua nonchalamment Harry.

- Non.

Délicieux. Délicieux. Délicieux. Délicieux.

Lucius continuait à embrasser la bouche délicieuse de Remus qui ne semblait pas trop contre. Puis la femme – non, l'homme, se dit-il, mais on s'en fout – le repoussa doucement.

- Le lavabo n'est pas très confortable, fit ce dernier d'un petit ton timide.

Lavabo? Ah, mince.

- D'accord. Hum... euuh... on va dans tes appartements?

Remus sembla hésiter.

- C'est que… enfin… (Il piqua un fard.)… disons que l'usage de ce corps ne m'est pas très… familier.

Lucius devint encore plus rouge que lui – si possible. Puis se racla la gorge.

- Je peux attendre que Severus ait trouvé, bredouilla-t-il. L'antidote, je veux dire. (Puis, comme Remus écarquillait les yeux.) Mais là c'est à moi que ça risque de poser problème, ajouta-t-il pensivement, vu que moi les hommes…

Remus l'empoignait déjà par la peau du cou et partait en direction de ses appartements.

"_M._ Lucius Malefoy

_A l'honneur de vous inviter à son mariage avec_ _M._ Remus Lupin

_Qui se déroulera au Manoir Malefoy samedi 17 Juin._

_La cérémonie sera suivie d'un buffet auquel vous êtes cordialement invité._"

- Sgnirf…

Severus jeta un coup d'œil exaspéré à son amant qui reniflait dans sa manche, pendant que les deux fiancés échangeaient quelques dizaines de serments éternels. Il se demanda une fois de plus ce qu'il faisait là.

- Severus?

Sirius le regardait d'un air désespérément mouillé.

- Quoi? demanda-t-il sèchement.

- C'est quand qu'on se marie?

Oh, putain.

Harry regarda Draco qui tentait d'afficher un air boudeur. Finalement, le blond l'avait plutôt bien pris. Il grinçait juste encore un peu des dents quand il tombait sur Remus sortant de la chambre de son père vêtu en tout et pour tout d'un caleçon.

Enfin, finalement, tout ça arrangeait bien leurs petites affaires…

Son regard dériva sur la foule assemblée. Il sursauta en avisant Ron et Hermione, un peu plus loin, très très très proches l'un de l'autre, puis sourit. C'était pas trop tôt.

- C'est quoi ce sourire stupidement satisfait? grogna son amant à côté de lui.

- Rien, rien. (Harry l'embrassa.) Je t'aime.

Albus regarda les deux tourtereaux d'un air attendri. Pour une fois qu'un des plans de Sirius se terminait bien… Ah, il lui en avait fait voir de toutes les couleurs le garnement!

Il secoua la tête en souriant et partit inviter Minerva à danser.

Et c'est ainsi que tout Poudlard dansa jusqu'à la nuit tombée, et que les méchants jaloux restèrent chez eux, et que tout finit bien.

Sauf…

- Severus…

Le Maître des Potions se retourna vers Sirius qui tirait timidement sur sa manche. Il n'eut besoin que de lui jeter un coup d'œil pour comprendre qu'ils étaient dans les ennuis jusqu'au cou.

- Quoi _encore_?

- Ben… je… je voulais faire une surprise à Remy et Lulu… verser un peu d'aphrodisiaque dans leurs verres… tu sais ton grand flacon rouge… mais… ben voilà… j'ai renversé la bouteille dans le punch…

- Lequel? demanda Severus d'une voix neutre.

Sirius fouilla la foule des yeux, puis tendit le doigt.

- Cuilà… çuila avec lequel tout le monde est en train de trinquer.

L'ancien Mangemort prit une grande inspiration, puis laissa tomber.

- Essaie de ne pas en boire, dit-il simplement en partant se servir un whisky.

Fin ultime.

_Ca y est! Ca y est! Wahoouuuu!!!_

_Certains auront sûrement trouvé le chapitre un peu court… Je sais. Mais j'ai vraiment eu du mal, vu que ça ne m'inspirait plus du tout! Enfin voilà! Terminé! Et pas de suite, cette fois._

_Lychee_


End file.
